


Ivre de toi

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Drunk on You' by kiaronna]. Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.





	1. Ivre de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152569) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor est russe; et il est de ce fait supposé tenir l'alcool mieux que personne. Et pourtant la seule vue de son âme-sœur pour la deuxième fois en cette journée le rend ivre plus que de raison - ou quand être séparé de votre âme-sœur vous donne la gueule de bois.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Le contexte de cette UA : après votre première rencontre avec votre âme-sœur, vous devenez progressivement ivre, à moins de la toucher. Être séparé trop longtemps de votre âme-sœur vous donnera la gueule de bois, mais vous redeviendrez sobre au fur à mesure que le temps passe, et ce jusqu'à votre prochaine rencontre. Vous êtes confus ? Vous comprendrez mieux au fil de votre lecture. En espérant que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Si jamais vous avez une idée d'un univers alternatif sur le thème des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir via les commentaires, et j'écrirai peut-être un one-shot sur le sujet. J'essaie d'éviter les clichés du genre (le nom de l'âme-sœur tatoué sur le bras, un compte à rebours jusqu'à la première rencontre, des couleurs qui apparaissent sur la peau au premier contact, etc), mais sinon je suis grande ouverte à toutes formes d'inspiration ! Étonnez-moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je remercie grandement l'auteur originale, kiaronna, d'avoir accepté que je traduise ces one-shots qui m'ont beaucoup plu ! Allez la lire en anglais, elle vaut le coup ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions et de vos idées, et sachez que je les traduirai toutes pour les transmettre à l'auteur !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ce monde a décidément un sens tordu de l'humour. Viktor est russe; et il est de ce fait supposé tenir l'alcool mieux que personne. Et pourtant la seule vue de son âme-sœur pour la deuxième fois en cette journée le rend ivre plus que de raison - il glousse et titube, prend des photos à tout va, et se demande s'il est socialement acceptable de s'approcher et de lui déclarer de but en blanc  _tu me donnes des ailes_. Il sait que l'autre ressent la même chose, peut-être même de façon encore plus intense, avec ses joues rougies, ses muscles qui semblent être faits de coton, et ses pas hasardeux.

"Je suis tellement bourré," lui chuchote à voix basse le japonais, sur le ton de la confidence. "Mais je peux -  _hic_  - encore tous vous battre à une dance battle."

 _Il n'y a que du champagne ici_ , veut dire Victor, riant,  _tu sais qui te met dans cet état_. Sa vue commence à se troubler; et la stupeur alcoolisée gagne peu à peu du terrain sur son corps, jusqu'à ce que les bras de son âme-sœur ne viennent s'accrocher à lui, et que les symptômes ne diminuent pour ne subsister qu'en une plaisante euphorie. Il est suffisamment ivre pour se sentir profondément flatté par la requête pour le moins plaisante accompagnée de ce mouvement de hanches tentateur  _sois mon coach_ ; mais encore assez sobre pour savoir que le rougissement sur ses joues n'est dû qu'à l'adoration qu'il ressent pour ce jeune homme débraillé et sincère. Il applaudit et rit à la dance battle, il contemple rêveusement, le ventre noué d'excitation, la séquence de pole dance qui s'ensuit.

Ils dansent, et c'est presque trop pour ses membres qui peinent à se synchroniser, ne parlons pas de son cœur. Puis, quand tout est fini, ou plutôt quand tout commence, ils trébuchent l'un sur l'autre dans le hall faiblement éclairé de l'hôtel, leurs mains enlacées.

"J'ai gagné," dit son âme-sœur, ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

"J'ai gagné," le corrige Viktor, amusé. "Mais tu pourras toujours te rattraper l'année prochaine."

"Non," réfute le jeune homme, mortellement sérieux, "Je t'ai gagné, _toi_." Leurs doigts sont entremêlés. Viktor se sent redevenir sobre de minute en minute, mais son cœur est baigné dans cette douce chaleur, qui pétille comme du champagne. Il se penche pour l'embrasser - rien qu'un baiser, pas plus, se promet-il - mais une paume pressée contre sa joue et un sourire remplissent alors son champ de vision. Le bout des doigts effleurent ses mèches argentées, et soudain leurs fronts sont l'un contre l'autre, et ils  _rient en chœur_ , rient encore, comme deux ivrognes effectuant les pires pitreries.  _Cette ivresse n'est-elle pas supposée disparaître en cas de contact direct ?_  s'interroge Viktor, hébété mais il ne peut y réfléchir plus longuement. Tout est si chaud. Si brumeux. Si agréable.

"Viens dans ma chambre," le presse-t-il mais son âme-sœur le relâche déjà.

"Je ne peux pas," telle est la réponse enjouée qu'il reçoit. "J'ai promis que j'appellerai mes parents."

 _Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas_ , pense Viktor, mais tout devient beaucoup trop réel, et bientôt il est seul dans le hall vide. Et c'est comme toutes ces fois où il est sur le podium; il n'y a plus de surprise à être sur la première marche, plus depuis longtemps. Le jour suivant, il l'attend dans sa chambre, car tous les patineurs savent où il loge, et il sent son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd, l'ivresse, le besoin de  _toucher_  se faisant de plus en plus pressant. Yakov l'interdit d'interviews; le champion n'arrive même plus à articuler correctement. Il rêve par intermittence du patineur japonais, et l'attend impatiemment.

* * *

Le troisième jour, il n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles, et sa gueule de bois est plus forte que jamais. Il rate ses sauts; il passe des heures sous la douche, l'eau glacée, il éteint toutes les lumières dans sa maison, tentant de substituer à la gueule de bois due au lien avec son âme-sœur une gueule de bois bien plus terre à terre. Rien ne marche. Il est certain que le japonais ressent la même chose; il doit certainement avoir lui aussi réalisé l'horreur qu'induit leur séparation.

 _Reviens_ , le supplie Viktor désespérément.

Il ne revient pas.

La gueule de bois passe enfin, et Viktor gagne déjà de nouvelles compétitions. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? Être sobre le rend encore plus déprimé, alors il prend de son temps libre pour boire et jouer à des jeux ridicules avec Makacchin. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas été dans cet état pitoyable ?

C'est alors qu'arrive cette vidéo sur Internet, et la vue de son âme-sœur sur l'écran suffit à faire s'envoler des papillons dans son ventre. C'est beau, c'est magnifique, plus que n'importe quelle performance qu'il a pu faire un jour dans sa carrière. Mais cette vidéo est encore mieux que ça d'une certaine manière - c'est une lettre d'amour, ou le chant d'une sirène, irrésistible dans son innocente admiration. Yakov lui interdit d'y aller. Viktor y va quand même.

Sur le chemin, il les imagine ensemble, lui et son homme ivre et chéri. Viktor se l'imagine l'accueillant dans sa maison, à ses sources chaudes, prenant sa main dans la sienne, et lui assurant d'une voix sereine et confiante,  _je t'attendais_.  _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rattrapé ?_  Et pour toute réponse, Viktor lui donnerait exactement ce qu'il attend, ce qu'il désire : un entraîneur. Le champion est pompette rien qu'à l'idée, d'avoir ce talent brut caché dans ce corps désinhibé à portée de main, et de le polir patiemment, et en  _chérir_  chaque moment.

Son âme-sœur s'évanouit à sa vue.

Malgré son statut d'entraîneur, Viktor passe son temps à apprendre durant la semaine. Il s'instruit sur les habitudes de vie et le caractère de son âme-sœur. Heureusement qu'il apprend vite. Mais il passe aussi son temps à être moitié ivre, titubant et balbutiant, car si son intoxication s'est dissipée sitôt qu'il a pu voir l'autre patineur aux sources chaudes, son pupille reste réticent à tout contact.

Car son âme-sœur est calme. Réservée. Chaque tentative d'approche de Viktor, même si elle n'a pour but que de dissiper le brouillard alcoolisé qui embrume l'esprit de son élève, ne rencontre qu'un rejet tendu et une fuite précipitée. Il fait gentiment glisser ses doigts sur sa peau - rejet. Il envahit sans prévenir son espace personnel - rejet. Alors il attend, ne le touche pas, jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne se trouble, que la gravité ne semble de plomb sur son corps et que son esprit ait la brillante idée qu'ils dorment ensemble - rejet !

"Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas dormir ensemble ?" Se plaint-il, articulant maladroitement, ses poings frappant péniblement la porte fermée, la manquant plusieurs fois. "Yuuuuuri."

"J'ai dit non !" Est la seule réponse qu'il reçoit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Et il n'en ressent que de la  _frustration_  à l'état pur. Le champion commence à douter - et si son âme-sœur se moque en réalité éperdument de lui - et si le jeune homme n'est captivé que par l'idée d'avoir Viktor Nikiforov lui mangeant dans la main comme l'âme-sœur avide d'affection et d'amour qu'il est, mais sans intention aucune de concrétiser leur lien ? Mais il regarde secrètement le patineur japonais glisser sur la glace en des cercles anxieux et hébétés, tard dans la nuit, et son cœur se gonfle d'amour et Viktor sait qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose.

Il a tout essayé. Presque. Il tente donc le tout pour le tout, et essaye la patience, qui n'a jamais été son fort. Yuuri se rapprochera de lui un jour prochain - il le  _doit_. Il ne peut se permettre d'être bourré et de trébucher sur la glace, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute si leurs peaux ne rentrent pas en contact.

Mais Yuuri fait bien plus que se rapprocher. Il accepte les contacts - il les  _initie_  de lui-même. Ils se racontent leurs vies respectives, du temps où Yuuri s'est entraîné à Detroit, Yuuri rougit, timide, mais il reste sincère et franc dans ses réponses. Viktor a du mal à articuler lorsqu'il est loin de lui, tandis que Yuuri se met à bégayer quand ils sont côte à côte. Ils sont devenus proches, proches à en couper le souffle au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

* * *

La nuit qui suit leur baiser durant la Coupe de Chine, Yuuri est timide - enfin jusqu'à ce que son coach ne le coince dans un coin de leur chambre d'hôtel. Viktor se sent malade de s'être forcé à garder ses mains pour lui en raison de la présence d'un public avide de leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais la nausée s'évanouit miraculeusement quand son Yuuri, son lumineux Yuuri lui capture doucement le visage de ses mains et l'embrasse à nouveau.

"Je ne suis pas marrant," l'avertit-il, fébrile. "Je ne suis pas - je ne suis pas comme toi, Viktor, est-ce que tu veux quand même continuer ?"

Leurs mains sont douées d'une volonté propre. Viktor sait bien qu'il devrait être sobre, puisqu'il est si proche de son âme-sœur, mais son self-contrôle semble lui aussi s'être évaporé.

"Ne change surtout pas," lui murmure-t-il, et ils s'embrassent encore, et Viktor met sa langue à contribution d'une manière qui serait fort inconvenante et inappropriée pour une émission de télévision en direct.

Et le matin suivant, son compte twitter est noyé sous les news.

' _L'ÉTREINTE à la Coupe de Chine !_ ' Il renifle de dédain. Le prochain gros titre qu'il aperçoit est bien meilleur.

' _Le champion Viktor Nikiforov et son élève partagent un baiser sur la glace !_ '

Mais le dernier est définitivement son préféré, qu'il savoure un sourire énorme sur le visage.

' _Nikiforov, l'extraordinaire playboy sans attaches, a préféré son élève aux âmes-sœurs !_ '

Il veut les corriger d'un rire étourdi par le bonheur qu'il ressent, mais il veut d'abord partager ces articles avec Yuuri, qui se réveille doucement. Il lui montre d'un mouvement de poignet les gros titres qui se veulent racoleurs sur l'écran de son téléphone.

"Regarde," s'exclame-t-il avec joie. "Regarde combien ils sont ridicules." Mais il doit être encore trop tôt, car la seule réaction qu'il obtient de Yuuri est son regard qui se voile, avant qu'il ne se roule sous la couette. Viktor n'est pas d'accord - il donne un léger coup au corps caché sous les couvertures avant de couvrir les cheveux noirs de baisers.  _Je suis tellement ivre_ , pense-t-il avec émerveillement,  _je m'enivre de lui_. "Réveille-toi, nous avons un avion à prendre." Yuuri prend une inspiration tremblante, et il paraît si mal que Viktor veut lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer à voix haute ses inquiétudes, Yuuri, les couvertures entortillées autour de son corps souple, se lève et s'enferme dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Le comportement de Yuuri change après cet événement, et Viktor ne s'en plaint pas. Mais il y a un sérieux presque morose dans tout ce qu'il fait, différent de sa personnalité naturellement rigoureuse. Aussi quand Yuuri envahit sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit une semaine après la coupe de Chine, Viktor est agréablement surpris. Ils discutent pendant plusieurs heures, passant de commentaires badins à un échange d'idées passionné. Viktor serre la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, son pouce traçant affectueusement des cercles dans la paume calleuse, tandis qu'il parle avec animation, content du temps qu'ils passent ensemble, et que Yuuri le regarde avec ce petit sourire. Un silence confortable s'installe dans l'auberge, et Viktor est certain que toute la famille de Yuuri dort déjà.

"As-tu souvent des problèmes pour t'endormir ?" C'est une question comme ça, une de ces questions que Viktor oublie comment ils en sont arrivés là, mais le Japonais hausse les épaules et hoche la tête.

"Tout est sous tension en ce moment, et je n'arrive pas à arrêter de réfléchir, et quelques fois c'est tout simplement trop. Et toi ?"

"Parfois," admet Viktor. "La plupart du temps, je ne fais pas attention au temps qui passe, et lorsque je remarque l'heure, il est déjà très tard. Habituellement je suis trop fatigué par mon entraînement pour rester éveillé, mais une fois de temps en temps je suis stressé, et l'insomnie me prend." Son élève digère lentement l'information, et le cœur de Viktor rate un battement. "Je pense que mon âme-sœur pourrait m'aider, cependant." Il serre plus étroitement la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, et son élan de tendresse ne reçoit en retour qu'un regard rempli d'un sentiment que Viktor n'a pas vu depuis des semaines - le  _rejet_. "Que -" commence-t-il, se sentant trahi, mais les lèvres de Yuuri sont déjà sur lui, partout, et le jeune homme l'épingle soudainement sur le lit.  _Eros_ , est tout ce à quoi il peut penser, et il ne peut qu'apprécier sa sobriété et son esprit clair, car il peut enfin savourer à sa juste mesure la délicieuse friction des hanches de Yuuri contre les siennes, les délicieux mordillements sur sa nuque. Les mains de son âme-sœur se glissent habilement sous ses vêtements, et la main qu'il tenait dans les siennes il y a tout juste un moment repose à présent sur son cœur. Viktor entend des mots, mais ne peut les comprendre, ces mots prononcés dans un japonais rapide, à bout de souffle, et il entrouvre ses propres lèvres pour lui répondre dans sa langue natale, un russe passionné qui se déverse hors de sa bouche  _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_ -

"Ne dis rien. Je t'en prie," l'interrompt Yuuri, et c'est une expression d'agonie sur son visage ? "Juste - s'il te plaît, Viktor."

"Pourquoi ?" Il se démène pour s'asseoir, et qu'ils puissent en discuter convenablement, mais son âme-sœur le maintient sur le lit avec ce qui ressemble à un féroce désespoir.

"Je - " Le jeune homme s'arrête de parler, cherchant ses mots, mord sa lèvre et penche la tête. Viktor ne peut que le contempler, totalement déconcerté. "Tu es à moi," conclut-il finalement, "Tu as promis que tu ne regarderais que moi."

"Et c'est ce que je fais," lui assure Viktor, et il se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal. Les yeux bruns rencontrent ses yeux bleus, et malgré la chaleur réconfortante de ce marron, Viktor peut percevoir l'absence d'ardeur passionnée, et une émotion différente, difficile à saisir. Les yeux se ferment. Viktor ne peut creuser le sujet.

Car il est difficile de réfléchir quand Yuuri parsème de baisers ses clavicules. "Je pense que nous devrions en parler -" essaie de l'arrêter Viktor, mais la main du patineur parcourt son corps, de plus en plus bas, et il se cambre sans pouvoir se contrôler. "Yuuri, ça m'inquiète que tu -" Son élève trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait, et sa main  _là_  engendre des éclairs blancs de plaisir qui l'empêche de réfléchir tout court. Et son corps suit le mouvement, il presse ses lèvres contre celles de Yuuri, envahit sa bouche.  _Peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas en parler_ , pense confusément Viktor,  _après tout il n'a jamais été très bavard_. Et il se laisse aller malgré lui, s'abandonnant aux mouvements délicieux, espérant pouvoir faire expérimenter à Yuuri des choses magnifiques qu'il sait qu'il n'a encore jamais vécues.

Il embrasse tendrement sa joue et est surpris de la trouver mouillée. Et soudain les mouvements de Yuuri lui paraissent très lointains et secondaires.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Car il sait maintenant. L'émotion dans ses yeux. C'est de la détresse. La peur de perdre quelque chose de cher à ses yeux. Viktor la reconnaît, et ça lui brise le cœur.

"Bien sûr que je pleure," s'étrangle Yuuri. "Parce que tu vas me quitter."

"Ça jamais, дорогой," insiste Viktor, même s'il ne comprend pas où son élève veut en venir. Yuuri est anxieux, et ce qu'il l'inquiète est au-delà de la compréhension de Viktor. "Est-ce que c'est au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit à la Coupe de Chine ? Tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas. Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Ça a été une longue semaine." Il tapota le matelas à côté de lui, et les yeux de Yuuri fixent l'endroit désigné d'un air craintif, avant de se reprendre, et qu'une triste résignation prenne place sur ses traits.

"Je vais dans ma chambre."

Et Yuuri est parti, et l'alcool de leur lien d'âme-sœur brûle dans ses veines toute la nuit durant. Une lourdeur désagréable lui pèse sur l'estomac, et son esprit vagabonde de manière irrationnelle. Il est agacé et frustré. Yuuri veut bien faire, il veut bien faire parce qu'il est un être merveilleux, mais Viktor est fatigué d'essayer de le comprendre, de tout faire pour essayer de percer sa carapace. Il espère pouvoir lui parler longuement le lendemain matin, et de parvenir à dissiper l'inquiétude qui pèse sur son cœur.

Mais le matin suivant, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Yuuri se laisse approcher et le touche en retour, et nulle trace du désespoir qui l'animait la nuit dernière. Viktor conclut finalement que l'anxiété de la compétition a dû le submerger pendant un instant. En deux jours, la conversation lui sort de l'esprit, tandis que la coupe de Russie se profile à l'horizon.

Pendant la compétition, Yuuri lui dit de rentrer à la maison, et d'être près de son chien mourant.

Et Viktor n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, combien ça signifie, combien ça signifie pour lui de savoir que Yuuri est prêt à passer son programme libre à moitié ivre et misérable juste pour que lui, Viktor, puisse voir son bien-aimé Makacchin. Le désir de refuser, d'insister, de rester, est puissant. Mais l'amour pressant de Yuuri l'est encore plus.

"Tu dois y aller," proclame le jeune homme, inflexible. Ils achètent le billet d'avion ensemble, entrelacés sur le lit, Yuuri surfant sur le site internet de l'aéroport, tandis que le cœur de Viktor tremble et chavire, et il se demande si un jour il méritera ce jeune home formidable. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, resserrant son étreinte, le gardant dans ses bras jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive attraper son taxi, espérant contre toute attente que leur lien d'âme-sœur soit miséricordieux.

Mais il ne l'est pas, bien évidemment. Le temps qu'il rentre à la maison, et qu'il emmène Makacchin voir le vétérinaire, il peut à peine se tenir debout. Le jour suivant, il regarde à la télévision, la peur au ventre, Yuuri sur la glace à la Coupe de Russie.  _Yuuri va trébucher_  -  _Yuuri va tomber, parce je l'ai laissé tombé, parce que je l'ai laissé seul dans un moment pareil. J'ai tout gâché, et il ne me le pardonnera jamais._

Et Yuuri patine. Il ne patine pas très bien, mais il continue, il persévère. Et il est qualifié pour le Grand Prix.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour de l'aéroport, leurs mains étroitement enlacées, sa vision et son esprit sont enfin éclaircis de l'intoxication de leur lien d'âme-sœur, et Viktor tente d'entamer une conversation avec son Yuuri.

"J'y avais déjà réfléchi avant," dit-il, "Mais je suis vraiment impressionné par ta résistance. J'imagine que ça doit avoir un rapport avec ton endurance."

"De quoi ?" Le regard de Yuuri est doux, satisfait de leur réunion à l'aéroport et ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Le chauffeur de taxi japonais monte le son de la radio pour couvrir le son de leur anglais avec accent.

"Les âmes-sœurs," développe Viktor, se sentant inexplicablement idiot. "Je parle du lien. Tu étais gracieux sur la glace - je suis russe, on est supposé avoir une bonne tolérance à l'alcool et pourtant j'avais du mal à me traîner jusqu'au canapé pour m'y affaler et te regarder à la télévision, lorsque j'étais au Japon."

Yuuri se tourne vers lui brusquement, et ne le lâche pas du regard.

"De quoi," répète-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Viktor se sent démuni, presque embarrassé.

"Oh," admet-il, hésitant, "Alors peut-être que c'est juste particulièrement mauvais pour moi ?"

"Tu connais mes antécédents." Il détourne le regard, et fixe le paysage via la fenêtre de la voiture.  _Ses antécédents ?_  répète Viktor en son for intérieur.  _Est-ce qu'il parle du banquet ? Il était sublime, il faisait du pole dance, des figures acrobatiques incroyables, alors qu'il devait être ivre mort sous l'effet de notre première rencontre. Dans mon cas, j'étais bourré rien que de le voir. J'imagine que le patinage n'est en rien différent_. "Bien sûr que mon lien d'âme-sœur ne m'a pas affecté." Il resserre sa prise sur la main de Viktor. "Et je ne le laisserai pas m'affecter, si un jour il essayait de le faire. Je sais ce que je veux."  _Une médaille d'or_ , complète Viktor en pensée, satisfait.  _Son Yuuri est si déterminé_.

Ils laissent le silence s'éterniser. La main de Yuuri est douce et chaude contre la sienne, et il la caresse sur le chemin du retour à Hasetsu.  _L'auriculaire_ , pense-t-il, jouant avec et s'amusant du rosissement de Yuuri dans l'obscurité de la voiture.  _Le pouce_.  _L'index - ses ongles sont plutôt longs_. Et il les imagine griffer son dos sous l'effet d'une passion dévorante, et tente de se défaire de cette image mentale bien trop excitante pour son bien, sans succès.  _Le majeur. Comme s'il allait un jour l'utiliser, cet archétype du jeune homme japonais poli_. Il s'arrête au dernier.  _L'annulaire_.  _Il est nu_.  _Bien trop nu_.

Sa décision est prise avant même qu'ils ne s'effondrent tous deux de fatigue dans leur lit à Hasetsu, prêts à s'endormir, toujours enlacés.

* * *

Yuuri est parti courir quand il s'éveille le matin suivant, donc il en profite pour bavarder distraitement avec Mari lors du petit-déjeuner. Il sait que son âme-sœur s'est réveillée tôt, puisqu'il est déjà assez ivre pour laisser tomber ses baguettes par mégarde et essaye de manger entre deux gloussements irrépressibles.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse-t-il, tandis qu'il renverse son bol malgré ses efforts, "Mais mon lien d'âme-sœur est impitoyable. J'ai déjà du mal à marcher droit." Il est soudain très curieux, et demande impatient. "Comment était Yuuri, à son retour à Hasetsu ? Sa gueule de bois était-elle aussi difficile à supporter ?"

Les yeux de Mari s'agrandissent sous la surprise, tandis que Hiroko s'affaire dans la cuisine. "Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet," répond-elle prudemment. Et c'est comme si Viktor avait fait irruption dans un territoire interdit, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Japon.

"Qu'en est-il pour toi ? As-tu déjà rencontré ton âme-sœur ? Ton ivresse était-elle difficile à supporter ?" Il demande joyeusement, et réalise aussitôt son erreur. Il est trop prompt à la parole, trop imprudent et souhaite que Yuuri soit là pour réprimer ses élans et calmer son ardeur. Mari débarrasse leurs assiettes.

"J'étais vraiment excitée lorsque j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur," admet-elle, "Et peut-être qu'à cause de mon enthousiasme immodéré, il n'interagit plus vraiment avec moi. Nous nous voyons de temps en temps et c'est juste..." elle détourne le regard pour fixer un coin de la pièce. "L'alcool peut aussi rendre triste, tu sais." Le cœur de Viktor remonte dans sa gorge. Il n'y a jamais réfléchi, cette pensée ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. L'intoxication consécutive aux âmes-sœurs a toujours été un euphorisant pour lui, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. "Je dois dire que nous appréhendons tous le moment où Yuuri trouvera son âme-sœur - terrifiés par la possibilité qu'il ne tienne pas le coup s'ils sont trop longtemps séparés, parce qu'il a toujours été anxieux et les rares fois où il a bu avec nous adolescent, il était plus du genre angoissé que joyeux. Heureusement, je pense que sa résistance est plutôt forte. Enfin, il panique encore beaucoup, comme tu l'as remarqué j'imagine." Elle lui lance un regard en coin. "Tu es en train de dire qu'il a rencontré son âme-sœur ?"

Il ne leur avait pas  _dit_  ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il honte ? Yuuri pouvait être terriblement secret sur sa vie privée, même pour ses proches. Viktor s'en tient à un hochement de tête et Mari prend un inspiration tremblante.

"Hé bien," réfléchit-elle à voix haute, "c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt sur les nerfs à son retour. Nous pensions tous qu'il était stressé pour son avenir professionnel, et c'est ce qu'il a dit à maman quand elle a posé la question, mais j'imagine que..."

Son  _avenir professionnel_? Viktor est frappé d'une réalisation qui lui donne la nausée, et sa tête tourne, et il devient plus malade qu'il ne l'a été depuis une heure.

_L'alcool peut aussi rendre triste, tu sais._

Il trébuche sur ses pieds. Yuuri, il doit rejoindre Yuuri.

Yuuri, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent le traite comme si lui, Viktor, allait disparaître à tout moment. Yuuri qui est excessivement étrange et possessif à la seule mention du mot âmes-sœurs. Yuuri qui panique, qui intériorise, qui se sous-estime, et qui pourtant est si agile sur la glace quand il est ivre qu'il est presque impossible de savoir qu'il l'est. Yuuri qui n'a jamais admis à voix haute qu'ils étaient liés au plus profond de leurs âmes.

" _Tu connais mes antécédents. Bien sûr que mon lien d'âme-sœur ne m'a pas affecté._ "

" _C'est ma faute, j'ai oublié que tu n'as jamais eu d'amant._ "

Yuuri patine sur la glace quand il le rejoint, s'agitant en traçant des cercles tourmentés.

"Viktor," le salue-t-il, se dirigeant vers le bord. "Regarde, j'ai essayé -"

"Sstupide," se sent-il prononcer. Sa main attrape le bras de Yuuri, et ça devient tout de suite plus facile de parler. "глупый. дурацкий." "Tu m'as appris ces mots," rétorque son âme-sœur incrédule, vaguement offensé mais surtout surpris, "Ça fait des mois que tu m'apprends le russe. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux les dire sans que je les comprenne ?" "Et bien apparemment tu n'as toujours pas percuté ce que voulaient dire дорогой, моя звезда et мое золото," lui assène Viktor, furieux.  _Chéri. Mon étoile. Mon trésor._  Yuuri s'échappe de l'étreinte de Viktor et retourne sur la glace, les joues rougies et les yeux dévastés. "Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire, pas vrai ?" insiste Viktor, puis il s'adoucit. "N'est-ce pas, Yuuri ?" Il l'attrape par les épaules, à moitié sur la rambarde pour le ramener auprès de lui. "Viens. Je veux être en pleine possession de mes capacités pour cette conversation. Cette situation n'a que trop duré."

"Que -" commence hésitant Yuuri, mais Viktor l'interrompt.

"Les âmes-sœurs," siffle-t-il. Le Japonais se pétrifie aussitôt. "Je sais que tu l'as trouvée."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," il secoue la tête violemment, "Et je t'ai choisi, Viktor. S'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi être près de toi," finit-il, le cœur brisé. "J'aime... j'aime..." Il se tait, cherchant ses mots, la respiration hachée et son souffle s'évapore dans l'air froid de l'Ice Castle.

"Calme-toi, моя звезда," dit-il doucement dans le silence tendu qui s'ensuit. "Viens par ici." Viktor le prend par la main, le fait s'asseoir sur un banc, et lui délace ses patins.

Et Yuuri en chaussettes refuse de rencontrer son regard, sa tête dans ses mains, paraissant totalement désespéré. Aussi Viktor lui pince légèrement les genoux, et Yuuri sursaute, mais accepte enfin de le regarder dans les yeux. "Viktor," murmure-t-il.

"Nous aurions dû avoir cette discussion il y a des mois. J'ai été arrogant." Il fronce les sourcils. "Et tu manques de confiance en toi. Comment as-tu pu ne pas remarquer que nous étions âmes-sœurs ? J'étais un  _ivrogne_  ridiculement écervelé pendant des semaines lorsque je suis arrivé à Hasetsu. Avant que tu n'acceptes les contacts. J'ai littéralement été nu devant toi plus de fois que je ne peux le compter, Yuuri, franchement, à quoi tu pensais ?" Les yeux bruns ne le lâchent pas du regard, comme pétrifié. "Les mois qui ont suivi ton premier Grand Prix, sans toi, ont été une véritable  _torture_. Yakov était à deux doigts de me tuer, quand bien même il savait la raison de ma gueule de bois perpétuelle."

"Nous," et c'est comme si Yuuri n'ose plus respirer, " _Nous_  sommes des _âmes-sœurs_  ?"

"Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre première rencontre ?"

"Tu m'as demandé si je voulais faire un selfie avec toi et j'ai cru mourir de honte," souligne Yuuri. "Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais, et j'avais complètement foiré la compétition la plus importante de ma vie. J'en étais quasiment malade, et j'étais complètement instable, j'ai à peine pu parler à Celestino."

" _Exactement_ ," renchérit Viktor, et la mâchoire de Yuuri se décroche. "J'ai été lent à la détente, mais je l'ai su au banquet."

Yuuri rougit. "Est-ce qu'on a... au banquet ?"

 _Est-ce qu'on a fait l'amour_  ?  _да, черт возьми_ , pense Viktor,  _je t'appartenais déjà, alors même que je t'avais à peine parlé_. Il presse son front contre le genou de Yuuri, frustré.

"Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, et tu as pensé que... quoi ? Que je jouais avec toi, et que mon âme-sœur m'attendait autre part, et que je ne faisais cas d'aucun d'entre vous ?"

"Je savais que tu m'aimais," répond doucement Yuuri, se mordant la lèvre, "Je pensais juste qu'à un moment tu devrais retourner en Russie, et que ce serait fini. Que tu reprendrais ta carrière. Que tu reprendrais le patin. Et que tu ne te souciais pas du lien, puisque ton âme-sœur serait là en Russie avec toi."

"Tu penses que mon âme-sœur est en Russie ?"

"Hé bien, après la coupe de Russie, tu agissais comme si retourner au Japon mettait le lien à l'épreuve!" proteste Yuuri.

"Parce que c'était la première fois que je quittais mon âme-sœur depuis des mois," affirme Viktor. "Parce que je  _t'_ ai laissé en Russie."

"Est-ce que Yurio le sait ?" Demande soudainement Yuuri, horrifié, et son visage est terriblement pâle. "Il va me tuer. Je t'ai volé à lui. Je croyais que c'était parce que ma façon de patiner t'intriguait couplée d'un pur coup de chance."

"Oh, Yurio est au courant." Et le patineur se rappelle très bien de la conversation ô combien inconfortable tenue en un russe lapidaire, la nuit de l'arrivée du jeune homme.

" _Tu es dégueulasse_ ," avait grondé le plus jeune, après qu'ils aient été séparés de Yuuri depuis moins d'une heure, " _Reprends-toi bordel, et ne deviens pas bourré à cause d'un PORC_." Et le coup de grâce. " _Arrête de t'exhiber !_ "

S'exhiber. Il embrasse le mollet du jeune homme, et ce dernier frissonne.

"Tout le monde pensait que j'étais honteusement évident dans mon affection, tu sais. Tu es le seul qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte."

"Ma famille non plus," proteste timidement Yuuri.

"Parce qu'ils sont partis du principe que tu leur dirais si c'était le cas !" rit Viktor.

"Phichit m'a demandé, c'est vrai" se souvient-il doucement. "Il disait que je me comportais étrangement ces derniers temps."

"Et c'est alors que tu as miraculeusement réalisé que l'on était des âmes-sœurs ?" rebondit Viktor. "Dis moi au moins que ça t'a traversé l'esprit."

"Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais." Sa voix est presque inaudible. "Et que je me moquais des âmes-sœurs."

La chaleur se répand dans le creux de son ventre, et les mots font doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Viktor se sent bizarre, et soudain il se rappelle l'une des conversations qu'il avait eue plus jeune avec Yakov.

" _Personne ne m'aime_ ," s'était-il plaint à son coach. " _Personne ne me connait vraiment"_.

" _Tout le monde t'aime_ ," avait rétorqué brutalement Yakov. " _N'as-tu pas entendu les encouragements et les félicitations que tu as reçus lorsque tu as décroché l'or ? N'as-tu pas remarqué leurs regards rivés sur toi ?_ "

" _Ils aiment l'idée qu'ils se font de moi_ ," lui avait-il répondu, " _Et c'est mon patinage qui les fascine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ils s'en lassent_."

" _Ton âme-sœur t'aimera un jour pour ce que tu es_ ," avait conclu Yakov tranquillement. " _Cela marche bien d'habitude_." Cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Yakov. Quand Viktor avait été plongé dans les affres de la gueule de bois à cause du lien, Yakov ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, car il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il endurait.

 _Ils y sont forcés_ , avait conclu Viktor en son for intérieur.  _Être amoureux l'un de l'autre sera une nécessité, parce que nous serons forcés par le lien - nous toucher sera une évidence, parce que nous n'aurons pas le choix. Et ça ne surprendra ni l'un ni l'autre._

Mais Yuuri avait été surpris. Étonné que Viktor l'ait choisi. Agréablement surpris de réaliser qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Surpris que Viktor ressente ses émotions à travers le lien, encore maintenant.

"Tu m'as désiré," il réalise soudain, d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. "Tu serais resté avec moi, même si cela aurait eu pour conséquence de t'éloigner de ton âme-sœur et de ne jamais expérimenter l'excitation délicieuse et le frissonnement d'ivresse ? Alors même que tu as toujours cru que je pouvais partir à n'importe quel moment, que je me  _moquais_  de toi lorsque je disais que mon âme-sœur m'attendait là, juste à côté ? Tu aurais supporté l'horrible sensation d'être malade juste pour rester avec moi ?"

Yuuri ne répond pas. Et cela veut tout dire.

"Hé bien," chantonne Viktor, caressant tendrement le visage adorablement rouge de son âme-sœur, "Je déclare l'entraînement de ce matin officiellement annulé."

"J'ai mangé du katsudon hier," l'avertit Yuuri, incertain, "Je devrais probablement faire de l'exercice."

"Oh, mais c'est ce que nous allons faire, дорогой." Son sourire s'élargit et il se lève. "Dans notre chambre."

* * *

Ils réalisèrent plusieurs choses suite à cette conversation.

"J'ai pris tout le monde dans mes bras à la Coupe de Russie," déclare Yuuri indigné lors d'un dîner, une semaine après leur discussion, "Et j'ai vomi dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Je croyais que c'étaient les nerfs - J'étais en fait totalement  _bourré_."

* * *

"Je n'ai même pas parlé à Viktor," Yuuri annonce timidement à son auditoire, et Viktor recrache sa bière.

"Tu ne te  _rappelles_  pas ?"

"Tu avais bu tellement de champagne," rit Christophe. "Tu étais totalement bourré."

"Rien qu'un peu de champagne," tempère Viktor, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, "Je t'ai vu avec le même verre vide à chaque fois que je levais la tête d'une interview."

"Un verre vide différent à chaque fois, alors," nuance Christophe.

"Celestino en a compté vingt" renchérit Phichit. "Il n'avait jamais vu Yuuri autant dans les vapes."

"Parce que tu veux dire que tu étais  _vraiment ivre_  ?" Vingt verres de champagne et la réaction du lien à leur première rencontre - ce n'est pas étonnant que Yuuri ait semblé si désinhibé ce soir-là. Soudainement, son fiancé d'ordinaire si sage se déhanchant sur une barre de pole dance ne semble plus aussi incongru. Soudainement, Yuuri n'ayant aucune idée du lien d'âmes-sœurs qui les unit prend tout son sens.

"Quoi, Viktor, tu pensais que c'était juste à cause de toi ?" le taquine Christophe. "Tu n'es pas si spécial après tout, hm ?"

"J'ai presque profité de toi" lâche brusquement Viktor, horrifié, "J'ai essayé de t'embarquer dans ma  _chambre_. дерьмо ! дерьмо."

"Je suis grandement intéressé par ce sujet," déclare Phichit, avide d'en savoir plus, "Je t'en prie, continue." Ses doigts pianotent déjà sur son téléphone.

"LA FERME !" Crie Yurio, tapant du poing contre la table. "La FERME, espèce de vieux pervers cinglé !" Otabek lui tapote gentiment le bras, et Viktor note ce geste dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, avant d'être de nouveau distrait.

"Nous avons parlé ?" Les yeux de Yuuri brillant d'innocence lui coupent le souffle.

"Tu as essayé de coucher avec lui ?" L'interroge Minako peut-être un peu trop intéressée. "Dès votre première rencontre ?"

"Comme c'est vil de ta part," l'accuse Christophe sournoisement, "Tu n'es vraiment qu'un playboy. Prends tes responsabilités, Viktor."

"C'est ce que je  _fais_ ," insiste le champion de patinage artistique, brusquement sérieux, et soudain tous les regards sont rivés sur leurs bagues et le restaurant tout entier les applaudit suite à l'exclamation joyeuse de Phichit.

* * *

Viktor s'était attendu à ce que le lien soit plus miséricordieux avec l'âge. Mais il n'en est rien; Yuuri le quitte pour quelques heures à peine et le voilà étourdi et fiévreux et frustré. Son téléphone sonne.

"Je serai bientôt à la maison," lui dit Yuuri au bout de la ligne. "Mon Dieu, est-ce que le lien est censé te donner aussi  _chaud_  ? Je suis brûlant et j'essaye encore de marcher droit."

"Je suis ivre," l'informe brutalement Viktor. "Et nu."

"Oh," il y a un son étranglé de la part de son mari.

"A très bientôt," promet le champion, lui soufflant un baiser par téléphone, "J'attends ton aide précieuse avec impatience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'en la lisant la version originale, je désirais ardemment savoir comment prononcer tous ces caractères cyrilliques inconnus, voici un petit lexique des expressions utilisées par Viktor. Entre crochets se trouve la prononciation selon l'alphabet phonétique international (il peut y avoir des erreurs) et à côté la transcription en français.
> 
> дорогой [dɐrˈoɡəj] / dorogoy: chéri
> 
> глупый [ɡlˈupᵻj] / gloupyy: imbécile
> 
> дурацкий [dʊrˈat͡skʲɪj] / douratskiy: crétin
> 
> моя звезда [mˈojə] [zvʲɪzdˈa] / moya zviezda: mon étoile
> 
> мое золото [mɐjˈɵ] [zˈolətə] / moie zoloto: mon trésor
> 
> да, черт возьми [dˈa] [t͡ʃʲˈɵrt] [vɐzʲmʲˈi] / da tchiept vozmi: Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !
> 
> дерьмо [dʲɪrʲmˈo] / diermo: merde
> 
> A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, il y en a neuf pour l'instant !


	2. Surnoms affectueux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doit porter des manches longues et un pantalon qui lui tombe jusqu'aux chevilles pour tous les cacher - le cyrillique chatoyant qui parsème sa peau, quelques fois agrémenté d'anglais, les caractères japonais tatoués sur son torse (mon katsudon), et même le grec bon sang ! Viktor n'a que trois petits mots : son nom gravé en magnifiques caractères cyrilliques, des petits traits bien sagement alignés dans un agencement complexe qui font rougir son voisin japonais et un unique mot en anglais : coach.  
> Un Univers alternatif où tous les surnoms affectueux dont vous affuble votre âme-sœur sont tatoués sur votre peau à votre naissance.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un Univers alternatif où tous les surnoms affectueux dont vous affuble votre âme-sœur sont tatoués sur votre peau à votre naissance.  
> Note de la traductrice : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture (ce chapitre est mon préféré, alors je suis encore plus excitée que d'habitude) !

"Elles sont  _magnifiques_ ," lui souffle subjuguée Yuuko, lorsqu'il les lui montre pour la première fois. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ?"

Il tord l'ourlet de son T-Shirt dans ses mains, mal-à-l'aise. "Je n'en suis pas sûr pour certaines."

"J'ai compris 'mon katsudon'," glousse-t-elle. "Yuuri ! J'aurais voulu que tu me les montres plus tôt." Il renfile son T-Shirt, secouant doucement la tête. Dévoiler ses marques d'âmes-sœurs en public au Japon est considéré comme grossier, et peut dans certains cas s'avérer dangereux. Il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le sort. Pendant un instant, il souhaite ne pas les avoir montrées à Yuuko - pendant un instant, il souhaite que ce soit elle qui l'appelle  _mon katsudon_  sans savoir les caractères délicatement tatoués sur sa clavicule. Mais il l'a compris la première fois que Nishigori l'a appelée  _sa princesse des glaces_ , la première fois qu'il l'a surnommée  _défenseur des opprimés_  et qu'elle a aussitôt rougi. Les deux sont âmes-sœurs, de  _ma femme chérie_  qui se niche sous le genou de Yuuko à  _l'imbécile au cœur tendre_  inscrit sur la nuque de Nishigori. Les marques d'âme-sœur de Yuuko recouvrent l'entièreté de ses bras et jambes, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Yuuri.

Ses bras sont submergés par du cyrillique chatoyant, quelques fois agrémenté d'anglais. Du français torride parsème ses omoplates, du danois longe sa colonne vertébrale, avant de se fondre dans de délicieux mais imprécis kanjis qui imprègnent son torse. Mari a essayé un matin de nettoyer du  _grec_  sur sa nuque, avant de s'approcher et de s'excuser, confuse.

"Mais le grec n'est-il pas une langue morte ?" Elle marmonne, après qu'ils aient cherché les symboles curieux dans un vieux manuel scolaire, et Yuuri embarrassé commence à porter de manière quasi-exclusive des cols roulés. Il aura plus chaud dans la patinoire comme ça. Mari ne lui parle plus jamais de ses marques - et il ne les mentionne pas non plus devant elle, pas après avoir aperçu le  _salope_  découpée durement sur la peau de son ventre. C'est rare, mais parfois des âmes-sœurs ne sont pas destinées à l'être.

"Tu vas être tellement chéri, Yuuri," lui dit tendrement Yuuko, posant sa main sur son torse. "Il n'y pas là un seul kanji qui ne déborde pas d'affection. Et tu le mérites." Le jeune homme ne conteste pas - cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est d'accord.

* * *

"Waouh," s'exclame Phichit un jour, se couvrant les yeux de ses mains, après être entré dans leur chambre à Detroit sans s'être annoncé. "Je suis désolé, Yuuri. Je jure que je n'ai pas ...vu grand-chose."

Yuuri rougit, mal-à-l'aise. "Ce n'est rien."

"Si ça peut t'aider," continue Phichit, "Je n'ai aucun kanji, donc tu crains rien si tu me les montres. Je ne veux absolument pas sortir avec toi, même si nous sommes destinés à être amis pour la vie, bien sûr. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas de thaï sur la peau."

"A la cheville," murmure Yuuri.

"Sérieux ?" Son regard brun chaleureux se dirige vers le bas. "Tu veux que je te le traduise ?"

"คนดี", prononce Yuuri, incertain, sa langue fourchant sur le mot étranger. "Ça veut dire ma gentille fille, enfin c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans le dictionnaire. Je crois que je me suis trompé. Est-ce que c'est un compliment ?"

"Ça veut dire 'mon ange,'" le corrige gentiment Phichit, "C'est ce que dit le Roi au patineur. Je l'ai aussi," rit-il doucement, levant son petit doigt, et le cœur de Yuuri se remplit d'affection. "C'est mon préféré." Ils pressent leur marque d'âme-sœur identique l'une contre l'autre, se changent et retournent sur la glace, heureux de la matérialisation de leur lien.  _Ce n'est pas seulement pour les âmes-_ _sœurs_ , réalise Yuuri, et cette pensée lui fait chaud au cœur.  _Elles sont pour tout le monde_.

"Et toi, laquelle tu préfères ?" lui demande Phichit alors qu'ils regardent Le Roi et le Patineur pour la troisième fois consécutive, tard dans la soirée.

"Je ne sais pas," admet Yuuri.

"Quelle est celle que tu aimes le moins alors ?" Continue Phichit, amusé, refusant de lâcher le morceau, et le jeune homme japonais se couvre les yeux, horriblement embarrassé, tandis qu'il lève sa main droite, montrant les minuscules lettres anglaises imprimées sur sa ligne de  _cœur_. " _Little stripper_  ! Yuuri, c'est affreusement scandaleux ! Depuis quand tu es strip-teaseur ? Et c'est tatoué dans un endroit si visible en plus !"

"Je n'en suis  _pas_  un," proteste Yuuri avec ferveur, qui ne peut que contempler avec angoisse Phichit attraper son compagnon le plus fidèle : son téléphone. "Phichit, non, Phichit -"

* * *

"Désolé," lui dit Celestino, "L'université requiert l'une de tes marques d'âme-sœur pour confirmer ton identité, tu sais ce que c'est la paperasse. Est-ce que tu peux en prendre une... moins intime ? Celle où il y a marqué ton prénom peut-être ?"

"Ça ne va pas être possible," bégaye Yuuri, repensant à l'endroit où se situe ce kanji spécifique. "Quels critères doit remplir la marque d'âme-sœur pour être valide ?"

"Facile d'accès," se remémore Celestino, "Et pas difficile à reconnaître." La tête de Yuuri est déjà pleine d'idées; son coude gauche, et la rivière de - est-ce de l'allemand ? - qui s'écoule jusqu'à la jointure de ses doigts.

"Choisissez-en juste une pour moi," répond-il rapidement, lui tendant sa main gauche.

"Mais  _combien_  de langues différentes tu arbores au juste," s'étrangle Celestino. "Oh Seigneur, est-ce que c'est du latin ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça Yuuri, mais ton âme-sœur semble avoir un goût prononcé pour le spectaculaire." Et encore, il ne  _voit_  même  _pas_  l'interminable liste de mots doux et embarrassants qui enserre sa hanche, une combinaison de kanji et de cyrillique, et il ne sait que les deux langues vont ensemble parce que prises séparément elles ne veulent rien dire. Ou bien le caractère qui grave délicatement la courbe de son oreille gauche, suite auquel il s'est fait réprimandé par un client indien venu aux thermes, qui insistait sur le fait  _qu'il y a des enfants ici, jeune homme, alors couvrez-moi ça_  !

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il, se sentant misérable, mais soudain Celestino sourit.

"J'ai trouvé celui qu'il me faut." Il tapote le haut du poignet de Yuuri, où siège un simple  _tesorino_. "C'est comme ça que j'appelle ma femme."

"Et elle aime bien ?"

Il rit. "C'est sur son front, donc la réponse est un non sans appel. Les bandeaux étaient devenus son accessoire favori - jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle comme ça pour la première fois et qu'elle se jette sur moi pour me punir." Il donne une petite tape sur la main droite Yuuri, gantée. "Tu as une collection impressionnante en tout cas. Je n'imagine même pas celles que ton âme-sœur doit avoir."

* * *

Viktor a trois mots, et seulement trois sur sa peau. Son nom se drape fièrement sur sa nuque, en de magnifiques caractères cyrilliques, une marque d'âme-sœur qu'il dévoile à chaque fois qu'il va sur la glace. De petits traits sont bien sagement alignés au-dessus de son nombril, un mot complexe qui a scandalisé et fait rougir un voisin japonais, qui a par la suite refusé avec véhémence de le traduire pour lui. Et finalement, gravé sur son cœur, un mot anglais, un unique mot :  _coach_.

Ce dernier ne cesse de l'amuser. Qui donc appelle son âme-sœur  _coach_  ? Lorsqu'il avait commencé ses prouesses sur la glace, il était devenu évident que ce mot se référait à ce sport; mais n'est-ce pas immoral, d'être amoureux de son coach ? Viktor n'arrive pas à s'imaginer que le fait de coacher quelqu'un pourrait changer sa vie à ce point, ni se projeter en tant qu'entraîneur, avec sa dureté parfois involontaire, sa langue bien pendue, et son esprit tête en l'air.

Et puis Yuuri Katsuki déboule et tout ce qu'il croit savoir se disloque sur l'instant. Il est ivre. Il ne parle même pas  _anglais_ , même si Viktor doit admettre que la marque sur son ventre  _brûle_  presque à l'écoute de cette langue étrangère. Puis Yuuri encercle Viktor de ses bras et dit la phrase fatidique : "Sois mon coach !" Personne ne veut que Viktor se retire, pas sans l'avoir surpassé - personne ne lui a jamais demandé de devenir entraîneur. Katsuki Yuuri est le premier, et Viktor réalise très vite qu'il veut qu'il soit le seul. Le banquet est atroce pour ses nerfs - Christophe parvient à peine à faire en sorte que le patineur japonais garde son haut et que ses marques d'âme-sœur soient préservées du regard des autres, alors qu'ils dansent quand même du pole dance ensemble. Mais les gants enlevés permettent au moins à Viktor de se gorger de la vision d'une portion généreuse de peau minutieusement tatouée.

Une personne allait aimer Yuuri de manière très passionnée - et Viktor souhaite déjà que cette personne soit lui. Mais il va attendre - il va  _espérer_  que le patineur ivre lui demande d'être son coach à nouveau, parce que cette fois Viktor allait lui répondre un  _oui_  tonitruant.

* * *

"Regardons ensemble ce que veulent dire nos marques !" dit Viktor à Yuri joyeusement, plusieurs mois plus tard. "On devrait utiliser quel dictionnaire en ligne à ton avis ?"

L'adolescent blond lui crache pratiquement ses mots au visage. "Comment t'as pu ne pas regarder ce qu'elles voulaient dire depuis tout ce temps ? T'es si ringard !"

"Le japonais est une langue complexe," le gronde gentiment Viktor. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il était tout simplement romantique, qu'il avait toujours secrètement espérer que leur sens serait quelque chose de magnifique, si magnifique que cela en deviendrait presque difficile à supporter, suffisamment magnifique pour compenser le fait qu'il n'ait que  _trois mots_  sur sa peau.

"C'est pas si difficile," grogne Yuri, et Viktor remarque amusé que le traducteur en ligne japonais est en  _favori_  sur le moteur de recherche.

"Alors ton âme-sœur est aussi japonaise Yuri, c'est ça ?" Et ça vaut le coup juste pour voir le délinquant en herbe taper du pied contre la table, dans une vaine tentative de cacher son embarras, une réaction plutôt inhabituelle chez lui.

Il soulève sa chemise et Yuri retrace rapidement les traits sur son téléphone.

"C'est  _dégueulasse_ ," est la seule réponse qu'il obtient de sa part, quelques instants plus tard. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son jeune compagnon, Viktor se doit de manifester son désaccord. "Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un m'appeler comme ça !"

"Et comment ton âme-sœur t'appelle-t-elle ?"

"Tigre," lui annonce le jeune homme d'un air suffisant.

"Entre autres choses, j'en suis certain."

"Ouais, c'est ça," lui rétorque Yuri d'un ton menaçant, et Viktor décide de ne pas plus s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Le mot gravé _est_ magnifique, pense-t-il, et il lui plaît beaucoup. Mais l'angoisse noue toujours son estomac - et si son âme-sœur était morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'appeler autrement ? Le patineur japonais pouvait s'être tué dans un crash d'avion, s'être ouvert la tête sur la glace (dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où il tombait), ou s'être perdu dans les jungles dangereuses et forêts mortelles de son pays natal.

Il fait part de ces scénarii dramatiques à Christophe, qui lève deux de ses longs doigts d'un air dédaigneux. "Premièrement, Viktor, tu n'es même pas sûr que ce garçon soit ton âme-sœur. Et deuxièmement, le Japon n'a rien à voir avec la terre sauvage que tu t'imagines. Tu devrais peut-être y aller pour te faire ton propre avis, non ?"

Viktor rejette l'invraisemblable idée de parcourir la moitié du globe juste pour montrer le kanji sur son ventre à un quasi-étranger et espérer contre attente qu'il l'appelle son âme-sœur un jour.

Et puis, il y a une vidéo, et le mot griffonné sur son cœur lui brûle presque la peau -  _coach_. Bien sûr que cela devait se passer ainsi. Katsuki Yuuri est un patineur expérimenté mais il vient à peine de rentrer dans le moment le plus important de sa carrière, tandis que Viktor est un champion de renommée mondiale ayant besoin d'une excuse pour prendre sa retraite. Yuuri lui  _avait demandé_  d'être son coach, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour prendre l'avion et s'envoler pour le Japon.

* * *

" _Tes vêtements_ ," est tout ce que parvient à prononcer son âme-sœur (potentielle) avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol des thermes, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux. Viktor n'a jamais parlé à un homme aussi serein que le père de Yuuri, qui lui offre un petit sourire et et l'informe dans un anglais hésitant que _nous ne dévoilons pas les marques d'âme-sœur ici._

Viktor ne les montre pas non plus d'ordinaire, mais il avait voulu l'impressionner. Après tout, il avait caché son kanji, c'est l'essentiel non ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si Yuuri aurait pu les voir, avec sa réaction disproportionnée. Au moins le patineur japonais n'était pas mort.

Autour d'un délicieux repas, il cherche à connaître davantage son âme-sœur (potentielle) et réfléchit désespérément à des surnoms qui pourraient convenir au jeune homme devant lui. Comment voudrait-il l'appeler ? Il pense à une multitude de mots affectueux russes qu'il utiliserait en temps normal, mais le premier surnom qui lui vient à l'esprit à la place et s'échappe de sa bouche imprudente est  _little piggy_. Pas l'idéal, c'est sûr, mais ça devra faire l'affaire.

Yuuri n'a aucune réaction. C'est assez pénible, mais beaucoup de gens n'espèrent pas qu'un lien d'âme-sœur se soit dévoilé au premier surnom énoncé. Yuuri semble être calme de nature, et ne paraît pas être du genre à réagir exagérément; même au banquet, alors qu'il dansait lascivement contre la barre de pole dance, son visage restait étrangement serein. Ou alors Viktor n'arrive tout simplement pas à lire ses réactions.

Il se rend très vite compte cependant que ce n'est pas bien difficile, car les réactions qu'il obtient de son âme-sœur consistent très souvent en un immédiat et bruyant _qu'est-ce que tu fais s'il te plaît non_. Il y a deux choses que Yuuri ne peut pas supporter et lui interdit fermement : le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre, et le joindre aux bains sans ses vêtements.

"Pourquoi pas ?" boude Viktor. "Tout le monde porte des serviettes de toute façon ! Je ne verrai pas tes marques."

"Elles. Sont.  _Partout_ ," lui rétorque Yuuri avec fermeté. "C'est hors de question."

Le temps passe et le lien d'âme-sœur lui sort presque de l'esprit. Être l'entraîneur de Yuuri est étrangement plaisant et étonnamment attendrissant, et il ne veut surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Même si la patineur japonais peut paraître distant parfois, il reste toujours franc et sincère. Il est stressé, dit ce qu'il pense, et est d'une patience infinie. Il s'amuse de nombre des pitreries de Viktor, le grondant parfois affectueusement. Alors Viktor oublie le lien pour l'instant, enfin jusqu'à la compétition de patinage à l'Ice Castle qui enthousiasme tout Hasetsu, quand il enlace Yuuri surexcité et s'exclame, "Excellent travail, ils t'ont adoré, mon katsudon !"

Le _rougissement_ qui s'étale aussitôt sur la peau de Yuuri attire l'attention sur ses quelques marques d'âme-sœur visibles en dépit de ses efforts, et ils trébuchent l'un sur l'autre, tandis que Yuuri bégaye un faible " _Viktor_!"

Son élève refuse de regarder dans sa direction, alors même qu'il sait pertinemment que les yeux du patineur sont rivés sur lui.

"Comment m'appelles-tu dans  _ta_  tête, Yuuri ?" Le silence s''impose et Viktor ressent le besoin irrépressible de se rapprocher de lui, le faible éclairage des lampadaires ne lui permettant pas de discerner son expression. "Yuuri, c'est important."

"Rien de trop familier," s'étrangle-t-il, se tordant les mains et triturant ses lunettes. "Rien...qui ne présume quoique ce soit."

 _Dis-le_ , le presse Viktor mentalement.  _Dis-le, Yuuri, dis au moins l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y en a que trois_.

Mais le silence inconfortable s'éternise, et le patineur japonais semble si mal, qu'il décide finalement de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de rentrer à la maison, sans un mot.

* * *

Il le dit pour la première fois au championnat des Régions du sud, juste avant d'entrer sur la glace.

"N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour ta jambe sur ce triple," lui rappelle Viktor au dernier moment, et Yuuri hoche la tête, et jette des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de la patinoire, avant de rendre sa bouteille d'eau à Viktor tout en le remerciant distraitement.

"Merci, coach."

Viktor ne le quitte certainement pas des yeux. Il essaye de rester calme, essaye de forcer sa mémoire à se souvenir que Yuuri a des  _centaines_  de surnoms et qu'il n'en a encore confirmé que quelques-uns. Le  _coach_ gravé sur sa peau le brûle, et il tente d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer en grondant Yuuri à la fin de sa performance, en refusant d'y faire allusion dans les vestiaires, en se concentrant sur le comportement de Yuuri à l'égard de son fan surexcité, tout pour ne pas ne serait-ce qu'oser y penser.

Minami obtient les autographes de ses deux idoles, et en profite pour rester un peu avec eux.

"J'y avais déjà pensé," jacasse-t-il gaiement, "Mais nous avons tous les deux du cyrillique pas vrai, Yuuri ?" Le garçon lui désigne d'un air enthousiaste son bras, complètement couvert par ses manches longues. "Je l'ai remarqué l'an dernier, désolé ! Mais j'étais si excité d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec toi."

Yuuri est si fermé lorsque le sujet des âmes-sœurs est sur le tapis, si fermé à l'évocation des âmes-sœurs  _en général_ , que Viktor s'attend à ce que la conversation prenne fin immédiatement. Mais il aurait dû le savoir - ce jeune homme est toujours plein de surprises.

"Je me demande si elles correspondent," lui répond chaleureusement Yuuri, "Tu voudras me les montrer dans les vestiaires ?"

Minami peut difficilement se contenir.  _Viktor_  peut difficilement se contenir.

Ils sont assis dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, seuls, et ses mains agrippent le volant bien trop violemment. Yuuri, assis sagement, ne dit rien, et la tension monte.

"Tu as du cyrillique ?" demande lentement Viktor, se forçant à rassembler toute la délicatesse dont il peut faire preuve, "Tu as du  _cyrillique_  tatoué sur la peau et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"

Yuuri se frotte la nuque, embarrassé. "J'en ai. Tout comme j'ai d'autres langues."

"Ça veut dire que tu n'as qu'un ou deux mots, c'est ça ?" Il s'arrête à un feu rouge, et prend la main tremblante de Yuuri dans la sienne, cherchant à découvrir ses doigts sous son gant. _J'ai déjà tellement de noms pour toi. Laisse-moi les voir._

"L-la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas là."

"La _plupart_." Il relève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. " _La plupart_ , Yuuri ?"

"Sur mes bras," s'excuse presque Yuuri, "Du poignet à l'épaule."

"Quelle langue occupe la place la plus importante ?" insiste Viktor, d'une manière qu'il espère innocente, et Yuuri a un geste impuissant en direction du pare-brise.

"Le feu est vert."

"Quelle langue occupe la place la  _plus importante_  ?"

"Le russe !" avoue Yuuri à l'agonie, et c'est presque comme s'il aurait préféré se jeter de la voiture en marche plutôt que de continuer cette conversation. "Mais je le jure, Viktor, je n'ai - je n'aurais jamais essayé de -"

"J'ai un kanji," L'interrompt vivement Viktor. Il rallume le contacte et démarre calmement. "Je pense que mon âme-sœur est japonaise, Yuuri, je ne suis pas sûr de te l'avoir déjà dit."

"Non," son élève prend une inspiration tremblante. "En effet."

Du coin de l'œil, Viktor observe les lumières de la ville danser sur le visage de Yuuri. _Il cherche une réponse_ , comprend-il. Alors patiemment, doucement, il laisse à son âme-sœur le temps nécessaire.

"Je ne vais te mettre aucune pression, tu sais," ajoute doucement Viktor, alors qu'ils atteignent la maison, "Je veux juste que tu  _considères_  cette hypothèse, Yuuri."

Le timide jeune homme est d'habitude si impatient de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, seul, mais cette fois il hésite, se mordant la lèvre, et retient Viktor par la manche.

"Est-ce que - est-ce que tu vas rester mon coach, si nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ?" Il s'interrompt et reprend, d'une voix encore plus basse. "Si nous n'en sommes pas ?"

Le monde de Viktor s'est réduit au sol recouvert de tatamis, à la lumière de la lune qui se déverse par la fenêtre, et aux yeux de Yuuri, emplis de tendresse, qui ne le quittent pas du regard. Et tout prend sens à ce moment - il avait toujours pensé que trois mots étaient bien trop insuffisants pour parvenir à exprimer toute l'étendue de l'amour d'une âme-sœur, mais il réalise à présent que si Yuuri les prononce, ces trois petits mots seraient presque trop durs à supporter. Car ils déborderont d'amour, d'amour, de respect, d'adoration et d' _espoir_.

"Bien évidemment." Il se rapproche, l'enferme dans ses bras, et presse un baiser sur les cheveux noirs. "Bien évidemment que je le resterai, Yuuri, pour toujours." Ses marques d'âme-sœur le brûlent, et il refuse de le laisser partir. Ils ont cette discussion encore et encore, autant de fois que Yuuri en a besoin.

_Occupe-toi de moi jusqu'à ce que je me retire._

_En espérant que tu ne prennes jamais ta retraite._

* * *

"Christophe, comment appelles-tu tes amants en français ?" C'est inhabituel pour eux deux de se téléphoner, mais le suisse avait eu besoin d'un conseil pour améliorer sa technique, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau rival russe sur la glace. Christophe avait été un peu amer suite à sa défaite à la Coupe de Chine, même s'il était content que Yuuri soit arrivé à être sélectionné pour le Grand Prix, et Viktor et lui avaient fini par bavarder.

"Dans mon lit ou pas ?"

"Parce qu'il y a une différence ?"

Quand il essaye l'un de ses nouveaux mots favoris devant un Yuuri adorablement confus, alors qu'ils s'entraînent un jour chez Minako, l'ancienne ballerine manque de briser la barre.

"Je doute fortement que Yuuri ait un jour ne serait-ce que  _penser_ faire ça avec sa bouche," siffle-t-elle tandis que l'objet de toute l'affection de Viktor continue ses étirements, concentré et indifférent à son environnement. "Est-ce tu comprends au moins ce que tu dis ?"

"Non, mais c'est joli, pas vrai ?"

Elle le fusille du regard, puis secoue la tête en signe de défaite et soupire. "Omoplate gauche."

Le cœur de Viktor rate un battement. "Quoi ?"

"Je ne le dirai pas deux fois," chantonne-t-elle, et elle retourne aussitôt s'entraîner.

* * *

Viktor s'entraîne à prononcer parfaitement les sons qu'utilise Hiroko à chaque fois qu'elle appelle affectueusement son mari, et Yuuko l'aide à parfaire son accent. Le mot lui échappe un jour alors que Yuuri sort de la patinoire, et c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt, mais Viktor souhaite plus que tout l'avoir dit des  _mois_ plus tôt parce que deux secondes plus tard sa langue est dans la bouche de Yuuri et une main impatiente guide la sienne pour la presser sur la peau d'une nuque brûlante cachée par le col roulé, là où Viktor devine être tatouée la marque correspondante.

"Nous devrions attendre," halète Yuuri, les joues rosies, "Attendre jusqu'à ce que je les ai - tous dits. Pour être sûrs.  _Que_  je les dise tous."

"Est-ce que tu sous-entends que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble tant que l'on n'a pas confirmé que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ?"

"Absolument pas," rétorque fermement Yuuri, et il verrouille la porte des vestiaires.

* * *

"Tout d'abord," lui annonce Yuuko une semaine plus tard, après une séance d'une heure particulièrement satisfaisante dans les vestiaires de l'Ice Castle, "A part le fait qu'elles n'aient que six ans, mes filles n'ont aucune honte et ne connaissent pas de limite, donc je ne peux que vivement vous conseiller de ne pas faire ce genre de choses en public. Elles vous trouveront. Elles le posteront sur Internet."

Viktor se demande un instant si Yuuri serait intéressé par cette hypothèse, mais... il a comme des doutes. Il ouvre la bouche pour poser une question et Yuuko, secouant la tête, le fait taire en levant sa main.

"Oui, nous pouvons vous entendre. Ce qui m'amène à ce que je voulais te dire ensuite : tu devrais savoir ce que dit Yuuri plus que n'importe qui d'autre." Yuuri gémit de plaisir dans sa langue natale la plupart du temps; et Viktor prend le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer assez pour parler anglais comme un beau compliment. Yuuko prend un stylo et gribouille un symbole sur sa main, mais avant même qu'elle ne finisse il sait déjà quelle forme vont prendre les traits griffonnés à la hâte.

"Ça te dit quelque chose ?" Lui demande-t-elle gentiment, mais il hoche déjà la tête, la gorge serrée.  _Me dire quelque chose ? Je l'ai gravé dans ma peau._

"Il ne m'appelle pas comme ça d'habitude."

"Yuuri n'est pas le type de personne à dire ce genre de choses en public."

"Je vais lui faire dire que ça pendant une semaine," promet Viktor et il se dépêche de rentrer à la maison.

"моя любов," susurre-t-il, les yeux rivés au regard brun. "мое золото," poursuit-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "сладкий," finit-il dans un souffle contre l'épaule de Yuuri, et il les emmène dans leur chambre.

"J'en ai peut-être tatoué sur tout le corps," lui dit doucement Yuuri, lorsqu'ils sont seuls. "Mais je ne parle pas russe." Viktor relève la manche de Yuuri, soulève son bras pour l'amener à portée de ses lèvres, et baise un autre mot de la rivière de cyrillique qui s'écoule sur sa peau. любимый.

"Laisse-moi t'apprendre."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un autre petit récapitulatif des surnoms affectueux utilisés !
> 
> Thaï
> 
> คนดี [khndī]: mon ange
> 
> Italien
> 
> tesorino : chéri
> 
> Russe
> 
> моя любов / moya lyubov : mon amour
> 
> мое золото / moye zoloto : mon trésor
> 
> сладкий / sladkiy : chéri
> 
> любимый / lyubimyy : mon bien-aimé


	3. Proche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chien, réalise soudain Yuuri, la personne la plus chère à mon âme-sœur est présentement... un chien.  
> Quand Yuuri échange de corps avec Makkacchin une nuit durant et tente désespérément de ne pas perdre l'esprit.  
> Un Univers alternatif où vous échangez temporairement de corps avec la personne dont votre âme-sœur se sent la plus proche. Ce phénomène peut se produire plusieurs fois après que vous vous soyez rencontrés en vrai pour la première fois.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un Univers alternatif où vous échangez temporairement de corps avec la personne dont votre âme-sœur se sent la plus proche. Ce phénomène peut se produire plusieurs fois après que vous vous soyez rencontrés en vrai pour la première fois.
> 
> Si jamais vous avez une idée d'un univers alternatif sur le thème des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir via les commentaires, et j'écrirai peut-être un one-shot sur le sujet. J'essaie d'éviter les clichés du genre (le nom de l'âme-sœur tatoué sur le bras, un compte à rebours jusqu'à la première rencontre, des couleurs qui apparaissent sur la peau au premier contact, etc), mais sinon je suis grande ouverte à toutes formes d'inspiration ! Étonnez-moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Quand Yuuri revient à lui, son corps tout entier lui semble étrangement petit, et inhabituellement près du sol. Tout le monde lui a dit que ça arrivait un jour, mais c'était une chose entièrement différente de le vivre. De savoir qu'il occupait le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une personne chère à son âme-sœur. De la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi un être si chéri serait-il étendu sur le sol ? Il essaie de se lever, et ses griffes ripent contre le carrelage tandis qu'il trébuche sur sa queue.

 _Un chien_ , réalise soudain Yuuri,  _la personne la plus chère à mon âme-sœur est présentement... un chien._

"Makkachin, время отхода ко сну," l'appelle une voix familière à ses oreilles, et Yuuri sait qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite.  _Viktor Nikiforov_  lui chuchote affectueusement des mots doux dans un russe chantant, et le guide gentiment à travers les pièces de la maison du champion de patinage artistique. Sa maison située  _en Russie_ , et les griffes de Yuuri cliquettent sur le parquet froid. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il a rencontré pour la première fois son idole, une rencontre dans des circonstances horribles, bien plus affreuses que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer de surcroît. Mais rencontrer votre âme-sœur, rien qu'un bref moment, suffisait à ce que l'échange de corps puisse se produire. V _iktor Nikiforov ? Impossible. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je t'en prie ne te doute de rien !_  Yuuri tente de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique, mais c'est peine perdue, et il commence déjà à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Intérieurement. Extérieurement, ce ne doit être que des jappements haletants de chiot perdu et désorienté. _Tu peux faire le chien_ , s'encourage-t-il, dans une panique aveugle.  _Tu n'as même pas à faire semblant d'être une personne différente ! Tu ne dois même pas parler ! C'est une chance, tu peux y arriver !_

Et puis ils sont dans la chambre de Viktor, après avoir trébuché sur sa queue des dizaines de fois, et Yuuri réalise qu'il n'est pas chanceux, oh non, parce que Viktor semble apprécier dormir nu et escompte vraisemblablement que son  _chien_  le rejoigne dans son lit.

"вверх, Makkachin," lui ordonne-t-il gentiment en russe, tapotant doucement la couverture sur le lit. "сопровождать, малютка."

Yuuri décide de courir en rond dans toute la maison à la place, ce qui apparemment n'est pas trop éloigné du personnage, vu que son idole le poursuit joyeusement, et lui parle gaiement dans sa langue natale incompréhensible, puis ébouriffe sa fourrure jusqu'à ce que Yuuri ne soit trop fatigué pour continuer à se débattre. Viktor le porte jusqu'à son lit, le dépose sur les couvertures, et lui murmure des choses dans un russe mélodieux qui le berce doucement. Les douces caresses sur ses oreilles canines s'espacent peu à peu, et le champion s'endort. Yuuri reste là, pleinement éveillé, et admire les traits adoucis par le sommeil de son idole, un visage apaisé qu'il voit pour la première fois, et dans la chambre calme et sereine de la pièce, arrive à la seule conclusion logique : il y avait une erreur monumentale quelque part.

Lui en tant qu'âme-sœur du patineur russe, c'est déjà insensé, mais que cet homme célèbre, cet homme brillant et magnifique, adoré de tous, ait comme être le plus proche de lui _un chien_  ? Mais où sont passés ses amants ? Ses fans ? Et le fabuleux Christophe Giacometti ? Son entraîneur ? C'est tout simplement incompréhensible. Il donne un coup de museau et renifle cette main qui repose sur sa fourrure, essayant de se dégager, mais soudain Viktor ouvre les yeux, et la couleur bleue saisissante de ses iris brille dans la lumière de lune.

"холодно ?" L'homme lui demande, la voix rauque de sommeil, et il le rapproche de lui. Des lèvres se pressent doucement contre son museau, et Yuuri voit les yeux se refermer lentement. Son cœur se serre.

 _Quelqu'un devrait t'aimer plus que ça_ , ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser, _même si je ne comprends pas comment l'univers a pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de me choisir. Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_  Quand il se réveille le lendemain dans son corps, il va aussitôt à la patinoire, et danse sur la glace jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Il patine tous les matins, toutes les après-midis, toutes les soirées, encore et encore, mais plus rien n'est pareil, plus depuis le Grand Prix. Rentrer à la maison semble être l'unique solution. Donc Yuuri rentre, il rentre à Hasetsu, mais quitter sa vie à Détroit est plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Quand Yuuri entre dans leur appartement pour récupérer le dernier carton et rouler le dernier précieux poster de Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit est perché bizarrement sur son lit. Son visage à la peau mate arbore une expression des plus curieuses, comme si la pièce lui est soudainement devenue étrangère. Yuuri imagine que ça doit être le cas; ils ont toujours été ensemble à Détroit, et maintenant il part. La séparation va être dure. Le jeune homme est brutalement submergé par l'émotion, et s'approche lentement de son meilleur ami.

"Tu vas me manquer." Il déglutit difficilement. "Tu me promets que tu répondras à mes appels Skype ?"

"Oui," lui répond simplement son colocataire, ses yeux noisette l'examinant attentivement. "Est-ce que nous sommes..." Sa voix est basse et sérieuse. "Sommes-nous amants ?"

Yuuri rit doucement. "Je sais que c'est ta scène préférée du Roi et du Patineur, Phichit, mais je pense qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment à la situation." Il regarde sa montre. "Tu veux qu'on le voit une dernière fois, c'est ça ? Mon avion ne décolle pas avant huit heures."

"Ce serait bien," acquiesce aussitôt Phichit. "Faisons... faisons quelque chose ensemble."

"D'accord. Oh, un dernier selfie, aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Il s'assoit sur le lit, et attrape l'ordi portable de Phichit. Son meilleur ami s'essuie les mains sur son pantalon, et paraît perdu, aussi Yuuri le prend en pitié et introduit une main agile dans la veste de Phichit pour récupérer le téléphone flambant neuf. "Vu à quel point tu adores cette chose, tu l'as toujours à portée de main," le taquine-t-il. Il se rapproche du patineur thaï, et positionne correctement le téléphone. "Souris !"

Phichit est le pro des selfies, et pourtant il ne jette pas ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil à la photo prise, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur Yuuri.

"Nous sommes vraiment proches," dit-il calmement, doucement.

Yuuri baisse le regard, et la _honte_  prend possession de son cœur. "Ouais," acquiesce-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé de partir. Mais je ... dois rentrer à la maison..."

"Ne me laisse pas tout gâcher," l'interrompt maladroitement son colocataire. "Je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux juste... que tu t'amuses avant ton départ avec ton..."

"Mon meilleur ami," complète férocement Yuuri. "Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, Phichit. J'espère que je suis un assez bon ami pour que tu me considères ainsi toi aussi."

"C'est le cas, j'en suis sûr," affirme-t-il, avec un demi-sourire étrange. Yuuri lui ouvre les bras, mais le jeune homme d'habitude si tactile reste statique, comme s'il ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide soudainement à bouger, et qu'il le serre dans ses bras avec ferveur, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas étreints des millions de fois déjà. Ils se séparent, tandis que Yuuri se dépêche de sécher les quelques larmes qui débordent de ses yeux.

"Désolé. Tu sais que je pleure facilement."

"Regardons le film," lui répond Phichit, avec un sourire fragile et incertain. Les deux jeunes hommes se placent devant l'ordi, et à peine le prologue a-t-il commencé que Yuuri sent peser sur lui le regard perçant du patineur thaï.

"Oui ?"

"Puis-je..." ses yeux refusent de rencontrer son regard, et Yuuri remonte nerveusement ses lunettes en réponse." Est-ce je peux poser ma tête sur ton épaule ?"

"Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander," lui répond le japonais en riant. "Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?" Son meilleur ami se penche lentement, et n'ose même pas s'appuyer de tout son poids. Yuuri lui donne une pichenette affectueuse sur le front, une habitude qu'il a prise de Phichit lui-même. "Et moi qui pensais que c'était moi le timide." Il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais l'autre se serre contre lui.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit Phichit s'endormir au milieu de son film favori, mais ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus dans leurs dernières heures passées ensemble, leurs heures si précieuses. Quand Yuuri le secoue gentiment pour le réveiller et lui dire un dernier au-revoir avant de partir à l'aéroport, Phichit grogne et le prend dans ses bras sans hésitation. Il lui a déjà envoyé trois tweets le temps que son avion prenne son envol.

* * *

Yuuri ne s'attend pas (et c'est pour le moins un euphémisme) à voir Viktor Nikiforov se baigner dans les thermes de sa famille. Son esprit angoissé a déjà élaboré les pires scénarii possibles : que Viktor sait qu'il a pris la place de son chien et qu'il est là pour l'humilier et le rejeter de la pire des manières qui soit. Quoique la réalité est presque aussi terrifiante : Viktor l'a vu patiner et a traversé la moitié du globe pour venir l'entraîner.

"Je veux tout savoir sur toi," lui susurre sensuellement Viktor, ses doigts effleurant son poignet, sa mâchoire, l'acculant dans la petite pièce de la maison de ses parents, encore remplie de cartons. Yuuri prend peur et rétablit aussitôt une distance de sécurité nécessaire pour lui éviter la crise cardiaque, et ce avant que le patineur russe ne puisse s'approcher davantage. "Hm ? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis loin de moi ?"

Leurs prochaines conversations sont tout aussi difficiles à supporter pour son cœur. Yuuri ne sait  _absolument pas_ pourquoi Viktor semble considérer comme normal de le poursuivre les bras chargés de couvertures pour le convaincre de dormir avec lui, alors même qu'il a refusé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, ni pourquoi il est si  _tactile_. Ou encore pourquoi il insiste toujours pour que leurs bras soient entrelacés sur le chemin du retour. Yuuri a toujours un mouvement de recul à chaque approche, mais Viktor n'y fait pas attention, semble au contraire à chaque fois redoubler d'efforts pour s'approcher quand il essaye de mettre la distance entre eux. Qu'ils soient seuls ou non ne trouble pas davantage Viktor - à la compétition des Régions du sud, il n'hésite pas à l'attirer dans un câlin devant les caméras frénétiques, et refuse de le lâcher.

Et ça le rend mal-à-l'aise. Mais c'est excitant. Et horrible. C'est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie.

Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors il tente de se calmer et de se laisser faire, laisser Viktor s'épanouir dans son comportement exubérant, profiter de leur...amitié. Car ce n'est certainement plus une relation ordinaire de coach à élève.

Quelques jours avant la coupe de Chine, Yuuri amène des rāmen après l'entraînement et propose de les manger ensemble devant un classique du cinéma japonais. Ils s'asseyent sur le lit de Viktor, et ce dernier trace de ses doigts des motifs sur le genou de Yuuri, puis il se penche vers lui et se pelotonne contre son épaule. Yuuri, habitué, se calme presque immédiatement de son mouvement instinctif de panique, et se cantonne à lui donner un gentil petit coup d'épaule, mais le besoin de parler, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se fait soudain irrépressible : "Je ne suis pas Makkachin, tu sais."  _Bien sûr_ , pense-t-il aussitôt, désespéré,  _bien sûr que c'est ce que je dis en premier. Et pourquoi pas lui raconter directement toute l'histoire horriblement embarrassante pendant qu'on y est ?_

Il sent Viktor se tendre contre lui, et il se mord la langue. Viktor reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis demande soudain d'un ton joyeux, "Tu ne m'aimes pas, Yuuri ?"

"Quoi ?"

Et sans aucune hésitation, il s'exécute et répète, semblant absolument sincère. "Tu ne m'aimes pas, Yuuri ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Que je t'aime je veux dire. Tu sais que je - tu le sais bien."  _Que je t'aime bien plus que je le devrais._ Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les empêcher, dans un balbutiement désordonné. Et Viktor devant lui, lui sourit paresseusement.

"Parfois," dit-il lentement, "On ne dirait pas. Je sais que c'est faux - mais cela veut juste dire qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuuri hoche docilement la tête, embarrassé. Les relations fonctionnent dans les deux sens, recevoir et donner en retour, il le sait pertinemment, et on le lui a répété des centaines de fois. Et là Viktor lui offre une ouverture, une occasion, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, sachant que Viktor a toujours voulu tout savoir sur lui, aussi avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, il s'écrie, "Parlons de nos vies respectives."

Viktor se redresse aussitôt, les yeux brillants. "Tu es sûr ?"

"O-oui. Demande-moi ce que tu veux."

"As-tu déjà expérimenté un échange de corps avec ton âme-sœur, Yuuri ?" lui demande innocemment le russe, parce que Viktor n'a jamais été le genre de personne à être timide ou réservé, ou à répugner à prendre l'initiative, et Yuuri nie de la tête de manière si brusque qu'il se fait mal, en plus de perdre toute crédibilité.

" _Non !_ Absolument pas. Définitivement, non."  _Je ne suis absolument pas obsédé par toi. Je ne suis définitivement pas jaloux de ton chien. Je ne veux pas être ton chien._ La perspective d'avouer qu'il a dormi avec le russe nu dans son lit n'est pas du tout alléchante, et il n'est pas prêt à révéler cet épisode de sa vie à qui que ce soit.

Mais le truc est qu'il n'est pas doué pour mentir, pourtant Viktor ne dit rien, le regarde juste avec ses yeux bleus lumineux, et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Très bien," finit-il par dire dans un soupir. "C'est vraiment dommage."

Et la question est sur le bout de sa langue, et Yuuri doit la poser sous peine de se haïr à jamais. "Et toi ?"

Son idole pince ses lèvres fines. " _Da_."

Yuuri pâlit dangereusement, essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.  _Il y a toujours une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. Il a pu échanger avec quelqu'un de mon entourage lorsque je n'étais pas là, ça s'est déjà vu._

Mais la nervosité gagne du terrain, et tout ce à quoi il peut penser se résume à :  _Viktor sait, et ça ne lui plaît pas._

"Et tu as - tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur."

Les doigts de Viktor s'arrêtent de danser sur son genou, et il lui envoie un sourire éblouissant. " _Da_." Et ce sourire court-circuite le cerveau de Yuuri. Qui veut soudain lui poser plein de questions, lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, lui demander si ça lui  _va_ , mais Viktor lui parle déjà de nouveau, le bout de ses doigts effleurant son menton. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais Yuuri, si tu n'avais jamais d'échange ?"

Yuuri regarde l'un des coins de la petite pièce, incapable de soutenir son regard. "Ah. Je, j'imagine que ça voudrait dire que je n'ai... pas d'âme-sœur."

"Et tu en voudrais une, Yuuri ?"

Il déglutit. "Oui. Mais je comprends aussi que parfois... parfois l'univers se trompe et ne choisit pas les bonnes personnes. Et je ne pense pas que les âmes-sœurs devraient être obligées de rester ensemble si elles ne le veulent pas."  _Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu es là ? Parce que tu te sens obligé ? Forcé ?_

"Et tu penses," continue Viktor prudemment, d'un ton calme, "que l'univers n'a pas bien choisi en ce qui te concerne ?"

_Je suis persuadé que l'univers en a eu assez de m'écouter ne parler que de toi pendant les dix dernières années, et a décidé de faire de toi mon âme-sœur en représailles. Pour me punir. Une cruelle blague._

"L'univers a-t-il bien choisi pour toi ?" Réplique-t-il, pour se préserver, mais il le regrette presque aussitôt.

"Il m'a mis dans une situation regrettable en ce qui concerne mon âme-sœur. Mais il a été très généreux avec moi dans bien d'autres domaines." Les médailles d'or gagnées. Les femmes. La fortune. La popularité. La beauté. Et du talent, tant de talent et la volonté de l'utiliser à bon escient. Mais le champion a bien d'autres choses pour lui encore : sa gentillesse parfois trop franche, son charisme omniprésent, son rire rauque, son sens de l'humour parfois étrange et son goût horriblement mauvais en matière de films. Oui, l'on peut dire que l'univers a été généreux avec Viktor Nikiforov; une sorte de compensation, suppose-t-il, pour avoir été lié à Katsuki Yuuri, et son anxiété chronique qui ruine toutes ses potentialités en patinage artistique.

Et il lui faut rassembler toute sa volonté pour parvenir à dire les mots suivants, "Peut-être que tu devrais oublier ton âme-sœur dans ce cas."  _Pars si c'est ce que tu veux. Ne ruine pas tout ce que tu as déjà._

_Ne me ruine pas en restant avec la volonté de partir._

Viktor le fixe longuement, intensément,  _avec acuité._ "Tu n'as jamais expérimenté un échange, Yuuri ?" Et ce dernier ne dit rien, et regarde désespérément les couvertures. Reconnaître que c'est le cas, reconnaître qu'ils sont effectivement des âmes-sœurs, revient à donner tout ce qu'il est à cet homme : son patinage, sa carrière, sa maison, son cœur, signifie s'abandonner à ce lien. Et le reconnaître voudra dire écouter le rejet consécutif, le forcera à vivre dans la réalité au lieu de ses rêves. Yuuri prend rarement l'initiative dans une conversation. Mais son idole a voulu être son entraîneur, pour un an du moins, et il va prendre tout ce qu'il peut. Mais, il entend alors les mots de Viktor, qui parviennent doucement à ses oreilles, "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu crois que je devrais te choisir à la place ?"

Yuuri ne peut plus se retenir.

"Je dis que rien ne te retient ici !" Parce qu'il refuse que ses lèvres le trahissent en répondant le  _oui_  qui lui brûle la langue, il commence à bredouiller des mots sans queue ni tête, un mélange malheureux de japonais et d'anglais, et ce qui ressort principalement ne sont que des  _pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

Viktor le laisse vider son sac en silence, regarde les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, des larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler, et soudain il lui répond, fermement, "Je veux te voir patiner. Magnifiquement. Patiner avec tout le potentiel, le talent dont je te sais capable, comme si ton corps était la musique."

"D-d'accord," Yuuri hoche la tête, tremblant. "D'accord." Parce que le patinage est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux; parce qu'il sait s'exprimer sur la glace, bien mieux qu'avec ses mots. Il se décide finalement à se lever du lit, fermant l'ordinateur portable au passage, mais les longs doigts sont de nouveau sur son genou, et tracent déjà des cercles apaisants.

"Tu peux rester." Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil, prêt à refuser, mais Viktor ajoute rapidement, "Je le veux. Que tu restes. Si tu le veux aussi, bien sûr."

Regrettable. Viktor considère leur lien comme  _regrettable._ Mais il veut quand même tenter le coup.

Yuuri avait pensé qu'ils étaient semblables, au moins dans leur façon de ne vouloir que le meilleur, de ne viser que l'or, que ce soit dans la patinoire ou dans la vie de tous les jours.

"Je vais me coucher."

Et comme lors de leur première rencontre, Viktor le regarde partir.

Le matin suivant, Yuuri va patiner, et veut plus que tout être meilleur. S'améliorer. Car Viktor ne va pas partir. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est  _digne_ de lui.

* * *

Il décroche l'argent à la coupe de Chine, et Viktor semble plus qu'enthousiasmé. Il l'embrasse, devant tout le monde.  _Je m'améliore_ , pense alors Yuuri.

"Je ne dirais pas qu'aujourd'hui s'est passé comme j'avais prévu," lui dit Viktor, sa voix teinté d'un brusque regret, lorsqu'ils sont de retour à l'hôtel. Yuuri est d'accord avec lui - il avait visé la médaille d'or, même s'il était convaincu que Phichit l'avait méritée. "C'est ma faute, désolé."

"Non, c'est ma faute," rétorque Yuuri, buté. "J'aurais dû plus m'entraîner sur le flip pour mon libre."

Viktor a un petit sourire, puis penche la tête d'un air interrogateur. "Et pour ce qui s'est passé après ton programme libre ?"

Yuuri rougit tout compte fait.  _C'était plus que ce que je méritais._

"J'ai apprécié," finit-il par dire, optant pour une réponse neutre.

"Moi aussi," répond simplement Viktor chaleureusement, et après avoir pris sa douche Yuuri le trouve étendu sur le côté gauche de son lit. Yuuri s'asseye sur le matelas à côté de lui, et Viktor se retourne pour lui faire face, et lui sourit d'un air joyeux, et Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de fondre devant ce spectacle. "Peut-on en parler ? J'imagine que ça a dû te rendre un peu confus."

"Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?" et c'est peut-être beaucoup trop direct, parce Yuuri est mort de fatigue, mais Viktor le regarde juste depuis l'oreiller, et les mèches de cheveux argentés cachent son expression. C'est la seule explication plausible à laquelle Yuuri est parvenu, car ça fait des mois que Viktor initie des contacts, en dépit du fait qu'il sait ce que le russe ressent à propos de leur relation. Peut-être que c'est difficile, dans un monde où les âmes-sœurs sont si vénérées, de trouver quelqu'un qui se donne volontairement à lui sans que d'autres choses ennuyeuses rentrent en ligne de compte.

La réponse de Viktor est à la fois mortellement calme et implacable. "Je veux juste être proche de toi."

Son idole peut être vague, inconscient du mal qu'il fait à son entourage, et a tendance à garder ses plans pour lui jusqu'à ce que les résultats qu'il attend soient atteints - et Yuuri n'a jamais autant admiré quelqu'un, ni n'a jamais été aussi effrayé par une personne. Il tend la main, et le visage de Viktor est là, réel, agréablement chaud sous sa paume.

"De qui es-tu le plus proche ?" lui demande Yuuri dans un brouillard, car cette question tourne sans cesse dans sa tête depuis qu'il a passé la nuit dans le corps de Makkachin.  _De qui es-tu vraiment le plus proche ?_ Et les yeux bleus sont rivés sur lui, et ne cillent pas.

"Toi," est la douce réponse qui s'élève dans la pénombre.

Et Yuuri pleure, il pleure avant de se jeter sur Viktor pour l'embrasser, pleure parce que s'il se trompe, si ce n'est pas vrai, il va en ressortir brisé, mais si c'est vrai son cœur ne pourra le supporter et il va se briser d'émotion devant cet homme. Pleure parce que depuis que Viktor est arrivé au Japon et s'est proposé comme son coach, Yuuri n'a plus jamais eu d'échange, pas une seule fois, et est resté dans son corps, comme s'il était déjà la personne la plus proche possible de son âme-sœur.

 _Je suis désolé_ , dit-il avec ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue,  _je suis désolé_. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

La paume de Viktor repose sur son torse, et il essaye de le calmer, murmurant des choses en russe, puis dans un japonais hésitant,  _doucement Yuuri, arrête_ et tout ce à quoi Yuuri peut penser c'est que  _ça ne fait que quelques mois, ça ne devrait pas être si dur._

"Nous sommes âmes-sœurs," finit par déclarer Viktor, haletant doucement, "J'ai eu un échange l'année dernière. Est-ce que tu me crois ?"

"J'ai passé une nuit dans la peau de Makkachin," lui avoue alors Yuuri.

L'expression que prend Viktor suite à cette confession ressemble presque à de la peur. "Tu _peux_  faire  _ça_  ? Avec un chien ?" Puis, choqué, il demande. "C'était après que je sois arrivé au Japon ? Ça s'est passé quelle nuit ?"

"Une nuit où tu n'avais ramené aucun amant à la maison, si ça peut te rassurer," lui assène Yuuri.

"Ce n'est  _pas_ le problème," lui rétorque Viktor, et Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel parce que c'est un problème pour lui, et qu'il n'en voit pas d'autre mais Viktor en tombe à la renverse, et porte ses mains à son visage, semblant tellement fatigué tout à coup. "Je pensais avoir à te convaincre encore et encore; j'étais persuadé que tu n'avais jamais eu d'échange, que l'univers se moquait de moi et de mon espoir insensé. Бог на небесах. Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit car...?"

"Parce que c'était embarrassant," souffle Yuuri. "Et je pensais que tu ..." Viktor attend qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais trop impatient, il reprend.

"Tu m'as fait faire  _un sang d'encre_ ," renchérit Viktor, après un instant, "J'ai passé des moments  _horribles_ à cause de toi."

"Pourtant il y a quelques mois de ça tu pensais qu'être mon âme-sœur était  _regrettable_." Il se sent presque mal de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, comme si ça allait faire sonner les douze coups de minuit et que le sort serait rompu, que Viktor allait subitement se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un finaliste qui avait décroché l'argent et non l'or, comme si ça allait lui faire regretter tous les récents événements. "Ça n'a pas pu être aussi terrible."

Viktor entoure de ses longs doigts le visage de Yuuri, presse leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, et c'est presque insupportable lorsqu'il soupire avec nonchalance, "C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais  _jamais_ pensé ça, Yuuri."

Yuuri se tortille sur les couvertures, mal-à-l'aise, espérant contre toute attente que Viktor ne puisse percevoir sa peau rougissante. "Alors tu vas me dire que quand tu as effectué l'échange, tu n'as pas été déçu ?"

"Déçu." Viktor rit, puis enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et Yuuri peine à entendre sa question suivante étouffée par le tissu. "Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi, de savoir que je me suis réveillé par la suite dans mon corps pour pleurer aux côtés de Makkachin ?" Le cœur de Yuuri dégringole dans sa poitrine, et il pense qu'il va se mettre à pleurer lui aussi suite à cette révélation, jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne se redresse sur un coude et lui annonce férocement, "Pas comme ça, Yuuri. C'était... tendre. Plus que je ne l'attendais. Mon cœur n'était pas prêt."

"Quand ton échange s'est produit ? Avec qui ?" lui demande Yuuri, pris d'une curiosité morbide, mais Viktor le recouvre d'une couverture, l'interrompant.

"Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. On doit se lever tôt demain matin."

"Je veux savoir," insiste vivement Yuuri, se débattant pour arriver à voir l'expression de son entraîneur, mais soudain encore plus de couvertures le recouvrent, et il est comme dans un cocon, et un poids réconfortant et agréablement chaud se presse contre lui. "Viktor !" Même dans la pénombre, même entouré par les couvertures, les mots de ce dernier parviennent bien trop clairement à ses oreilles.

"Je suis pleinement conscient que je dors nu lorsque je suis chez moi, Yuuri, et que Makkachin dort dans mon lit." Une pause. "Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?" Il remercie les Dieux que Viktor ne puisse voir son visage à ce moment précis, et espère désespérément que les couvertures étouffent son glapissement. "Au lit, maintenant."

"Oui," acquiesce docilement Yuuri.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Viktor lui dépose un baiser sur le front devant le miroir de la salle de bains après qu'ils se soient brossés les dents, comme si cet acte allait se répéter à chaque réveil dans les jours à venir. La menthe fraîche de leurs haleines leur procure un frisson.

"Oh," est tout ce que Yuuri peut dire, tandis que Viktor s'empresse de lui faire un baiser esquimau.

"Mm hmm." Ils s'embrassent encore, et deviennent  _vraiment_ très proches.

Ils parviennent malgré tout à arriver à temps à l'aéroport, avec même un peu d'avance, et s'asseyent dans le hall avec leurs affaires en attendant. Quand Yuuri voit Phichit, Viktor le presse dans sa direction et lui dit d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami avec un signe joyeux de la main, son sourire s'élargissant sous ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix.

"Encore félicitations, Phichit," lui dit Yuuri, et ils parlent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que son ancien colocataire se rapproche soudainement de lui, et lui murmure, scandalisé.

"Est-ce que c'est un  _suçon_?" Yuuri n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre que Phichit continue sur sa lancée. "Je sais que vous vous êtes déjà embrassés, mais wow, Yuuri. A  _toi_ , félicitations. Est-ce que je peux prendre ce suçon en photo et le poster sur Twitter ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es heureux ? S'il te quitte pour son âme-sœur, je jure de lui trancher les doigts avec mes patins."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème," le rassure Yuuri sans y penser, vacillant sous le flot continu de questions.

"Tu veux dire que... vous  _deux_ êtes  _âmes-sœurs_?" Le patineur japonais partage sa surprise, encore maintenant. "Attends, ça veut dire que  _Viktor Nikiforov_ a été dans mon corps ? Pas étonnant que j'ai gagné la médaille d'or cette année - je devais gagner s'il a laissé ne serait-ce qu'une once de son talent au passage."

"Il a échangé avec toi ?" s'exclame Yuuri.

"Oh, ouais. Juste avant que tu ne quittes Detroit, mais je savais juste que c'était arrivé, pas qui c'était exactement. J'imagine que vous en avez parlé non ? C'est difficile à dire, je n'étais pas vraiment conscient quand l'échange s'est produit."

Mais Yuuri regarde son âme-sœur, qui a l'audace de retirer ses lunettes et de lui  _faire un clin d'œil._ Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il lève la main qui ne tient pas son téléphone, forme un demi-cœur avec ses doigts et lui souffle un baiser.

"Oh mon dieu," gémit soudain Yuuri. "Il a vu les posters."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être un chien ?"

Yuuri le repousse gentiment et s'éloigne en riant d'une pirouette sur la glace. Viktor le rattrape et le maintient contre lui, et tous deux laissent de magnifiques arabesques scintillantes sur la patinoire, tandis qu'ils dansent ensemble à l'Ice Castle.

Yuuri n'a pas gagné la médaille d'or, et cela n'a aucune importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : En fait je me suis rendue compte après coup que la majeure partie de ce one-shot ressemblait étrangement à du Phichit x Yuuri, et je me suis demandée si j'étais aussi attirée par ce pairing ...? Mais non. Ils sont trop mignons comme meilleurs amis qui se chuchotent des confidences ensevelis par une montagne d'hamsters ^^
> 
> Un petit lexique très vite fait (je ne parle pas le russe, mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre un jour !) :
> 
> время отхода ко сну /vremya otkhoda ko snu : il est l'heure d'aller se coucher
> 
> вверх / vverkh : allez/saute (littéralement : en haut)
> 
> сопровождать, малютка / soprovozhdat', malyutka : viens près de moi, [surnom affectueux de votre choix]
> 
> холодно / kholodno : tu as froid ?
> 
> Бог на небесах / bog na nebesakh : Dieu du ciel


	4. Pensées vagabondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon idole n'est qu'un salaud imbu de lui-même, dit son bras en japonais, et Viktor a 27 ans désormais, et il est totalement d'accord. Mais il ne sait pas comment s'arranger.  
> Un Univers alternatif où les premières pensées de votre âme-sœur lorsqu'elle vous voit pour la première fois sont gravées sur votre bras.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un Univers alternatif où les premières pensées de votre âme-sœur lorsqu'elle vous voit pour la première fois sont gravées sur votre bras.
> 
> Salut tout le monde. La première saison de Yuri on Ice est terminée, et Noël aussi. Je suis en train de pleurer. Tout va bien. AVERTISSEMENT : Vous aurez à faire à un Viktor Nikiforov très triste. 
> 
> Si jamais vous avez une idée d'un univers alternatif sur le thème des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir via les commentaires, et j'écrirai peut-être un one-shot sur le sujet. J'essaie d'éviter les clichés du genre (le nom de l'âme-sœur tatoué sur le bras, un compte à rebours jusqu'à la première rencontre, des couleurs qui apparaissent sur la peau au premier contact, etc), mais sinon je suis grande ouverte à toutes formes d'inspiration ! Étonnez-moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez ou me faire part de vos idées concernant de futurs one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs ! Je les transmettrai sans faute à l'auteur ^^ Laissez votre imagination vous porter =)

Avant même qu'il ne sache lire, les parents de Viktor avaient déjà depuis longtemps traduit les caractères japonais sur son bras, et avaient refusé de lui dire ce qu'ils signifiaient. A neuf ans, aidé de son instituteur, il parvint enfin à trouver ce qu'ils voulaient dire, au bout de deux heures passées à se battre avec l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque de l'école horriblement lent. Les gens disaient souvent que les marques d'âmes-sœurs consistaient en la transcription des premiers mots que l'une des âmes-sœurs dirait à l'autre lorsqu'ils se rencontraient la première fois - et c'était le cas pour les gens qui parlaient avant de réfléchir - mais en vérité, c'était la première pensée qui était retranscrite sur la peau, et à neuf ans à peine, Viktor le savait bien.

_Mon idole n'est qu'un salaud imbu de lui-même._

Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque - il était déjà doué en patinage artistique, mais était encore loin d'être un champion. Puis il y eut Yakov, et il eut 15 ans et il raflait tous les prix disponibles. Quand il vit le premier poster le représentant, en vente dans une petite boutique de souvenirs ringarde en Russie, les mots se rappelèrent à lui, et il se rendit compte de qu'ils pouvaient vouloir dire.

_Mon idole n'est qu'un salaud imbu de lui-même._

Il refusa pendant longtemps de les prendre en compte, et encore aujourd'hui. Non, au lieu de ça, Viktor sourit plus largement, rencontre plein de journalistes dans des restaurants chics, invite d'autres patineurs chez lui, sort avec un fan ou deux qui n'arrêtent pas de se dire désespérément amoureux de lui. Il est poli et gentil, agréable comme seuls peuvent l'être des célébrités encore inexpérimentées. Et puis. Et puis, les journalistes rapportent ces soi-disant scandales, même ceux qui lui envoient des SMS et viennent à ses fêtes, quand il boit le vin qu'un adolescent ne devrait pas consommer. Ses fans s'attendent à ce qu'il soit dans la vie de tous les jours aussi princier et gracieux qu'il l'est sur la glace, et sont presque déçus lorsqu'il essaie de les emmener faire du shopping, lorsqu'il s'extasie et babille joyeusement devant Makkacchin, lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que Viktor est tactile et a besoin d'être proche physiquement des gens. Alors Viktor rompt maladroitement avec eux quand la saison de patinage reprend. Il essaie si fort de ne pas être imbu de lui-même.

Mais le pire arrive là où il se sent chez lui. A la patinoire. Les autres patineurs commencent à parler sur lui dans les vestiaires, chuchotant entre eux et se taisant quand il ouvre la porte. Ou alors ils ricanent, ou le fixent du regard choqués lorsqu'il tombe durant des séquences particulièrement difficiles de sa chorégraphie. Seul Yakov est de son côté, et encore. Son entraîneur ne dit rien quand son jeune protégé annule parfois sans prévenir leurs entraînements, lorsqu'il revient les yeux rouges, son souffle lourd d'alcool.

"Tu es bien trop jeune pour boire tous les jours," est son seul commentaire, aussi Viktor ne boit plus que les weekends et l'autre homme ne dit plus rien. L'année de ses dix-huit ans Yakov lui montre une photo de lui, et c'est une vieille photo en noir et blanc un peu déchirée sur les bords. "J'avais vingt-quatre ans à l'époque. Je venais de gagner ma troisième médaille d'or."

"Qui est sur la photo ?"

"Lilia." Il montre d'un geste tendre la magnifique jeune femme, ses cheveux noués en un chignon serré reconnaissable. Puis ses doigts retracent le visage de l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. "Et là c'est mon meilleur ami. Abram. C'est ma mère qui nous a pris en photo." Les trois amis se serrent assis sur un canapé défoncé, dans ce qui ressemble beaucoup à un petit appartement de célibataire.

"Le nation russe toute entière n'a pas fait l'effort de célébrer la victoire de leur héros de patinage artistique ?" rit Viktor, avide de savoir d'où venait la mine perpétuellement renfrognée de son entraîneur.

"Oh si, ils ont bien organisé une fête," le détrompe Yakov. Il le regarde intensément, lui qui commence à considérer Viktor comme son fils, lorsqu'il prononce les mots suivants : "Je n'y suis pas allé." Puis il ne dit plus rien, patientant.

Mais Viktor est encore jeune. Il s'enivre encore des cris d'enthousiasme de la foule, la glace lui semble encore fraîche et lisse, exempte d'éraflures. Ses yeux brillent encore plein d'espoir, et la solitude ne s'est pas encore gravée jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Aussi, au lieu de comprendre ce qu'impliquent ces mots, le jeune homme lui demande joyeusement, "Pourquoi pas ?" et Yakov refuse de lui répondre, et choisit d'attendre qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même.

 _Je ne serai pas qu'un salaud imbu de moi-même_ , se dit-il tandis qu'il sourit à un journaliste, journaliste qui va scrupuleusement noter chacun de ses mots pour ensuite déformer ses paroles.

 _Je ne serai pas qu'un salaud imbu de moi-même_ , se dit-il quand il répond de manière de plus en plus succincte à la pile de messages que lui envoient ses fans.

 _Je ne serai pas qu'un salaud imbu de moi-même_ , se dit-il quand son premier amour, un jeune homme allemand qui idolâtre ce qu'il paraît être, voit les caractères japonais sur son bras et hésite à coucher avec lui, mais le fait quand même parce, hé bien, ce serait coucher avec la légende vivante qu'est Nikiforov.

Mais Viktor est jeune.

Puis il vieillit.

 _Mon idole n'est qu'un salaud imbu de lui-même_ , dit son bras en japonais, et il a 27 ans désormais, et il est totalement d'accord. Il ne sait pas comment s'arranger; ne sait même pas s'il  _devrait_. Personne ne le remet en cause. Personne ne lui demande pourquoi il agit comme ça. Il trouve une parade à tout et n'importe quoi. Sa vie est jetée en pâture aux médias - tout le monde veut le connaître, tout savoir sur lui, et les gens veulent quand même garder l'aura de mystère qui l'entoure, garder une partie de sa vie cachée. Une femme ? Un homme ? Il peut avoir littéralement  _n'importe qui_  dans son lit, mais après il doit se débattre avec la presse et subir les engueulades de Yakov n'est guère plaisant. Les visages de beaucoup d'autres compétiteurs commencent à se flouter; il fait tellement de promesses, prend tellement de résolutions, qu'il lui est impossible de se souvenir de toutes.

"Tu veux une photo ?" Viktor sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses lèvres s'étirent. Ça fait mal. Et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il le remarque. Peut-être que c'est parce que le fan se retourne et s'en va sans un mot.

"C'est censé être un de tes concurrents," grommelle Yakov, peu après que le jeune homme se soit hâté de partir. Malgré ses vêtements débraillés et ses lunettes rayées, Viktor sait bien qu'il aurait dû prêter attention au badge officiel sur son torse, à ses patins rangés dans son sac. Et Viktor a un peu honte. Assez honte pour chercher son nom sur Google le temps qu'ils arrivent à la salle où se tient le banquet, assez honte pour se rappeler de son nom. Mais il sera sûrement pardonné de toute façon. Personne ne reste fâché ou vexé très longtemps par le comportement de Viktor; ils se tiennent juste en retrait et l'admirent de loin. Ce jeune homme ne restera pas en colère contre lui. C'est certain.

* * *

Viktor n'est pas pardonné. Le patineur qui a fini sixième s'approche de lui, ivre de champagne et de  _rage_.

"Ecoute," tente de commencer Viktor - et s'apprête-t-il à s'excuser ? Mais Katsuki le coupe d'un geste brusque de la main.

"Non, toi écoute," l'interrompt-il négligemment et il attrape Viktor par le col, froissant son costume coûteux. Yuri semble vouloir l'étriper sur place. Mais le reste des invités ne prêtent pas encore attention à eux. "Je m'appelle Yuuri Katsuki."

"Je sais, je -"

"Chut", fredonne Yuuri, pressant un doigt sur les lèvres de Viktor, qui lui paraissent très sèches tout à coup. "Chut. Tu parles tout le temps à la télévision et je ne peux jamais te répondre. Alors c'est mon tour, maintenant."

"D'accord," Viktor hoche la tête comme un automate.

"Tout le monde m'a dit... m'a dit que... que en vérité t'étais... un...un -" Il poursuit en japonais, de brèves syllabes, brutales, qui hérisse Yuri, car ce dernier a appris à jurer dans toutes les langues du monde "- Et je leur ai dit  _non_. Regardez-le. Il est _magnifique_  et il adore les  _chiens_  et un jour il a repris un journaliste qui résumait le patinage à des sauts et oubliait le côté artistique, et une autre fois ils ont essayé de le forcer à critiquer une des concurrentes qui avait été vue embrassant une femme, et il l'a soutenue au contraire, et a pratiquement fait son coming-out et personne...  _personne_ n'a rien dit." Viktor avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque. Son agent de communication avait complètement paniqué, et l'avait forcé à sortir avec une top-modèle française pendant près d'un mois, en plus de lui interdire d'aller sur tous les réseaux sociaux disponibles sur le Net. Il n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine. La Russie avait ignoré toute l'affaire, purement et simplement. Yakov, se souvenait amèrement Viktor, avait gardé le silence tout le temps que dura cet épisode.

"C'est vrai," acquiesce à nouveau Viktor, sagement, et il tente en vain de faire sortir d'autres mots de sa bouche, mais ces paroles suaves sont prononcées bien  _trop près_  de son oreille.

"Et maintenant c'est l'heure des confidences," susurre le patineur japonais.

"Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on était en train de faire," lui chuchote-t-il en retour.

"J'étais ssstupide," son souffle le chatouille, et un frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Viktor, "De penser que tu te donnerais la peine de me regarder. De savoir qui je suis. Tu es mon idole et je suis juste un... fan." Viktor réalise alors que Katsuki est en colère contre lui-même.

"Je t'assure que je n'oublierai pas qui tu es de sitôt," lui répond honnêtement Viktor.

"Je suis  _ton meilleur fan_." Son regard est brumeux, ses iris voilées par l'alcool. Mais ses yeux s'éclaircissent tandis qu'il s'écarte, et regarde intensément Viktor, le défiant de détourner le regard. "Et tu es un salaud imbu de toi-même." Viktor grimace et Katsuki secoue la tête "Un salaud imbu de lui-même." Et le ton semble étonnamment tendre. "Tu le  _sais_."

"Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?"

"Arrête de l' _encourager_ ," s'indigne Yuri en russe, prêt à partir, dégoûté. Et Viktor veut déjà dédicacer à ce magnifique Yuuri Katsuki une bonne centaine de posters, l'embrasser, le border, le laisser ruiner sa médaille d'or même, tout ce qu'il veut. Et cette brutale sincérité est rafraîchissante, addictive, et elle rend cette soirée mille fois plus excitante que ses cinq dernières années passées dans un brouillard.

Katsuki tourne la tête pour voir qui a parlé, et ses yeux brillants se posent sur le garçon blond.

"Danse," murmure-t-il doucement, révérencieux, puis il s'écrie. "Danse !" Il se détache de Viktor, et ne marque qu'un temps d'arrêt avant de se ruer et de traîner un Yuri sidéré et furieux au milieu de la salle. "Toi, danse avec moi aussi !" Il crie, manquant de tomber au sol, puis il enchaîne des mouvements de breakdance, "C'est comme ça que tu te feras pardonner !"

Et quelques minutes plus tard, des heures qui sait, Yuuri danse avec lui et il voit des étoiles. Il rit, Yuuri rit, et il est un salaud imbu de lui-même et il en a honte maintenant, pas honte de sa marque comme il l'était plus jeune, mais honte de savoir qu'elle est vraie. Combien de patineurs a-t-il manqué de rencontrer, combien pense comme Yuuri ? Combien de fans l'admirent, fans qu'il néglige ? Il sait qu'il inspire certaines personnes, enfin c'est ce que les journalistes lui disent toujours avant de lui fourrer un micro sous le nez, mais cette phrase semblait à chaque fois être une figure de style, une des ces phrases passe-partout que l'on sort sans réfléchir.

Et un instant plus tard, ils sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Yuuri s'est enfilé d'une manière ou d'une autre encore plus de champagne, enfin c'est ce que suggère son japonais hésitant et ses syllabes marmonnées, mais il comprend sa dernière phrase on ne peut plus clairement :

"Deviens mon coach !"

Ce n'est plus la nuit qu'il veut. Non il veut demain, et après-demain, et l'éternité, et même après que Celestino soit venu chercher Yuuri et se soit excusé du tapage causé, après que Yuuri ait disparu de la salle du banquet, son esprit refuse de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Alors il essaye de convertir ses sentiments en mouvements et en sauts, et une esquisse de chorégraphie incroyablement embarrassante pour un futur programme court prend forme dans sa tête. Les patineurs se retrouvent généralement souvent dans des fêtes avant les compétitions (enfin d'après les rumeurs qu'a entendues Viktor, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été très investi dans ses relations sociales dernièrement - à l'exception des fêtes avec Chris, et une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit). Il peut s'accrocher à son obsession, et à la prochaine compétition, marcher à ses côtés dans les rues d'une splendide ville à l'étranger, le séduisant dans les règles de l'art.

Mais à la compétition suivante, Yuuri est mystérieusement absent.

"Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça," lui dit calmement Mila, alors qu'il est assis sur les gradins, la tête dans ses mains, une heure après la fin de leur entraînement. "Après tout, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan de toute cette symbolique d'âme-sœur, tu ne sais jamais quand elle va apparaître devant toi, et si tu es célibataire, ça rendra les choses plus faciles."

La signification de sa marque d'âme-sœur est gravée dans l'esprit de Viktor depuis des années. Il a pourtant presque oublié les traits qui forment les caractères. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il évite de la regarder, comme si cela empêcherait les mots d'être vrais, que ça prouverait que sa marque d'âme-sœur se trompe.

Se faire pardonner d'une erreur par Yuuri  _en dansant_  avec lui ? Yuuri devrait être celui qui s'excuse; après tout c'est lui qui a mis le monde de Viktor sans dessus-dessous.

Des kanji. Des caractères japonais. Sa marque d'âme-sœur était écrite en kanji.

 _Salaud imbu de lui-même_ , c'est comme ça que l'avait appelé le patineur japonais.  _Tu es mon idole et je suis juste un... fan_.

"Et puis," conclut Mila, bien intentionnée mais d'une franchise déconcertante. "Tu as toujours tendance à oublier les choses. Je suis certaine que d'ici quelques temps tu l'auras oublié lui aussi.

 _Oh_ , pense hébété Viktor. Tout commence doucement à se mettre en place.  _Je n'en suis pas si sûr_.

* * *

Il y va un peu fort.

"Viens manger avec moi !"

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Dormons ensemble !"

La porte lui est claquée au nez.

"Montre-moi ta marque d'âme-sœur !"

" _Viktor_ ," s'écrie le jeune homme, excédé et indigné, et il presse une main protectrice contre son haut, comme s'il craignait que Viktor ne le lui arrache. Il a raison, bien sûr. Un Viktor boudeur finit par frotter sa joue contre l'épaule de Yuuri qui est en pleine crise d'hyperventilation, et l'affaire ne va pas plus loin.

Mais les semaines passent, et Yuuri vient le voir dans sa chambre une nuit, accepte de se baigner avec lui dans les thermes, lui dit d'être lui-même, car c'est tout ce qui compte, même s'il ne correspond pas aux standards russes des célébrités glamours, même s'il n'est pas le plus qualifié pour être un coach. Et un jour Viktor lui suggère de dormir ensemble en plaisantant, et Yuuri rosit. Mais il ne refuse pas. Le soir, il pénètre doucement dans la chambre de Viktor, et se laisse attraper.

Ils sont allongés sur le lit, Viktor babillant gaiement sur un dessert étrange qu'il a vu à la boutique du coin, quand il remarque les yeux de Yuuri posés sur son avant-bras couvert.

"Tu veux voir ?"

"N-non !"

"Tu la comprendrais, tu sais," l'encourage-t-il, "Elle est en japonais."

Yuuri roule rapidement sur le côté, aussi Viktor lui enfonce gentiment un doigt dans le dos.

"Après tu aurais demandé de voir la mienne," la voix s'élève doucement dans la pénombre, et Viktor sourit. "Ça aurait été... trop dur."

"Pourquoi ?" s'écrie-t-il, à moitié gémissant, à moitié suppliant. Yuuri est ferme à sa façon, mais d'une manière totalement différente de la sévérité de Yakov, et il enfouit juste sa tête dans ses mains, avant de marmonner.

"C'est embarrassant."

"Ce qui est écrit ne révèle pas  _ta_  pensée, Yuuri." Il commence à caresser d'une main tendre le dos de son élève, traçant des huit apaisants.

"Mais ça en dit tant sur moi," révèle le jeune homme, et le cœur de Viktor se serre. Ainsi l'âme-sœur de Yuuri l'a reconnu tout de suite ? Sa première pensée à propos de Yuuri doit être nébuleuse, insignifiante, épouvantable qui sait; peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas âmes-sœurs, mais Viktor est prêt à se battre pour cet homme. Qui parle encore, cependant : "Ça a pris beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne soit complète. La phrase n'était pas écrite complètement jusqu'à récemment." Celle de Viktor au contraire était apparue de manière immédiate, immuable, et ce dès son plus jeune âge.

"Est-ce que je la comprendrais, si je la vois un jour ?"

" _Oh_ ," et le souffle de Yuuri s'accélère "Oh, hum, oui."

De l'anglais ou du russe alors. Le champion n'a jamais été très fan des devinettes et n'est pas du genre à hésiter, aussi cette preuve est pour lui plus que suffisante. Mais il faut que Viktor agisse avec prudence. Il enserre la taille de Yuuri de ses bras, l'enveloppant de son corps, et l'autre se raidit aussitôt, mais il se détend après un moment, et pose gentiment sa main sur celle de Viktor, son pouce y traçant de petits cercles timides.

Viktor est fier de lui, pour ne pas être trop pressé, fier de Yuuri, pour ne pas s'être enfui. Reconnaissant, il lui presse un baiser sur la nuque, pour les récompenser tous les deux.

Un halètement, et Yuuri se hâte vers la porte. Viktor admet qu'il doit encore s'entraîner en ce qui concerne la patience.

Yuuri est difficile à cerner. Viktor souhaiterait souvent ne pas avoir que la première pensée de Yuuri inscrite sur son bras, non il veut toutes ses pensées, des angoisses paniquées aux pensées dont il  _sait_ qu'elles ne doivent être pas très chastes durant son programme court. Si leur relation prend un nouveau tournant, ce n'est pas le cas de sa marque d'âme-sœur, qui elle reste immuable. C'est son point de départ, un rappel de celui qu'il était avant Yuuri, et Viktor souhaite ne jamais revenir en arrière.

* * *

La marque d'âme-sœur de Yuuri est, bien évidemment, une source constante d'anxiété pour lui. Seule la première partie avait doucement pris forme sur son avant-bras, quand Yuuri n'avait que douze ans, rien qu'un accablant message de  _il doit y avoir un truc qui ne va pas chez lui -._

Yuuri était d'accord.  _Qu'est-ce qui,_ exactement, n'allait pas chez lui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Quel aspect de sa personnalité son âme-sœur avait-elle percé à jour ? Il s'entraîne encore et encore, des pirouettes et des sauts jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient plein de bleus, essaie à tout prix de faire en sorte que ce  _truc_ ne soit pas quelque chose en rapport avec le patinage. Il n'arrivera jamais à s'améliorer en-dehors d'une patinoire, mais il peut au moins tenter d'être parfait sur la glace.

Que sa marque d'âme-sœur soit écrite en cyrillique provoque chez lui un enthousiasme débordant tout en le mettant au supplice. Parce que ça pourrait être Viktor Nikiforov, et il s'accroche à cet espoir pendant des années, s'y accroche comme un damné lors d'entraînements particulièrement durs, et le rejette aussitôt une fois la nuit tombée, en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il sait que ce n'est pas possible, que ce n'est pas vrai, et il  _se hait_ d'espérer que ce soit le cas malgré tout.

Quelques temps après sa première qualification pour le Grand Prix de cette année, la suite apparaît. Yuuri a toujours été lent à grandir.

_Il doit y avoir un truc qui ne va pas chez lui - ou alors c'est moi le problème ?_

L'anxiété ne disparaît pas totalement, mais désormais sa marque d'âme-sœur lui paraît plus tendre. La première partie n'est pas une insulte, juste un constat qui mène à une prise de conscience. C'est une pensée fugace et désordonnée, et il ne sait pas du tout comment il pourra savoir que quelqu'un qu'il vient juste de rencontrer a pensé ça. Beaucoup de gens abandonnent l'espoir d'être  _certains_  d'être avec leurs véritables âmes-sœurs, et se raccrochent à des phrases qui font sens, restant le plus souvent avec la personne qui les a trouvés.

Les gens ont eux aussi des angoisses et des faiblesses, réalise-t-il à vingt-trois ans, même son idole de toujours.

"Je déteste faire pleurer les gens... Je ne sais pas comment réagir," lui dit Viktor, une main sur son visage mal-à-l'aise.  _Tu manques d'expérience en tant qu'entraîneur tout court_ , pense amèrement Yuuri, mais il l'aime quand même, l'aime avec ses défauts, ces défauts que Viktor tente de surmonter sans y parvenir, et Yuuri aime le fait qu'il essaye quand même. Il aime cette bouche stupide qui ne dit rien de ce qu'il veut réellement dire, de laquelle sort des paroles déformées, une habitude dont Yuuri pense qu'il a prise pour embêter Yakov et aussi pour être plus libre dans son discours face aux médias.

Il aime beaucoup embrasser cette bouche stupide aussi, aime le fait qu'après le baiser à la coupe de Chine, Viktor attende qu'il fasse le premier pas, ne lui mette aucune pression, alors même que ça prend plus d'une semaine à Yuuri pour avoir enfin le courage d'oser le faire. L'entraînement avait été long, ses mains s'étaient éraflées sur la glace à force de tomber, et quand il sort de la patinoire pour subir des remontrances de la part de son entraîneur sur tout ce qu'il n'a pas réussi aujourd'hui, le tout dit sur un ton affectueux, il trouve finalement le courage de se mettre sur la pointe de ses patins et de presser fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Viktor lui adresse un sourire radieux et penche la tête dans sa position caractéristique de  _je-vais-te-ruiner-alors-fais-gaffe_. "C'est à cause de ça que tu ratais tes sauts et que ta performance était horrible ces derniers jours ?"

"Peut-être," s'étrangle Yuuri, et son entraîneur l'attire dans un câlin, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'il le réprimande gentiment.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais que je suis tien. Je pensais avoir été parfaitement clair là-dessus."

"Mm," marmonne Yuuri, sa voix étouffée par la manche de Viktor.

"Quoique peut-être que la Russie n'a pas été assez prévenue. J'utiliserai la langue lorsque tu gagneras ta médaille d'or là-bas."

"Je suis quasiment sûr que la Fédération de Patinage Artistique te menacera de poursuites judiciaires si tu le fais," se plaint son élève. Il essaie très fort de ne pas penser à ce qui arrivera en Russie.

"J'espère que cette fois elle sera plus imaginative. Franchement, la dernière lettre qu'on a reçu ne payait pas de mine, celle rangée dans ta valise avec ta médaille."

"Parce que tu as caché une lettre de rappel à l'ordre de la Fédération dans  _ma valise_  ?"

* * *

Les pleurs de Viktor sont tout simplement magnifiques. Il lève sa main pour dégager son visage des quelques mèches argentées qui le recouvrent, totalement subjugué. Viktor écarte sa main de son visage brusquement, parle et pleure, pleure et le plaque sur le lit.

"Je sais que je ne suis qu'un salaud imbu de lui-même," soupire-t-il, tremblant, "Mais tu as quand même voulu de moi - et j'essaie de m'arranger, Yuuri. Tu ne peux pas  _toi non plus_  agir comme un salaud imbu de toi-même, tu ne peux pas agir comme un égoïste qui fait tout ce qu'il lui plaît sans tenir compte des autres."

Et Yuuri se rappelle du cyrillique sur son bras, là où les larmes de Viktor continuent de tomber, et sait qu'ils sont tous les deux anxieux et stressé et que la finale du Grand Prix les met sous pression comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vécu. Il sait que Viktor regarde le monde continuer d'avancer sans lui, et que lui-même souhaite fermer les yeux et prétendre qu'il peut encore quitter le monde de la glace avant qu'il ne s'effondre, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

"Ne pars pas," le supplie Viktor d'une petite voix. "Je peux encore t'être utile."

La légende du patinage russe est toujours celui qui le pousse en avant. Celui qui insiste. Qui fait toujours en sorte que les choses tournent comme il le souhaite. Mais cela ne le rend pas infaillible; cela ne le rend pas sûr de lui.  _C'est moi_ , et il entend finalement Viktor dire ces mots gravés sur sa peau, _c'est moi le problème ?_

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi," le rassure-t-il gentiment, et il ressent tant d'affection pour cet homme que son cœur se serre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés, "Je - c'est juste que - nous avons été réunis, et tu m'as tant donné et je suis juste..."

Viktor lève la tête avec détermination.

"Nous sommes des  _âmes-sœurs_ ," lui dit-il lentement, et Yuuri pleure aussi, et n'arrive pas à s'arrêter, même lorsque Viktor tente de sécher les larmes sur ses joues un peu trop brusquement.

"Je sais," sanglote-t-il, "Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être ton centre du monde. Je sais combien tu aimes patiner, combien tu as sacrifié pour pouvoir m'entraîner. Combien tu as sacrifié pour moi. Et je dois trouver un moyen d'y arriver sans toi, parce que sans ça je n'arriverai jamais à prendre confiance en moi. Alors prends ta décision, et je prendrai la mienne, parce que je ne peux te forcer à choisir ce que je veux et toi non plus. Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même, Viktor, et si tu as une place pour moi dans ta vie un jour, rien ne me rendra plus heureux."

"Bien," lui répond forcément Viktor, "C'est d'accord."

Il acquiesce aux conditions de Yuuri, et souhaite être assez imbu de lui-même pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis avec son corps, de forcer Yuuri à rester. Mais à la place, il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son âme-sœur, et pleure encore, doucement, attendant que les battements de cœur de son fiancé deviennent réguliers, qu'il se soit endormi, avant de le couvrir de baisers papillons, voulant le faire sien.

Il est trop frustré pour l'admettre, mais il sait que Yuuri a raison, et qu'ils seront toujours ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Son mari lui laisse voir sa marque d'âme-sœur lors de leur nuit de noces.

"C'est étonnamment simple," glousse Viktor. "Surtout en considérant ce que tu pensais de  _moi_  à cet instant."

"Oh c'est pas vrai."

"Ça ne fait rien." Viktor lui donne un baiser taquin sur la joue, satisfait. "C'était vrai, à l'époque.  _Cependant_  -" Toujours aussi souple il pointe du pied leur plafond. "- le moi salaud imbu de lui-même nous a permis d'habiter dans cette superbe maison à Saint-Pétersbourg."

"Je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça," gémit Yuuri, "C'est _impossible_."

"Pas à voix haute," acquiesce joyeusement Viktor, "Enfin pas tout de suite."

"Non non non non  _non_." Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains, mais se rapproche quand même de Viktor. "Au banquet, c'est ça ?"

"Au banquet."

"Pourquoi on en revient toujours à ça ?"

"On en revient _toujours_  au moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi." Il ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux de Yuuri, puis lui murmure. "Tu sais, tu es étonnamment impétueux, voire  _fougueux_  dans tes pensées. Et je me demande à quoi d'autre tu peux penser. Quelles  _idées_  te traversent l'esprit. Quels sont les autres surnoms...  _inconvenants_  dont tu m'affubles dans ta tête."

Yuuri est embarrassé, écarlate, et pourtant il arrive à le supporter, à être joueur, maintenant qu'ils sont mariés et rivaux sur la glace. "Tu aimerais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, avec plaisir," lui répond Viktor, haletant. Son mari l'idolâtre déjà de ses mains, ses mains qui caressent amoureusement son corps.

"Je vais te les faire crier en premier," lui promet Yuuri.

"Je t'aime," gémit Viktor, crie Viktor, chuchote Viktor, encore et encore. Et ils se font des promesses, des promesses qu'il place désormais avant tout autre chose.

Yuuri tient ses quelques promesses, sachant ce qu'elles signifient pour eux deux. Viktor, comme toujours, fait comme il peut. Et ils sont parfaitement heureux ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière petite note de l'auteur :
> 
> Viktor : Vas-y mollo. Ne sois pas impatient.
> 
> Yuuri : Viktor, qu'est-ce que -
> 
> Viktor : *lui arrachant ses vêtements* HELLO YUURI
> 
> A la prochaine !


	5. Rêves insensés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "J'ai rêvé de ça," dit Viktor d'un ton hésitant. "Tu veux dire, rêver de sérieusement rabaisser une des seules personnes que tu aurais pu considérer comme ton égal ? Comment pourrais-tu rêver de faire ça ?" Chaque nuit... parce que cet homme est son âme-sœur.  
> Un Univers alternatif où vous rêvez de votre première rencontre avec votre âme-sœur de façon récurrente, mais d'une manière étrange.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un Univers alternatif où vous rêvez de votre première rencontre avec votre âme-sœur de façon récurrente, mais d'une manière étrange.
> 
> Comme d'habitude si jamais vous avez une idée d'un univers alternatif sur le thème des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir via les commentaires, et j'écrirai peut-être un one-shot sur le sujet. J'essaie d'éviter les clichés du genre (le nom de l'âme-sœur tatoué sur le bras, un compte à rebours jusqu'à la première rencontre, des couleurs qui apparaissent sur la peau au premier contact, etc), mais sinon je suis grande ouverte à toutes formes d'inspiration ! Étonnez-moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain one-shot ! Le sixième chapitre est encore plus long que d'habitude alors préparez-vous à beaucoup de lecture ! Le recueil compte neuf chapitres pour l'instant, nous en sommes donc officiellement à plus de la moitié (pour le moment) !

Les mêmes choses, les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes odeurs. Encore et toujours. Voilà à quoi se résume la vie quotidienne de Viktor. Il y a le bleu glacé de la patinoire, la décoration minimaliste de son appartement, et Makkachin, sa boule de poil à la fourrure brune, toute douce et affectueuse. A l'inverse, dans ses rêves, rien n'est jamais pareil. Seul le sujet principal ne change pas, ainsi que cette terrible moralité à la fin de chaque histoire.

Il est un prince de la Couronne dans un pays lointain et est vêtu de riches parures. Il attend avec impatience l'arrivée des représentants de la royauté voisine, celle de l'Est, leur territoire en comptant six. Les préparatifs ont été intenses; le chancelier Yakov n'a pas arrêté de l'embêter avec de la paperasse et de le disputer sur la fermeté discutable de sa poigne lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens au maniement de l'épée. Son cousin, Yuri, second héritier au trône, n'a pour sa part pas cessé d'être puéril et stressé, sa tête encore juvénile supportant avec peine le poids de sa couronne. Sachant qu'il ne sortira pas du château avant plusieurs semaines, Viktor galope une dernière fois avec sa jument à la robe baie bien-aimée, Makkachin.

Pendant qu'il la brosse affectueusement soudain il entend de doux chuchotements provenant du box à côté du sien. Il ne voit d'abord que le magnifique étalon, bien que légèrement petit, qui ne semble pas encore habitué à son nouvel environnement. Certains de leurs hôtes ont dû arriver plus tôt; son retour tardif ne va sûrement pas plaire à Yakov, qui doit être en train de cracher du feu à l'heure qu'il est. Après une dernière caresse à Makkachin, le prince, incapable de résister à sa curiosité, décide sur un coup de tête de voir qui occupe le box d'à côté. Le jeune homme roux, surpris, se redresse d'un coup, fait volte-face et ses yeux bruns chaleureux croisent les siens. Ses vêtements sont boueux et froissés, et il a tout l'air d'un roturier. Il a fait tomber le cure-pied qu'il tenait dans sa main et commence à le chercher à tâtons dans la paille, avant d'abandonner, et de se contenter de fixer le sol, manifestement intimidé.

"Il est avec toi ?" Silence. "Malheureusement, cet endroit est réservé aux montures de la Couronne du Royaume de l'Est." Il lui sourit aimablement afin d'apaiser la tension qui habite le jeune homme, sûrement simplement confus. "Je peux te montrer où tu peux mettre le cheval de ton maître, si tu le souhaites ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a une pièce d'or pour toi à la clé."

L'écuyer se mord la lèvre à ces mots, le visage impassible. Puis soudain il monte l'étalon à cru d'une manière à la fois élégante et incroyablement gracieuse, avant de passer la porte de l'écurie, sans accorder un regard à Viktor, et de pousser sa monture au galop dans ce qui a tout l'air de ressembler à une fuite. Et contemplant, interloqué, le dos droit et la chute de reins du jeune homme qui s'éloigne, les papillons qui volettent dans le ventre du prince ne semblent plus vouloir partir.

"Viktor." Yakov se tient à ses côtés, et son expression lugubre, comme prévu, ne présage rien de bon. Il est vraisemblablement là pour lui remonter les bretelles.

"Ah, je sais que j'aurais déjà dû être rentré au château -" commence-t-il à s'excuser d'un ton désinvolte, mais la grimace de son Chancelier l'interrompt.

"Je vois que tu viens de faire la connaissance du prince héritier du Royaume de l'Est." L'odeur familière de foin et de cheval devient tout à coup insoutenable. "Beau travail."

Et il peut encore voir les cheveux roux briller à l'horizon, et la monture et son cavalier disparaître dans l'aube du matin.

 _Reviens_ , veut-il crier, mais c'est toujours à ce moment-là que le rêve s'estompe, et que Viktor se réveille en sueur, les mains crispées sur ses draps de satin. La plupart du temps, il retombe dans un sommeil sans rêves et agité; d'autres nuits il reste éveillé parce qu'il a peur de rêver de nouveau, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, lui qui ne pleure jamais d'habitude.

Et les rêves continuent, repeignant de mille et une façons sa première rencontre avec son âme-sœur. Mais si les visages et les lieux changent, la fin est toujours la même. Parfois Viktor est un chirurgien cardiaque de renom, qui essaie de dire à l'épouse mortellement fatiguée d'un patient de le laisser faire, pour découvrir un instant plus tard qu'elle est son pneumologue, sortant d'une garde harassante de quarante-huit heures. D'autres fois, Viktor est un chef de la mafia russe qui prend l'héritier d'un clan yakuza pour son  _chauffeur_ *.

Il y a bien sûr des éléments récurrents. Son âme-sœur ne parle jamais par exemple, elle ne fait que le regarder avec ses yeux d'un brun insondable, changeant à chaque fois de corps et de visage. Elle n'est jamais en colère non plus, ni particulièrement surprise de sa bavure. Et vous penseriez qu'après une centaine de nuits comme celle-ci, Viktor aurait appris sa leçon, aurait enfin arrêté de faire la même erreur. Vous penseriez que Viktor Nikiforov, le champion de patinage artistique qui peut accomplir avec succès n'importe quel saut ou pirouette, serait capable de se souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Et puis il sent un regard posé sur lui, et se tourne pour voir un jeune homme de taille moyenne, un peu débraillé, qui le fixe intensément derrière la horde de fans agglutinés autour de lui après sa cinquième victoire consécutive au Grand Prix.

"Tu veux une photo ?" Demande-t-il, avec son sourire parfait destiné à ses fans. Mais l'expression du jeune homme change à ses mots, et ses lunettes tombent un peu, permettant à Viktor de voir les doux yeux bruns expressifs qui se cachent derrière. Le dos voûté, il tourne les talons, traînant sa petite valise derrière lui, et Viktor le regarde partir, confus. Une rude main posée sur son bras interrompt ses pensées. Yakov se racle la gorge.

"Je pense que c'était Yuuri Katsuki," lui annonce-t-il, l'air grave.

"Je suis supposé le connaître ?"

"L'un des six meilleurs patineurs du monde, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

La bouche de Viktor s'assèche.

"Oh", et c'est tout ce qu'il lui vient à l'esprit, mais Yakov ne s'arrête pas là.

"Le champion du Japon ? Celui dont les enchaînements et pirouettes sont si complexes qu'ils font partie des rares que j'espère pouvoir un jour apprendre à Yuri Plisetsky - le futur prodige russe du patinage ? L'un des seuls patineurs à mettre tous ses quadruple sauts dans la seconde partie de son programme ? Celui dont les composantes du programme atteignent des scores si élevés qu'il reste quand même dans le top 6 mondial en dépit de son score technique parfois médiocre, puisqu'il rate toujours au moins l'un de ses sauts à toutes ses performances ?"

"Je suis horrible," réalise Viktor à voix haute.

"Même si je dois admettre que sa performance d'aujourd'hui était un désastre."

Et soudain Viktor se sent nauséeux pour diverses raisons.

"J'ai rêvé de ça," dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

"Tu veux dire, rêver de sérieusement rabaisser une des seules personnes que tu aurais pu considérer comme ton égal ? Comment pourrais-tu rêver de faire ça ?"

"J'en rêve au moins une fois par semaine."

"Ah non," rétorque Yakov, "tu ne vas pas me dire que ce jeune homme est ton âme-sœur, Vitya." Yakov grogne d'exaspération tandis que le champion reste inhabituellement silencieux. "Les journaux russes vont en faire leurs choux gras." Il renifle. "Enfin s'il te pardonne un jour."

"Il me pardonnera," insiste Viktor. "Je suis sûr qu'il en rêve aussi. Il doit savoir que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre."

Yakov le fusille du regard, et la réplique suivante lui donne un goût amer en bouche. "Ce n'est plus un rêve alors, mais un cauchemar."

"Franchement, t'imagines toi, être forcé de se souvenir constamment que ton âme est liée à un какашка en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance," renchérit Yurio qui se sent obligé de rajouter son grain de sel. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait comme une mauviette dans les toilettes. C'est sûrement le pire jour de sa vie."

"Oh," et c'est tout ce que Viktor Nikiforov, médaillé d'or, trouve à répondre, et son cœur dégringole dans son estomac. Il attend que le rêve s'estompe comme toutes les autres fois, attend de se réveiller au milieu de ses draps froissés, et de se dire encore une fois qu'il ne laissera pas cette première rencontre se passer comme ça, plus jamais, mais il est piégé dans la réalité, cette réalité dont il ne peut se défaire, et son âme-sœur est là dehors dans la nuit glacée par sa faute.

* * *

Son regard est rivé sur la patineur japonais, attendant désespéré que le désastre se produise. Quand va-t-il l'interpeller, foncer sur lui et lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Comment Viktor devrait s'excuser ?  _Peut-il_ seulement se faire pardonner ?

"Arrête de le fixer, idiot," le réprimande Yuri, mais il fait la même chose depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Quelques verres de champagne plus tard, le patineur japonais s'approche de lui. Viktor se prépare mentalement pour un coup de gueule mérité extrêmement embarrassant, insistant sur son manque de respect à l'égard de sa seule et unique âme-sœur.

Mais le jeune homme babille joyeusement en japonais à la place, s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme une moule à son rocher, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

 _Il n'est pas en colère contre moi_ , réalise-t-il, extrêmement confus.

"Sois mon coach, Viktor !" S'exclame-t-il soudain en anglais, ses bras entourant maladroitement la nuque du patineur russe.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , et c'est la seule pensée que son cerveau parvient à produire avant de griller sous l'effet du choc.  _Il est tellement mignon !_

Et quelques minutes plus tard les voilà dansant ensemble, tournoyant ensemble,  _riant ensemble_. Il n'est pas rare pour Viktor de tout gâcher à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, il a manqué de respect à de nombreuses personnes en de nombreuses occasions, mais ce que les gens ne comprennent pas c'est qu'il est au courant. Il est conscient de ce problème et en dépit de sa célébrité et de ses interviews régulières, il ne sait pas comment s'améliorer. Il peut réaliser un quadruple saut en tous points parfait, il peut être séducteur et flirter agréablement lors de soirées mondaines, mais ce qui sort de ses lèvres finit toujours par le trahir. Il regrettera toujours ses derniers mots à ses parents, sa réaction lors de sa première rencontre avec Yakov, les mots acides qu'il a jetés au visage de ses amants d'un soir. Ils lui ont pardonné bien sûr, tous sans exception, mais pas aussi facilement. Pas de cette manière. Pas sans un avertissement, tel  _ne me fais plus jamais ce coup-là, Vitya_ , un souhait que Viktor avait désespérément tenté d'exaucer. C'était des pardons accordés  _parce que tu es exceptionnellement doué, Vitya, même si tu n'es qu'un imbécile._

Mais Yuuri danse comme si le pardon n'est qu'un concept bien trop abstrait, comme si le monde était si beau, beau à en couper le souffle qu'il n'y a pas besoin de pardonner quoique ce soit. Il tend sa bouteille de champagne à Viktor, prend trop d'élan, et essuie de ses doigts maladroits les gouttes qui éclaboussent le sourire irrépressible que Viktor arbore.

Et c'est quelque chose auquel les rêves n'auraient jamais pu le préparer. Il se sent vulnérable et ce qui se passe est bien au-delà de sa compréhension; sa cravate dénouée autour de son cou, ses muscles endoloris après sa victoire qui se détendent un peu plus à chaque pirouette insouciante sur la piste de danse.

Bien plus tard, Celestino traîne derrière lui Yuuri en lui chuchotant  _quelque chose_  - Viktor est quasiment certain d'avoir entendu son nom dans la conversation mais bien vite ça lui sort de la tête - puis des lèvres humides et chaudes se posent sur sa joue.

"Je dois partir," lui annonce gravement Yuuri, et Yuri ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer, exaspéré,  _merci mon Dieu_ en russe. Il est encore tout débraillé et ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés n'importe comment depuis leur dance battle effrénée. Christophe s'approche sensuellement et caresse doucement le bras de Yuuri, lui faisant promettre d'une revanche au pole dance à leur prochaine compétition internationale,  _et que le perdant devra déshabiller le gagnant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus de vêtements._ Yuuri lui tape amicalement dans le dos, plein d'empathie. "Je suis toujours célibataire mais pas vraiment, tu sais."

"Ah je vois." Acquiesce sagement le Suisse, incroyablement intéressé. "Et qui est l'heureux élu ayant gagné ton cœur de verre ?"

"Qui est le grand vainqueur ici ?" Il veut que sa voix sonne joueuse, en réponse à la plaisanterie, mais ce n'est pas le cas, non c'est juste franc, spontané, une déclaration d'un esprit exténué.

"Yuuri," Celestino l'appelle quelques mètres plus loin, "Tu m'as fait jurer de te ramener avant minuit."

"Je dois partir," répète Yuuri, presque penaud, et il ébouriffe les cheveux d'un Yuri fulminant avant de se diriger d'un pas vacillant vers son coach. L'Italien soutient la silhouette gracieusement ivre, tente de lui faire regagner une apparence convenable, et voilà l'âme-sœur de Viktor partie.

La fête se termine doucement comme une flamme privée de combustible, et le champion refuse de laisser les choses se finir ainsi, et emporte presque le verre de champagne de Yuuri avec lui avant que Yakov ne lui enlève des mains.

"Je n'aime pas ton expression," lui assène sombrement Yakov. "Et je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ni ce que tu espères, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon."

Viktor ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il espère, ne sait même pas ce qu'il désire. Il sait juste qu'il le  _veut_ , le veut désespérément, et c'est à partir de cet instant que l'apparence de son âme-sœur dans ses rêves prend sa forme définitive. Des yeux bruns, des cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffés, et lorsqu'il se retourne vers Viktor avant de partir, il sourit, d'un sourire engageant et diablement attirant, qui ne manque pas de plonger Viktor dans un rêve éveillé.

* * *

Yuuri ne se rappelle pas de la plupart de ses rêves. Ils s'estompent rapidement, dans un tourbillon silencieux de couleurs et de danse. Il se souvient juste de quelques images, remplies d'une paire d'yeux bleu glacé, et il est certain que ce n'est qu'une projection de son esprit qui souhaite plus que tout que son idole et amour d'enfance soit son âme-sœur. Ses rêves sont comme des bonbons qui pétillent sur sa langue à son réveil, et bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'y passe, il ne veut jamais qu'ils se terminent, il ne veut jamais se réveiller dans la lumière grave et solennelle de l'aube. Le jour suivant le Grand Prix, son rêve se fait beaucoup plus précis, son âme-sœur ressemblant désormais bien trop à Viktor Nikiforov. Et cette erreur, cette mauvaise apparence reste et son cœur brisé n'en peut plus, de ces rêves de bleu et d'argent. Il rêve déjà bien assez de Viktor comme ça sans qu'il ait besoin que ses rêves d'âme-sœur ne le poursuivent eux aussi avec cet homme dont il ne peut défaire son esprit.

Et c'est presque comme s'il l'avait invoqué par un obscur rite démoniaque, que ses rêves étaient prémonitoires, et Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de se pincer tous les jours, et ce alors que ça fait déjà une semaine que Viktor est arrivé à Hasetsu. Viktor a trouvé le moyen de se glisser dans son lit chaque nuit, après Beijing, ses incessantes plaintes et ses mots doux ayant finalement porté leurs fruits. Et Yuuri a peur qu'un soir il dise son nom dans son sommeil et que Viktor l'entende.

Une nuit, alors qu'il est dans cet état intermédiaire entre l'éveil et le sommeil, juste avant l'aube, il voit l'argent et le bleu à côté de lui, et assume qu'il est encore plongé dans les méandres de ses rêves devenus familiers. Et c'est si tentant. Même dans ses rêves, Yuuri reste fidèle à son caractère hésitant et anxieux. Son seul réconfort consiste dans le fait de savoir qu'il ne sera jamais rejeté, et que s'il décide de caresser de sa langue les lèvres de Viktor et d'envahir sa bouche, il n'y aura aucune conséquence, non, rien d'autre qu'une acceptation docile.

Mais le baiser se fait  _bruyant_ , entrecoupé d'halètements et de bruits de succion langoureux, et Yuuri suppose que son esprit a dû les trouver dans un film quelconque. Ses battements de cœur semblent réels eux, rapides et irréguliers dans sa poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas juste," murmure-t-il doucement, mettant fin au baiser, mais Viktor ne le laisse partir.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas," un léger effleurement de leurs lèvres, "juste, Yuuri ?"

Et même dans ses rêves il n'arrive pas à le dire, alors que Viktor est là, devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres irrésistibles, rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers. Il se penche vers lui, l'embrasse et espère qu'il se rappellera de ce rêve lorsque l'heure du réveil aura sonné, qu'il pourra y penser toute la journée, jusqu'à que ce moment devienne un souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire. Son coach est un expert, cependant même lui ne peut compenser toute l'inexpérience de Yuuri en la matière. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent et Yuuri se tortille pour trouver une meilleure position. Mais il le mord accidentellement ce faisant, entend avec acuité le gémissement que sa morsure suscite et sent le goût métallique inimitable du sang dans sa bouche -

Et le voilà soudainement projeté dans la réalité, son corps paralysé d'effroi et tremblant sous l'impact, comme lorsqu'il tombe durement sur la glace pendant un entraînement.

" _Viktor_ ," et il doit partir, essayant sans succès de se dépêtrer des couvertures. Ce n'est pas un rêve, rien de cela n'est un rêve, et il a été piégé par son imagination nourrie d'avoir Viktor comme coach, qui tente de faire de lui un patineur compétent, et Yuuri vient de tout ruiner, tout ça parce qu'il ne peut pas rester maître de ses sentiments et ses pulsions.

"Tout va bien," essaye de le rassurer son coach, s'asseyant doucement, et il touche d'un doigt ses lèvres dans le noir. "Ce n'est pas grave, Yuuri, ça arrive parfois. Ça ne me gêne pas. Non, en fait je voudrais -"

"Je suis désolé," et Yuuri agonise, "Je suis désolé, Viktor. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, si je l'avais réalisé je n'aurais jamais... Je croyais que je rêvais et - s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre moi." Le bruit de sa respiration est assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce.

"Tu ne savais pas... que c'était moi."

Viktor est parfois difficile à lire, et ses expressions demeurent impénétrables même lorsqu'il est assis en pleine lumière, en face de lui, attablé à la table de la cuisine. Alors dans cette obscurité étouffante, Yuuri n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il peut bien penser.

"N-non."

"Qui croyais-tu embrasser dans ce cas ? Qui d'autre partage ta couche ?"  _Espiègle._ Son ton est léger, et le contraste avec la tension qui règne dans la pièce est brutal, sonne comme un défi. Yuuri réalise que Viktor est agacé et énervé, comme il le craignait. Mais Yuuri n'est qu'un piètre menteur, aussi se résigne-t-il à dire une partie de la vérité. Une qui s'échappe aussitôt de sa bouche.

"Une âme-sœur. Je veux dire, mon âme-sœur. Parfois je rêve d'elle et je - je suis désolé."

Heureusement que sa chambre est rangée, et que le sol est assez dégagé pour qu'il puisse marcher même dans le noir. Sa main est sur la poignée avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la présence de Viktor juste derrière lui, levé du lit lui aussi, ses cheveux argentés  _ébouriffés_  brillant à la lumière de la lune. Et ça lui fait quelque chose, au fond de lui, remue quelque chose de primal dans son ventre, de savoir qu'il en est la cause. Il serre les poings, et sa peau blanchit au niveau des jointures.

"Tu vas vraiment quitter ta propre chambre au milieu de la nuit ?" Le rire de Viktor sonne plutôt comme un grondement menaçant. Et Yuuri se sent acculé, piégé, une proie à la merci d'un prédateur, alors même que la sortie est à deux pas. "Alors comme ça, elle me ressemble dans tes rêves, ton âme-sœur ?"

Yuuri ferme les yeux, paupières serrées.  _Elle est exactement comme toi._ Ce serait stupide de mentir à ce stade. "Oui."

"Et ça te plaît ?"

Il s'accroche au montant de la porte, et ouvre les yeux, refusant de regarder quoique ce soit d'autre que les ombres profondes dans un coin de la pièce. "Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles Viktor." Le Russe ne répond pas, penchant la tête. "Tu es sur la liste des cent célibataires les plus convoités !" Yuuri espère ardemment que cette information provienne d'un site officiel du patinage, et pas d'un obscur magazine people.

"La plupart me trouve attirant c'est vrai." Il s'avance d'un pas, et Yuuri s'écrase contre la porte, se faisant tout petit, tirant un froncement de sourcils de la part de Viktor, devenant impatient. "Tu vas t'enfuir, c'est ça ? Encore une fois ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on s'épargne un retour en arrière. Je croyais que nous étions plus proches qu'à mon arrivée ici." Viktor paraît si déçu, triste, que son élève ne peut supporter de continuer à le décevoir.

"C'est juste totalement embarrassant," avoue Yuuri à brûle-pourpoint, "Et je ne veux pas..." Il fait un geste vague de la main, désignant l'espace qui les sépare. "Outrepasser les limites." Il grimace. "Comme je viens de le faire."

"Embarrassant ? Oh." Viktor lui prend gentiment le poignet et le guide doucement vers le lit, cette scène de crime. Il aimerait tant disparaître dans le tatami sur le sol. Son anxiété est en train de le bouffer vivant -  _comment suis-je supposé dormir avec toi, alors que je ne saurais jamais si je suis réveillé ou non ? Je t'en prie ne sois pas énervé contre moi, Viktor._ A chaque fois qu'il est avec Viktor, tout ce qu'il fait ressemble à s'y méprendre à un accident, un accrochage, une maladresse, mais son idole transforme chacune de ses erreurs en une occasion en or, rare et précieuse. Sa vidéo honteuse affichée partout sur Internet ? Viktor lui jure que ce fut son inspiration. Sa ridicule métaphore, son Éros prenant la forme d'un katsudon,  _du porc frit_  ? Viktor lui dit d'imaginer le jus du porc pour embrasser pleinement la métaphore, et lui assure qu'il sortira vainqueur. Il se réveille d'un rêve qui lui semble si réel qu'il enfouit sa langue dans la bouche de son entraîneur ? Viktor... mon Dieu.

La chance de Yuuri va tourner un jour, il le sait. Et ce jour vient d'arriver, il ne peut sûrement pas transformer un baiser, la confession que son élève  _rêve vraiment de lui_ , en quelque chose de -

"Je rêve de toi tout le temps, Yuuri."

Le patineur japonais cligne des yeux. S'assit par terre sous le choc.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

Viktor le remet doucement sur ses pieds. Puis il prend les couvertures que Yuuri a dans sa précipitation jetées par terre, et les secoue pour en enlever la poussière, pendant que Yuuri reste planté là à le regarde faire.

Il borde ensuite méticuleusement les couvertures défroissées, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri, après s'être raclé la gorge, répète, incertain.

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Je t'ai entendu la première fois," lui répond calmement Viktor. Il le prend dans ses bras et le dépose délicatement sur le lit refait avec un soupir. "Je ne prétends pas connaître tes rêves. Alors ne pense pas connaître les miens."

Yuuri reste allongé sur les couvertures, son pouls se calmant doucement et le rougissement de sa peau refluant petit à petit. Il espère ardemment que les cinq dernières minutes ne se soient jamais produites.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblent les miens la plupart de temps."

"Vraiment ?" Viktor se redresse d'un coude. "Même tes rêves d'âme-sœur ?"

"Surtout ceux-là."

" _Vraiment ?_ "

Et il y a bien trop d'enthousiasme qui brille dans ses yeux bleus. Son sourire en forme de cœur, celui qu'il n'offre qu'aux personnes proches de lui, gagne peu à peu son visage. Toute tension semble avoir quitté la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas drôle," se plaint Yuuri, irrité. Viktor essaie de se reprendre et échoue spectaculairement, puis finit par pincer joyeusement les joues de Yuuri.

"Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un journal où tu noterais le contenu de tes rêves ?"

 _Je ne ferai jamais ça_ , rétorque Yuuri en son for intérieur. Les doigts de Viktor tracent leur chemin sur ses joues, l'effleurant délicatement.  _Jamais._

* * *

Cela fait deux semaines que Yuuri tient son journal, et c'est alors qu'il se rend compte que Viktor en tient un aussi. Yuuri a toujours été méticuleux et rigoureux dans tout ce qu'il fait, et il n'occulte que le rêve fait la nuit suivant les événements survenus lors la coupe de Chine, parce qu'il tremblait tellement le lendemain matin qu'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir le stylo correctement. Viktor l'avait  _embrassé_ , âme-sœur ou pas, l'avait embrassé alors qu'ils étaient tous deux extrêmement réveillés et conscients de leurs actes. Minako les avait filmés et lui a envoyé la vidéo juste après que leur baiser soit diffusé dans tous les médias, et il l'a sauvegardée et regardée un nombre hallucinant de fois. Il profite généralement de ce court moment où il est seul dans sa chambre, juste avant que Viktor ne vienne toquer à sa porte pour passer la nuit avec lui. Parfois, quand les pas légers du patineur se font entendre, il doit essuyer à la hâte quelques larmes ayant coulé sur ses joues. Parfois, le sourire qu'arbore Viktor lorsqu'il pénètre dans sa chambre semble sincère. Parfois non.

Un matin, tandis qu'il cherche à tâtons ses lunettes, s'étirant au passage, il heurte le tiroir ouvert de la commode dans lequel il range son journal.  _J'ai dû oublier de le fermer à clef._ Il prend le cahier qui s'y trouve, à la couverture en cuir doux, orné de dorures. Il le repose prudemment à sa place, se lève calmement, entendant dans le lointain l'agitation familière de l'auberge remplie de clients. Il traverse les sources chaudes, jette un coup d'œil aux cuisines, vagabonde dans les couloirs, et trouve finalement l'homme qu'il cherchait assis sur un banc dans le jardin.

Ce dernier le salut d'une main. L'autre tient un carnet à spirales tout simple, légèrement écorné sur les bords.

"Viktor," inspire avec difficulté Yuuri, "Si tu es en train de lire le compte-rendu de mes rêves, je me jette dans l'océan."

"Je ne pense pas que la natation soit un exercice judicieux pour améliorer tes compétences en patinage artistique." Il referme le carnet d'un claquement sec et sourit largement à Yuuri, et ce n'est pas comme si il venait tout juste de lire cinq pages de fragments de rêve d'âme-sœur dénués de sens, sept pages de cauchemars, et dix pages qui le mettent en scène  _lui_. "Tu étais d'accord pour que je le lise."

" _Une_   _page ou deux_ ," proteste Yuuri, incrédule.

"Et c'est ce que j'ai fait." Il tapote la place libre sur le banc, et Yuuri vient s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot, répondant à la requête muette. "Je t'ai laissé le mien dans ta chambre en échange ! C'est amusant, non ?"

"Non," grince son élève, fixant le sol. "Donc tu... sais maintenant. A quel point je rêve de toi."

"Je le savais déjà." Le carnet repose sagement sur les genoux de Viktor, et ses doigts noués lâchement soutiennent son menton. "Tu t'es assuré de rendre cet état de fait extrêmement clair."

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse aussitôt Yuuri, de manière quasi-automatique, et son cœur se serre sous la culpabilité.

"Moi pas." Il effleure gentiment de sa botte le pied de Yuuri. "Tu sais, la plupart des gens qui voient une personne dans leurs rêves d'âme-sœur de manière récurrente en déduiraient que cette personne est leur âme-sœur."

"Mais moi je le sais," lui répond vivement Yuuri. "Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas." Viktor ne fait que le regarder, alors Yuuri continue mal-à-l'aise, ayant l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus. "Même si je rêve de toi tout le temps. Même si tu es très gentil avec moi." Et ces excuses sonnent faux aux oreilles de Yuuri, mais il est désespéré de cacher la vérité. "Même si tu es ce que j'admire le plus au monde, et que tu m'inspires comme personne d'autre. Même si..."

"Même si tu es amoureux de moi."

"Oui," admet finalement Yuuri, au bord des larmes, avant de se reprendre et de jeter un regard horrifié à Viktor. "Ah. Pas que je... enfin, oui."

"Yuuri," commence aimablement Viktor, comme s'ils parlent de la pluie et du beau temps, "Si je dois passer un seul jour de plus à me jeter sur toi, t'offrant mon cœur et mon âme sans réserve, te regardant me regarder et sentant tes lèvres sur les miennes, te disant constamment tous les jours que je rêve de toi chaque nuit alors même que _tu_   _nies toute possibilité_  que nous soyons âme-sœurs, je te ferais subir un entraînement si horrible que tes dents tomberont sous l'effort." Il lui sourit ensuite béatement. Sa main tapote gentiment la tête d'un Yuuri pétrifié sous le choc. "Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

"Limpide," couine Yuuri. Il joue nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa manche.

Viktor jette paresseusement le cahier sur ses genoux. "Tu sais où est rangé mon journal."

"Oui."

"Et tu vas le lire après notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui."

"D'accord," acquiesce Yuuri. "Et toi... tu n'es pas fâché ?" Angoissé, il ne peut s'empêcher d'écorner la couverture du journal. "Pas même à propos du rêve de la semaine dernière ?" Viktor ne répond pas. "Tu sais, celui de toi et moi dansant sur la glace et puis nous... hum..." Il faisait partie des rêves favoris de Yuuri, un de ces rêves qu'il faisait régulièrement avec une fin particulièrement satisfaisante.

Le regard de Viktor se pose sur le cahier, et ses doigts fins tressautent sur ses genoux. C'est un de ces signes que Yuuri a appris comme étant de la curiosité, et -

"Tu ne l'as pas lu," grogne Yuuri. "Oh mon Dieu, je viens de  _tout de raconter_ et tu ne l'as même pas lu !"

"Ah, je suis découvert," chantonne joyeusement Viktor. Il se lève. "Tu aurais dû savoir que je n'aurais jamais envahi ta vie privée comme ça."

"Je t'ai retrouvé la semaine dernière  _sous mon lit_ zieutant mes posters ! Tu t'es jeté sur moi dans les sources chaudes alors que j'étais complètement nu ! Le mois dernier Mari et toi vous avez trouvé le mot de passe de mon ordinateur et vous m'avez laissé un mémo disant 'bonjour' sur mon bureau, et je  _sais_  que vous avez fouillé dans mes dossiers !"

"Tu n'as jamais changé de mot de passe," riposte Viktor. "C'est le bon sens même !"

"Bien sûr que non, je l'aime moi, ce mot de passe !" S'écrie Yuuri à brûle-pourpoint. Viktor sourit en réponse, et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Yuuri se lève à son tour à la hâte tandis que Viktor s'éloigne tranquillement en direction de l'auberge. Yuuri ne peut s'en empêcher; il le suit.

"Au fait," continue Viktor sur le ton de la conversation, "Je ne savais pas que Noël était ta fête préférée."

"Hein ?" répond intelligemment Yuuri, perplexe.

"Je parle de ton mot de passe."

Yuuri faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. "Je-oui ce sont mes vacances préférées, c'est vrai. J'adore Noël." Au moins cette dernière phrase est vraie. La première, pas vraiment.

"Hé bien, mon mot de passe est Makkachin," confie Viktor, et Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. "Je plaisante ! Ce serait trop facile. En fait, c'est Sochi2015."

"Ta victoire au Grand Prix," renchérit Yuuri. Ils sont arrivés à la porte.

Viktor émet un son étrange. "Hm, oui on peut dire ça." Il pousse gentiment Yuuri vers l'entrée. "Maintenant prépare-toi. Et n'oublie de le  _lire_."

L'entraînement se passe bien, malgré sa concentration aléatoire. Viktor prend sa place sur la glace lorsqu'il a terminé, traçant de larges cercles et pirouettant de manière experte dans la patinoire pour s'échauffer.

"Je te verrai à la maison," lui dit Yuuri avant de partir, et le champion lui renvoie un salut chaleureux depuis la glace.

Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que leur premier rendez-vous soit écrit dans le journal de Viktor il y a de ça des années. Ils sont amusants, ces rêves, et il est surpris de voir que Viktor se ridiculise dans la plupart. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont écrits en russe, l'écriture maladroite et lourde de sommeil.

Soudain, les rêves changent. Il en est au quatrième qui mentionne des cheveux noirs, des lunettes, et une silhouette gracile avant de se sentir au bord des larmes, avant que sa respiration ne se bloque dans sa gorge, puis passe à la première fois où il apparaît véritablement, lui -  _Yuuri_. Et c'est le lendemain de leur rencontre, une rencontre qu'il a toujours considérée comme la pire de son existence. Il continue de lire, avidement, désespérément, feuilletant les pages et se demandant vaguement comment tout cela peut se passer dans la vraie vie.

Il sursaute violemment quand il entend l'eau s'écouler dans la douche. Viktor est revenu, Viktor Viktor Viktor -

Son coach se jette toujours sur le lit lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre de Yuuri, mais Yuuri préfère le sol de la chambre de Viktor, et il reste là, la tête dans les genoux, à attendre.

Viktor émerge de la salle de bains remplie de buée, un peignoir blanc noué lâchement autour des reins.

"Yuuri," lui dit-il doucement après un silence.

"Cette nuit où je t'ai embrassé, tu étais réveillé."

Viktor rit gentiment. "En effet."

"Tu as  _répondu_ à mon baiser."

"Et pendant un instant j'ai cru que je rêvais aussi."

Yuuri se lève et l'étreint férocement, l'emmène sur le sol avec lui, ses bras noués autour de sa nuque, refusant de le lâcher.

"Viktor, je t'aime," dit-il, "Je t'aime. Nous sommes des  _âmes-_ _sœurs_ , pas vrai, mon Dieu je-"

Et Viktor n'hésite pas un instant à lui rendre son étreinte.

* * *

Yuuri essayait de lire un livre avant d'aller se coucher. Viktor est déterminé à ne pas le laisser faire.

"'Il y a une barre - j'imagine que c'est une barre de strip-tease ? Il y a une barre de strip-tease à une cérémonie aussi officielle, du coup c'est forcément un rêve,'" lit Viktor à voix haute, puis il se lèche un doigt et tourne la page, "'Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu la mettre là ? Il y a aussi un chaton qui dit des gros mots et bien sûr, un Viktor Nikiforov torse nu parce que ça ne pourrait jamais m'arriver dans la vraie vie. C'est un rêve d'âme-sœur, et malgré la présence de la barre de strip-tease -'" Yuuri jette le livre qu'il tentait de lire sur le lit et se prend la tête dans les mains, accablé "'-au moins il a gardé son pantalon cette fois, enfin jusqu'à ce que...'" il plisse des yeux, tourne la page. "Yuuri, c'est pas du jeu d'écrire en japonais."

"Je ne l'ai pas écrit pour que tu le lises."

"Alors pour Mari, dans ce cas."

Yuuri tente de lui prendre le cahier des mains, mais Viktor a des bras plus longs que lui.

"Traduis-le pour moi," chantonne-t-il.

"Je ne lirais  _jamais_ ça à voix haute."

Viktor lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, puis chuchote. "Je peux être extrêmement convaincant."

 _Je ne ferais jamais un truc_   _pareil_ , pense Yuuri. _Jamais._ Viktor sourit, lui donne un coup de langue, et sa main se faufile sous ses vêtements.  _Quoique..._

Yuuri s'immobilise, prend une grande inspiration, et essaie de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui reste.

"Enlève ta chemise et je te montrerai à la place."

Les âmes-sœurs ne rêvent pas toujours de la même rencontre, mais aujourd'hui Viktor et Yuuri font de leurs rêves une réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Moi : Je peux être une personne imaginative !
> 
> Encore moi : 99.9% de mes écrits sur ce fandom se passent dans un lit.
> 
> J'adore vos commentaires. J'espère que tout le monde survit sans de nouveaux épisodes chaque semaine (j'ai du mal pour ma part). Ah et je suis désolée de rendre Viktor aussi triste. J'arrête pas d'essayer d'être plus gentille avec lui, mais je n'y arrive pas.
> 
> Cet UA a été imaginé grâce aux commentaires de Kirei Ao Tori et drkm2000. Merci à eux !
> 
> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> *en français dans le texte
> 
> какашка / kakashka : hm... google traduction me dit 'piece of shit' donc on va dire merdeux ?


	6. Nous rendre officiels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nous ferons semblant d'être des âmes-sœurs jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta retraite," lui propose Viktor, "c'est ce dont tu as le plus besoin pour le moment. Ça ne sera pas difficile." Yuuri n'en est pas aussi sûr, mais ils essayent quand même.  
> Ou quand le gouvernement se charge de réunir les âmes-sœurs et que les choses deviennent délicieusement... ensevelies sous la paperasse.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est vraiment très long et va au-delà de la saison une, et j'en suis désolée.
> 
> C'est un UA où le gouvernement se charge de révéler les liens d'âme-sœur aux personnes concernées, et une fois votre contrat d'âme-sœur signé, vous obtenez des droits similaires à ceux des couples mariés. J'explique ça plus en détail dans les lignes qui vont suivre (comme vous vous en doutez ^^)
> 
> Comme toujours, si jamais vous avez une idée d'un univers alternatif sur le thème des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir via les commentaires, et j'écrirai peut-être un one-shot sur le sujet. J'essaie d'éviter les clichés du genre (le nom de l'âme-sœur tatoué sur le bras, un compte à rebours jusqu'à la première rencontre, des couleurs qui apparaissent sur la peau au premier contact, etc), mais sinon je suis grande ouverte à toutes formes d'inspiration ! Étonnez-moi.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, il est légèrement différent des autres (et surtout beaucoup plus long ! Un peu plus de 10 000 mots !), donc vous allez avoir le plein de lecture =) Passez un bon moment surtout et à bientôt pour la suite !

Yuuri a dix ans et ses parents et lui prennent le train pour Tokyo, passent la porte du Ministère de l'Âme et attendent patiemment dans une queue ridiculement longue, tandis qu'Hiroko et Toshiya discutent paisiblement, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de temps en temps. Mari est restée à la maison, étant aussi passée par-là au même âge et l'expérience ne lui ayant fait ni chaud ni froid. La plupart des écoles doivent organiser un voyage scolaire au Ministère de l'Âme à Tokyo ou à la préfecture d'Osaka, et ceux en âge en profitent pour remplir leurs papiers, mais la famille Katsuki, comme la plupart des familles, souhaite être présente pour ce moment important dans la vie de leur enfant.

Après une véritable montagne de paperasse, une femme souriante les introduit dans un couloir interminable, les fait patienter dans une nouvelle salle d'attente, puis les emmène dans un cabinet, à l'abri du bruit de la foule.

"Oh, les choses ont bien changé depuis que nous sommes venus pour Mari," commente paisiblement Hiroko. Ils prennent place, Yuuri balançant nerveusement ses jambes trop courtes pour atteindre le sol, évitant timidement le regard de la femme.

"Je sais pertinemment que vous avez fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, prenant de votre temps pour ce moment important," leur annonce-t-elle, "Mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous avertir dès à présent que que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler l'identité de l'âme-sœur de votre fils."

Hiroko, sous le choc, se couvre la bouche de sa main. "Oh mon Dieu. Je pensais que si l'autre enfant était trop jeune, ils nous auraient envoyé une lettre nous disant de revenir dans quelques années ?"

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un problème d'âge. L'âme-sœur de votre fils a déjà atteint l'âge réglementaire." Avant que Yuuri ne puisse bouger, son regard auparavant fixé sur le sol contemple désormais une paire de chaussures à talons noires. La femme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, sa voix douce et gentille. "Bonjour. Puis-je t'appeler Yuuri ?"

Il hoche la tête.

"Tes professeurs t'ont-ils appris ce que sont des âmes-sœurs, Yuuri ?"

"Un peu." Sa voix est encore plus aiguë que d'habitude sous la nervosité. Sa mère lui a déjà dit "qu'une personne faite pour lui" existe quelque part, et ses professeurs lui ont dit la même chose, mais c'est un concept un peu compliqué à saisir pour Yuuri.

"Hé bien, même si une âme-sœur est une personne à laquelle tu es lié depuis ta naissance, la trouver tout seul est un peu difficile. Heureusement, la personne faite pour toi est inscrite dans ton sang. Aussi à ta naissance on prélève un peu de ton sang et on fait un test, tous les gouvernement ont ainsi fait en sorte de faire enregistrer les liens d'âme-sœur, mais parfois les Etats se battent entre eux et tombent en désaccord."

"On n'est pas en guerre," marmonne Yuuri.

"Non, Yuuri, c'est vrai. Mais le Japon a des lois qui disent que peu importe qui tu es et où que tu sois, tant que tu as atteint l'âge requis - c'est dix ans, Yuuri - tu as le droit de savoir qui est ton âme-sœur." Elle pose gentiment sa main sur son genou et Yuuri se tortille, mal-à-l'aise. "Mais ce n'est pas le cas dans tous les pays. Dans certains pays, ils te le disent dès que tu sors du ventre de ta maman ! Aux Etats-Unis, les parents peuvent empêcher s'ils le veulent leurs enfants de connaître l'identité de leurs âmes-sœurs jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. Dans d'autres pays, ils laissent l'enfant choisir, tout dépend du genre de son âme-sœur. Il y a beaucoup de raisons qui existent qui peuvent expliquer pourquoi une personne souhaiterait se tenir cachée loin de son âme-sœur." Le petit garçon se mordille l'ongle, buvant ses paroles. "Mais le plus important, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Yuuri, c'est que rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas aimé ni chéri."

Yuuri regarde son père prendre la main de sa mère et tente d'ignorer la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge.

"Alors je ne vais jamais rencontrer mon âme-sœur ?"

"Le pays de ton âme-sœur nous a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient te dire son identité. Ils nous ont aussi dit que cette mesure ne serait pas permanente. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment," ajoute-elle, regardant Toshiya. "Yuuri, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu pourras connaître l'identité de ton âme-sœur, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible." Elle se lève, et croise les mains derrière son dos. "Je vous en prie, prenez autant de temps que nécessaire pour digérer cette information."

Yuuri est un enfant calme et réservé de nature. Il joue tout seul, patine et danse dès qu'il le peut, et ses seuls amis sont Yuuko et Takeshi. Hiroko s'inquiète pour lui (et malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser, c'est de sa mère qu'il tient son anxiété), lui cuisine du katsudon et lui dit chaque jour à quel point il est aimé et adoré. Elle avait toujours espéré que son âme-sœur lui facilite les choses, le sorte de sa coquille et permette à Yuuri de briller.

Mais ils retournent à Hasetsu sans rien, et le futur qui s'étend devant lui semble à la fois infini et incertain.

* * *

Yuuri a vingt-trois ans et certains soirs pense à son âme-sœur juste avant de s'endormir, mais c'est tout. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter, notamment sa carrière et son nouveau coach, coach qu'il adore férocement et qui le terrifie à la fois.

Ils viennent tout juste de finir la compétition des Régions du Sud quand ça arrive. L'endurance sur laquelle se repose toujours Yuuri lui fait défaut lorsqu'il pousse l'entraînement trop loin un soir à l'Ice Castle, en dépit des avertissements de Viktor. Comme s'il regarde la scène hors de son corps, Yuuri voit sa jambe céder sous son poids à la fin d'un quadruple salchow, sa tête se cogner, et l'écho de son corps frappant durement la glace retentit à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quelqu'un lui met de la lumière devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un lui pose des questions. Il y a des machines et une ambulance et Viktor qui essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas l'engueuler, lui, les médecins, n'importe qui aux alentours. Yuuri alterne les phases de réveil flou et de sommeil sans rêves.

La chambre d'hôpital est la première chose qu'il voit clairement.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre pour moi tout seul," grogne-t-il.

"J'ai insisté," dit quelqu'un et la voix provient du coin de la pièce. Elle lui paraît trop forte, et la lumière est trop intense, alors que l'horloge au mur indique vingt-trois heures. Viktor aussi est trop lumineux, avec ses cheveux argentés et sa voix suave. "Un médecin qui a manifestement acheté son diplôme a mal lu l'un de tes scanners et nous a dit que tu avais peut-être une grave commotion cérébrale, donc nous t'avons obtenu une chambre pour toi seul la nuit dernière. Maintenant ils pensent que tu vas bien dans l'ensemble; ils t'ont donné quelques antidouleurs au passage." C'est vrai, puisque Yuuri ne ressent qu'une douleur diffuse dans sa nuque et sa cheville.

"Merci mon Dieu. La coupe de Chine est bientôt. Comment tu es entré ici ?" Demande Yuuri, hébété par la morphine. "Je croyais que seule la famille était autorisée pendant les visites ? Surtout à une heure pareille."

"Oh, c'est facile," lui répond Viktor avec un sourire irrésistible, s'asseyant sur le lit, "je leur ai menti et j'ai dit que nous étions âmes-sœurs."

Et grâce aux machines qui se chargent de contrôler son pouls, Yuuri peut maintenant  _entendre distinctement_  ses battements de cœur s'accélérer.

"Quoi... ils ne t'ont pas juste laissé..."

"J'ai dû signer quelques trucs," admet Viktor, "Mais on pourra s'occuper de ça plus tard."

"Signer  _quoi_  ?"

Viktor croise les jambes, ne semblant absolument pas affecté. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Tout était écrit en japonais. Je voulais juste rentrer dans la chambre, et j'ai pensé que ce serait le moyen le plus rapide."  _Les occidentaux_ , pense Yuuri,  _ils ont toujours traité les lois sur les âmes-sœurs à la légère._

"Viktor, s'ils essayant de nous déclarer en tant qu'âmes-sœurs, on peut avoir de sérieux problèmes." Mais son angoisse peine à se faire sentir sous le brouillard médicamenteux. "Ils ont le nom de mon âme-sœur enregistré et il y a des amendes qui sanctionnent ce genre d'infractions."

"Yakov m'a toujours dit que j'étais fait pour une vie d'hors-la-loi," lui rétorque joyeusement Viktor, avant de se pencher en avant, sa main sur l'épaule de Yuuri drapée dans la couverture. Le Japonais tente de calmer sa respiration, de contrôler ses battements de cœur que les machines rendent audibles pour tous, mais bien évidemment, il n'y arrive pas et il se trahit. "... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'âme-sœur."

Yuuri cligne des yeux. "Qui t'a dit ça ?"

"Mari a dit que lorsque tu étais revenu de ton entrevue au Ministère, tu lui avais dit que tu ne verrais jamais ton âme-sœur."

"Ah, j'avais dix ans à l'époque," se rappelle Yuuri, fermant les yeux et se calant contre l'oreiller, "et j'étais encore plus anxieux que maintenant, tu imagines." Il se mord la lèvre, puis rit doucement. La prise de Viktor sur son épaule se resserre. "Le gouvernement m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait révéler l'identité de mon âme-sœur à cause des lois de son pays d'origine, n'a pas pu me dire exactement pourquoi, et puis a renvoyé un gosse de dix ans stressé de nature dans une petite ville pleine d'enfants dont les âmes-sœurs vivent à la porte à côté. J'ai été un peu trop dramatique."

"Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Bienvenue au club." Yuuri papillonne des yeux.

"Alors tu es au courant que tu as parfois tendance à exagérer ?"

Viktor renifle et pose sa tête sur le torse de Yuuri, offrant à son élève une vue imprenable sur la couronne de cheveux argentés.  _Je les ai déjà touchés une fois, je pourrais très bien..._

"Je voulais dire que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir rencontré mon âme-sœur."

Yuuri pouvait feindre d'être surpris, mais il est fan de Viktor depuis tout petit et ce dernier le sait pertinemment. "Tu sais, la plupart des gens pensent que tu l'as déjà rencontrée, et que tu l'as cachée sur une île paradisiaque quelque part."

"Vraiment ?" Il lève la tête et pose son menton sur le cœur de Yuuri. "C'est vrai que c'est plus excitant dit comme ça. Fais-tu partie de la plupart des gens ?"

"Je suis un patineur artistique professionnel," répond Yuuri, baillant, "Je pensais simplement que tu avais donné ton âme à la glace."

"Hm." Yuuri sent le fredonnement vibrer contre lui, et peux sentir les prochains mots de Viktor tracer doucement leur chemin sur son torse, le berçant.

"Je ne l'ai pas voulu."

* * *

Il se réveille à l'entrée de l'infirmière, seul dans son lit, et aperçoit Viktor assis à la fenêtre, jouant sur son téléphone. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, l'infirmière le bombarde de questions sur ses habitudes de vie dont certaines embarrasseraient Yuuri même s'il était en pleine forme. La main de Viktor trouve la sienne sous les couvertures et répond à sa place lorsqu'il le juge approprié.

"Fumeur ?" Demande-t-elle, prête à noter les informations correspondantes sur sa fiche patient.

"Il fume," répond joyeusement Viktor, incroyablement fier de lui, "il est chaud bouillant*," récoltant un regard désapprobateur de la part de l'infirmière et un regard incrédule et bouffi de fatigue de Yuuri. Vaincu, Viktor se corrige mine de rien, "Il ne fume pas. Il a besoin de poumons en parfait état s'il veut patiner en compétition et courir 9 kilomètres tous les matins."

"A quelle fréquence faites-vous de l'exercice ?"

Viktor, agacé, tapote son poignet de manière impatiente sous les couvertures.

" _Tous les matins_ ," répète Yuuri, avec autant de sarcasme qu'il puisse instiller dans sa voix dans son état, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, et son ton reste poli. Viktor rit doucement. Tous les matins. Toutes les après-midi. Pas mal de ses soirées aussi.

"Vous prenez des médicament ?"

"Des antidouleurs," déclare Viktor. Deux le matin, lorsque ses pieds sont couverts de bleus.

Yuuri gigote, embarrassé, jette un regard en coin à Viktor, avant d'admettre doucement, "Du Lorazépam. Depuis que j'ai quinze ans."

"Pour traiter l'insomnie ou l'anxiété ?"

"Les deux." Il sent la honte colorer ses joues, et n'arrive pas à regarder Viktor dans les yeux. Les doigts de ce dernier s'enlacent aux siens, mais il se sent trop déconnecté de la situation pour expliquer son geste.

"Des allergies ?"

"Au Latex ?" Propose Viktor de manière suggestive, si doucement que l'infirmière, qui n'a rien entendu, ne comprend pas pourquoi Yuuri tousse et s'agite soudainement, avant de s'écrier,

"Je n'ai pas d'allergies !"

"Êtes-vous sexuellement actif?"

Silence. Et à cette question-là, de toutes les questions qu'elle a pu poser, Viktor choisit de se retenir.

"Non," murmure Yuuri, et ses mots lui paraissent assourdissants dans le silence.

Le stylo de l'infirmière s'immobilise, ses yeux passant rapidement de lui à Viktor, avant de plisser les yeux à la main de Viktor qui disparaît sous les couvertures.

"Il est important," renchérit-elle, "d'être honnête lors d'un examen comme celui-ci et de le traiter sérieusement, votre santé est en jeu."

Yuuri tremble, et s'arrête de justesse avant de prononcer les mots qui semblent vouloir dégringoler de sa bouche.  _Nous ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs, nous ne sommes pas amants, arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça. Arrêtez de me rappeler que Viktor et moi ne nous sommes qu'un coach et son élève et rien de plus._ "Je dis la vérité." Elle lève les sourcils, dubitative. "Dis-lui, Viktor."

" _Nous ne sommes pas_ sexuellement actifs," l'informe gaiement Viktor.

Une autre infirmière passe la tête dans la pièce. "Toutes mes excuses, j'ai oublié d'ajouter des formalités administratives pour cette chambre. Le dossier concernant le lien d'âme-sœur vient juste d'arriver." Yuuri se crispe.

"Merci, je vais le chercher." Son stylo remplit encore quelques cases, puis elle se tourne vers eux. "Je suis désolée. Je vois tous les jours des ados qui essaient de me faire croire qu'ils ne sont  _pas sexuellement actifs_ alors même qu'ils gloussent dans leur lit d'hôpital avec leur âme-sœur, et j'oublie que parfois certaines personnes ne se rencontrent qu'à l'âge adulte."

"Oh," dit Yuuri et il voit là l'opportunité d'exposer le mensonge, parce qu'ils ne sont pas des âmes-sœurs, peu importe combien de fois il en a rêvé. "En fait nous ne sommes pas -"

"Encore intimes l'un avec l'autre," finit aisément Viktor. "Nous ferons l'amour quand ça viendra, on ne veut pas forcer les choses."

L'infirmière, une vieille dame irritable, semble éblouie par l'aura que dégage Viktor et quitte la pièce l'air dans les nuages. Viktor fait souvent cet effet-là sur les gens. Yuuri en fait certainement partie, et il frotte ses joues contre l'oreiller inconfortable de l'hôpital, essayant de faire partir leur rougeur.  _C'est presque comme si Viktor pensait ce qu'il disait._  Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longuement, l'infirmière revient.

"Très bien, votre dossier d'âme-sœur a été correctement rempli et validé. Le médecin va bientôt arriver, mais il veut vous garder en observation pendant encore vingt-quatre heures pour être absolument certain qu'il n'y a pas de commotion cérébrale, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

Yuuri doit avoir une commotion cérébrale. Il a forcément mal entendu.

"Le dossier a été validé," répète-t-il avec prudence. "Viktor et moi sommes légalement reconnus en tant qu'âmes-sœurs."

L'infirmière fait la grimace. "Cela peut sembler décevant, je sais, j'admets que ce n'est pas très romantique. Mon âme-sœur et moi avons homologué notre lien dans une salle d'audience, mais c'était comme si rien n'avait changé le lendemain."

Elle sort sur ses paroles. Yuuri tente de calmer sa respiration avec plus ou moins de succès.

"Qui ?" Interroge-t-il Viktor.

"Qui... quoi ?"

"Qui as-tu séduit pour que notre dossier soit validé ?"

"Yuuri, je suis offensé que tu puisses penser que j'userais de mes charmes et non de mon argent pour corrompre quelqu'un." Il reprend sa main et s'assoit sur la chaise placée à côté du lit. Elle est trop petite pour lui - ses longues jambes se plient inconfortablement avant qu'il ne décide de les croiser. "Je suppose qu'un fonctionnaire n'a pas dû bien regarder notre dossier et l'a approuvé sans vraiment le lire, c'est tout."

"Et ça ne t'ennuie pas ?"

"Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ?" Lui rétorque Viktor joyeusement. "Regarde-nous, Yuuri, âmes-sœurs !"

"Regarde-nous, oui," répète Yuuri, fermant les yeux très fort.

"Oh, tu dois être fatigué, non ?" Yuuri acquiesce. Il est épuisé. "Dors, alors. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Yuuri, si jamais il y a un problème, on peut toujours contacter le Bureau des Âmes-sœurs et leur dire que tout ça n'est qu'une erreur. Jusque-là, j'en profite pour rester avec toi à l'hôpital."

 _Mais jusqu'à quand tu resteras avec moi ?_  Veut lui crier Yuuri, _jusqu'à quand tu resteras mon coach, jusqu'à quand tu vas prétendre être mon âme-sœur et tenir ma main sous les couvertures ?_

"Tu n'es pas obligé. Bonne nuit," soupire-t-il à la place et Viktor lui répond dans un russe chantant et affectueux,  _bonne nuit._

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille doucement, il fait nuit. Il entend quelques bruits étouffés venant du couloir, des voix basses et le claquement de chaussures sur le sol d'hôpital. Quelque chose de légèrement sucré flotte dans l'air et Yuuri aperçoit l'ombre de plusieurs vases remplies de fleurs; quelqu'un a dû lui rendre visite. Il cherche à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, et commence à vouloir allumer la lumière, mais il entend soudain une lente respiration, le bruissement de draps rigides, et réalise qu'un lit de fortune a été établi dans un coin de la pièce.

_Tu es resté._

Il s'assoit sur le lit, le regarde muet de surprise. Il sent des papillons voleter dans son ventre, et il est trop hébété par les médicaments et la douleur pour essayer de les réprimer. Le lit de camp est trop court pour son coach, et si l'une de ses jambes est enfouie sous une tonne de couvertures, l'autre en est totalement dénuée. Le tout ressemble à un fouillis inconfortable.

 _Tu es vraiment resté._ Un rire joyeux se fraye un chemin dans sa gorge, mais il arrive à le réprimer.  _Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais au bord de la mort, Viktor, ils me laissent sortir demain. Je ne suis même pas gravement blessé._

Et ce n'est pas important si le geste est exagéré. Car le mal est déjà fait.

Yuuri reste au lit, pleinement éveillé et angoissé, jusqu'à ce que la somnolence le gagne peu à peu et force ses paupières à se fermer.

* * *

_'LE CHAMPION DU JAPON ET SON COACH SE RÉVÈLENT ÊTRE ÂMES-SŒURS !'_

Yuuri fixe la Une bêtement et se demande si la situation présente est pire ou meilleure que la fois où les triplées de Yuuko ont posté leur vidéo qui a fait le buzz sur Internet. Il devrait y avoir une limite au nombre de fois où les médias sont autorisés à faire attention à vous. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et l'odeur entêtante des fleurs - celles offertes avec une carte signée par un reporter beaucoup trop enthousiaste qui est présentement en train de bavarder avec les infirmières - le rend malade.

"Tout va bien," le réconforte Viktor. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ne va pas bien. Et ça doit se voir sur son visage, parce qu'après un long moment de silence, Viktor plisse ses beaux yeux bleus et lui dit, "Parle-moi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'ils nous  _arrêtent_ ," panique Yuuri.

"Yuuri, prétendre être des âmes-sœurs n'a jamais envoyé qui que ce soit en prison, peu importe le pays." Yuuri le sait bien. Ça ne l'aide pas pour autant.

"Tout le monde va nous percer à jour tout de suite. Nous ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs. Les jurys vont croire que je suis un criminel - pire, ils vont savoir que nous nous sommes enregistrés en tant qu'âmes-sœurs et puis qu'après nous nous sommes séparés parce que nous ne sommes pas compatibles -"

"Du calme," tente de l'interrompre Viktor, mais aujourd'hui Yuuri ne l'écoute pas et continue, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Et tout le monde  _déteste_ ça -" c'est une honte dans pratiquement le monde entier "- et ça va influer sur comment ils vont me noter et mes scores sont déjà assez peu élevés comme ça sans en rajouter, et tu auras perdu ton temps à m'entraîner," Yuuri sait qu'il devrait s'arrêter, il peut entendre sa voix désespérée se faire de plus en plus forte, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. "J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas tenter ce quadruple salchow ce jour-là, et tout est de ma faute, et je savais bien que j'étais fatigué mais -"

" _Yuuri._ " Viktor capture son visage entre ses mains. "Chut. Tout ira bien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir."

"De quoi ?" Et sa voix tremble.

"Nous n'avons qu'à faire semblant." Viktor caresse sa joue tendrement, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde choqué par ce qu'il vient de dire.  _C'est de la folie_ , veut s'écrier Yuuri.  _Tu es dingue. Personne ne fait ça._ Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le pense. Viktor est un génie, oui, mais les esprits les plus brillants ont tendance à avoir leur dose d'excentricité. Une excentricité qui implique un Viktor nu et qui se fait un plaisir d'envoyer Yuuri et Yuri à la recherche d'une inspiration vague et la plupart du temps infructueuse. "Nous ferons semblant d'être des âmes-sœurs jusqu'à ce tu prennes ta retraite."

"On ne peut pas," le contredit Yuuri, se mordant la lèvre. "Mon âme-sœur n'en fera pas grand cas, elle ne le saura même pas, mais qu'en est-il de la tienne ?"

"Oh, солнышко." Viktor se recule un peu et rit doucement.  _Il a des cheveux devant les yeux_ , pense Yuuri et il est frappé d'une irrésistible et terrifiante envie de dégager son visage de ces mèches. "Je pense que mon âme-sœur est passée à autre chose depuis longtemps déjà."

"Viktor." Pendant un instant, Yuuri oublie presque. Il oublie qu'ils ne se connaissent véritablement que depuis quelques mois, ses années d'adoration ne comptent pas. Il pense que peut-être s'il fait un pas en avant, il pourra rejoindre Viktor plus vite, lui apporter plus, se fondre en lui, l'écouter murmurer des mots que Yuuri n'a pas encore osé imaginer.  _Dis-moi tout. Fais-moi découvrir l'humain qui se cache derrière mon idole._ Et le courage circule dans ses veines, gagne ses poumons, sa bouche s'ouvre et -

"Ce n'est pas comme si les gens pourront le voir de toute façon." Suite à cette interruption, le désir de Yuuri se coince douloureusement dans sa gorge. Viktor recoiffe ses cheveux et place la mèche qui le gênait derrière son oreille. Le bout des doigts de Yuuri le picotent. "Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les âmes-sœurs ont le nom de l'autre tatouée sur la peau ou qu'elles se mettent soudainement à chanter lorsqu'elle voit l'autre ou encore qu'elles soient siamoises de manière littérale."

Yuuri fronce le nez. "Tu racontes n'importe quoi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? L'univers est un endroit mystérieux plein de possibles," lui chuchote Viktor, les yeux brillants et Yuuri ne peut que sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en secouant la tête. "Mais pas ici," admet pensivement le champion de patinage, un doigt sur le menton. "Et une âme-sœur est ce dont tu as besoin à présent. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile."

Même lorsque Viktor est outrageusement affectueux avec lui, Yuuri s'est toujours senti inquiet, s'accrochant à quelque chose qu'il sait être temporaire, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pouvoir légalement clamer Viktor comme sien est de manière surprenante une perspective très séduisante et l'excuse parfaite pour expliquer la possessivité qu'il sent déjà enserrer son cœur. "En effet," acquiesce-t-il, déglutissant. "Donc ? Tu veux bien essayer ?" Il essaie de contenir le désespoir et l'excitation qu'il ressent en cherchant la main de Viktor et en la serrant dans la sienne.

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà essayé un programme aussi facile," dit-il et Viktor rit et lui caresse gentiment le visage.

* * *

Yuuri passe la plupart de ses journées à interpréter un rôle, mais c'est un talent qui ne marche que sur la glace, lorsqu'il est intouchable, quand le regard des autres et leur jugement ne l'atteint pas aussi longtemps qu'il fait ce qu'il est supposé faire et puis il  _s'enfuit_ aussitôt la performance finie. Mais Viktor, apprend-il rapidement, marche différemment. Chaque hochement de tête, clin d'œil, qui paraissent si spontanés sont en réalité minutieusement travaillés. Cela ne le rend pas pour autant moins  _attirant_ , de savoir qu'il vous manipule sciemment de bout en bout; Viktor est un artiste et son patinage, l'entraînement qu'il dispense et même son attitude font partie du spectacle. Yuuri ne se lassera jamais de sa maîtrise de lui-même, mais il veut aussi rencontrer, toucher l'homme qui se cache derrière tout ça, trouver l'intention derrière les actions entreprises. Les émotions et les intentions font partie du vocabulaire de Yuuri d'une façon que les actions ne pourront jamais remplacer.

Certaines choses cependant, sont compréhensibles dans n'importe quelle langue.

"Tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde," murmure-t-il dans les vestiaires, les doigts tremblants horriblement alors qu'il tente de se changer, et le  _pourquoi_ ne compte pas en cet instant. Viktor le regarde depuis le banc, rencontre son regard. Des bruits étouffés leur parviennent, comme l'écoulement régulier de l'eau des douches de l'autre côté du mur.

"Hé bien, tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser quand on était seul."

"Arrête ça," lui demande Yuuri, et le sourire taquin de Viktor s'estompe. Il caresse d'un doigt le dos de sa main gauche éraflée; il saigne un peu, la peau à vif d'avoir râpé contre la glace. C'est étrange, ce contraste entre l'écarlate et la peau pâle. Étrange de penser que Viktor préfère se blesser pour être plus proche de lui pendant un court instant.

Imaginer des scénarii catastrophes est un art dans lequel l'esprit de Yuuri excelle. A Detroit, tard dans la nuit, il paniquait à l'idée d'avoir laissé sa famille seule pour continuer le patin et s'imaginait que son père attrapait une pneumonie, que l'habitude de sa mère à trébucher parfois la mène à tomber, que le gris dans la fourrure de Vicchan laisse présumer son grand âge; que tous soient morts. Persuadé que Phichit; son meilleur ami toujours joyeux, en ait assez de ces crises d'angoisse occasionnelles les vendredis soirs, lui en veuille et ne parte. A son dernier Grand Prix, avant qu'il n'entre dans la patinoire, il a imaginé tomber, et la brûlure de la déception, et c'était ce qui s'était passé.

Viktor est beau. Beau parce qu'il est lui. Leur baiser est magnifique aussi, parce que Viktor dit :

_Le baiser c'est une performance mais c'est quand même un acte d'amour, parce que tu es mon âme-sœur, c'est vrai nous sommes âmes-sœurs, crois en nous, tu le mérites_

_Le baiser est vrai et si c'est le cas peu importe si je fais semblant_

_Le baiser est vrai et si c'est le cas ça ne me dérange pas de t'appeler mon âme-_ _sœur_

_C'est une performance mais tu es mon précieux partenaire._

Et sur la glace, tout est amour. Pas toujours le même amour. Mais Yuuri prend ce qu'on lui donne.

Plus tard, de retour à l'hôtel, ils commandent à manger et Viktor insiste pour le nourrir et en retour Yuuri mange ses poivrons ("La texture est toute bizarre, mais Yakov me forçait toujours à les manger, du coup je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de les enlever de mon assiette." "Tu sais que tu es censé être un exemple pour la jeunesse russe, Viktor."). Ils se douchent et grimpent dans leurs lits respectifs. Yuuri est épuisé, prêt à s'enfoncer dans son oreiller et à sombrer dans un sommeil proche de l'inconscience. Il n'a même pas enlevé sa médaille d'argent accrochée à son cou.

" _Enfin_ ," s'écrie Viktor et Yuuri rougit et se retourne pour regarder le champion dans le noir. C'est difficile à croire - que Viktor a attendu ce moment, excité et enthousiasmé et qu'il - " _Enfin_ , nous dormons ensemble. Ça fait  _tellement_ _longtemps_ que j'essaie, Yuuri."

"On a déjà dormi ensemble pourtant, juste avant mon programme libre ?" Grommelle affectueusement Yuuri et Viktor tapote gentiment sa montagne de coussins.

"Ça ne compte pas. C'était pendant la journée." Il y a un court silence et Yuuri sent ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Viktor s'arrange pour le garder éveillé avec ses paroles suivantes. "J'étais si fier de toi aujourd'hui."

Yuuri serre les poings sous les couvertures, et une seule larme coule sur sa joue. "Je sais."

"Enfin, je sais que tu peux faire  _encore mieux_ ," commence Viktor mais Yuuri le coupe en lui balançant l'un de ses deux oreillers. Qui s'ajoute rapidement à la collection du Russe. "Je suis désolé. Je suis conscient de ton travail et de ton talent. Et je suis fier de toi," chuchote-t-il. "Vraiment."

Yuuri soupire. "Bien, on dort ensemble comme tu le souhaitais tant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?"

"Action ou Vérité," répond Viktor du tac au tac.

"Je ne me lève pas," le prévient Yuuri.

"Vérité alors."

"Hm," acquiesce mollement le Japonais.

"Est-ce que tu hais ton âme-sœur ?"

"Quoi ? Viktor." Il contemple pensivement le plafond lorsqu'il réalise que Viktor est sérieux et le fixe, attendant sa réponse. "Non. Je me sens juste... perdu. Comme au Grand Prix de l'année dernière mais de manière plus... diffuse. Comme si je n'avais nulle part où aller, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose de précieux qui ne m'a jamais vraiment appartenu. Comme le patinage. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai essayé d'être plus audacieux, de sortir de ma coquille, d'être meilleur, mais c'était parce que je pensais  _qu'un jour mon âme-sœur viendra et je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, que je sois digne d'elle._ Et quand ils m'ont juste dit que... jamais... hé bien. Ils n'étaient pas autorisé à dire son identité. Et je ne suis pas du genre à m'asseoir et attendre en espérant que les choses changent. Pourquoi tu penses que je la haïrais ?"

"Je trouve ça plus facile, parfois," dit finalement Viktor, "C'est plus facile de prétendre que mon âme-sœur ne veut pas de moi. Qu'elle me déteste."

"Personne ne te déteste," le contredit doucement Yuuri, "Ne dis pas ça."

"Ça fait vingt ans que mon premier entraîneur nous a dit, à mes parents et moi, de renoncer à mon droit de connaître l'identité de mon âme-sœur. Elle pourrait déjà avoir la trentaine. Elle est probablement mariée avec des enfants, tu sais ?" Sa voix reste sans expression, comme s'il récitait une poésie apprise par cœur, bien que la platitude de son ton laisse supposer qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit à haute voix.

"Tu n'avais que sept ans," réalise Yuuri. Beaucoup de sportifs de haut niveau renoncent à leur droit de connaître leur âme-sœur pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur carrière. Certains pays rendent même cela obligatoire pour entrer dans certaines compétitions; Yuuri avait eu de la chance. "Viktor, tu étais trop jeune. Ce n'était même pas ta décision."

"Ce fut mon choix lorsque j'ai eu vingt ans. Yakov a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'y renoncer, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Ça faisait déjà plus de dix ans et il n'y avait rien eu, et puis cela voulait dire plus de sponsors et moins de distraction lorsque j'étais sur la glace."

"Ton âme-sœur comprendrait si tu lui expliquais."

Yuuri ne peut voir l'expression de Viktor dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il murmure, "Non,  _toi_  tu comprends." Ce sont des personnes imaginées maintes fois dans leurs rêves, une partie d'eux-même. Tout ce qu'ils ressentent face à ce manque se chante sur la glace, et personne d'autre qu'un patineur ne peut le comprendre et compatir.

"Légalement, je suis ton âme-sœur."

"Oui." Et cette simple affirmation réchauffe la pièce. "Mm. Hmm." Yuuri se rend compte que Viktor est sur le point de s'endormir.

"Hé. A moi. Tu es celui qui a voulu jouer, alors ne t'endors pas maintenant."

"Je t'ai déjà tout dit," se plaint Viktor affectueusement, et son élève ne rit pas.  _Les âmes-sœurs ne sont pas tout._

"Si tu n'étais pas célèbre et que tu ne pouvais pas patiner," imagine Yuuri, "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

"Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que patiner," s'amuse Viktor. "De la danse classique peut-être, mais je ne pense pas avoir assez d'énergie pour ça." Il réfléchit un instant. "Est-ce que  _toi_  tu connais mon nom dans ce monde parallèle ?" Yuuri ne peut imaginer un monde où il n'est pas déjà désespérément amoureux de Viktor.

"Oui," répond-il.

"Alors je viendrais te chercher, et nous serons un couple de patineurs terriblement pas doués, disparaissant joyeusement dans l'obscurité. Ensemble." Et Yuuri s'en veut, frustré, parce que ce qu'évoque Viktor ressemble bien trop à un conte de fées qui prend d'assaut le cœur du Japonais. Et ça fait mal.

"Je suis toujours un patineur artistique compétent, moi," le taquine-t-il, et Viktor relève brusquement la tête de son tas de couvertures. "J'ai encore des patins et peut-être que je ne veux pas dramatiquement 'disparaître dans l'obscurité.'"

"Katsuki Yuuri, tu veux dire que tu ne serais pas complètement étranger au monde des patineurs artistiques ? Espèce d'arrogant. Égoïste. Mais où est donc passé mon doux et gentil Yuuri ?"

Yuuri ricane, et de la joie éclate en bulles dans son poitrine. Il ouvre sa bouche pour lancer une pique en réponse, mais sa gorge s'assèche brusquement quand Viktor se lève, les bras chargés d'oreillers.

"Fais-moi de la place, s'il te plaît," commande-t-il d'un air désinvolte, et Yuuri s'exécute, observant son coach s'installer. Le lit est petit. Le bout de ses doigts le picote, la peur voile ses yeux. Viktor agit toujours hardiment, mais il ne fait que proposer, silencieusement, et Yuuri n'est jamais sûr de ce qu'il veut. "J'aime faire semblant avec toi," lui dit Viktor.

_Je déteste faire semblant tout court._

"Montre-moi que tout ça est réel," ordonne Yuuri fermement, désespéré. Viktor est long à réagir, au début. Puis soudain ils s'embrassent et se pressent l'un contre l'autre, et quand Viktor le pénètre gentiment, doucement, tendrement, Yuuri ne peut être que reconnaissant que cet homme soit le plus grand interprète de tous les temps.

* * *

Mais cette béatitude ne dure qu'une semaine, tout au plus.

"Alors, comment vous allez, toi et Viktor, maintenant que vous avez consommé votre lien d'âme-sœur ?" Yuuko ne lève pas la tête des patins qu'elle est en train de nettoyer, elle sourit juste.

Yuuri la fixe, bouche bée. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Yuuko lui pose cette question, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'est pas du tout préparé à y répondre. Naturellement il y a des choses qu'il ne dit pas à son amie d'enfance, mais il ne lui  _mentira_  jamais.

"Ah," dit-il finalement, un tremblement perceptible dans sa voix, "Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des âmes-sœurs en fait. L'administration s'est trompée. Il y a eu une confusion au Ministère, je pense. Nous avons rempli les papiers mais c'était juste pour que Viktor puisse venir me voir à l'hôpital. Et maintenant... nous faisons semblant."

"Une confusion," répète lentement Yuuko, reposant les patins avec une grâce n'appartenant qu'à la prima donna d'Hasetsu. "Yuuri, s'il te plaît, ne te nourris pas d'illusions. Peut-être que d'autres pays ont parfois des problèmes avec leur administration, mais il me semble que le Ministère responsable des âmes-sœurs au Japon ne s'est pas trompé depuis _cinquante_  ans."

"Nous avons seulement rempli les cases, ils ont juste mal vérifié peut-être..." tente faiblement d'expliquer Yuuri.

"Impossible. Si vous n'étiez pas âmes-sœurs ils auraient dû vous rejeter aussitôt et corriger la situation. Ce sont des professionnels." Elle se relève rapidement et souplement et prend les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. "Oh,  _Yuuri_. Vous êtes âmes-sœurs. C'est tellement excitant. Tu as attendu si longtemps." Mais elle s'arrête lorsque la première larme mouille le dos de sa main.

"Il ne le croira jamais," grince Yuuri. "S'il découvre la vérité, il va demander un divorce. Il va le faire, après que j'ai pris ma retraite comme nous l'avons convenu, mais je pensais jusqu'à là que... que..."

"Alors même que tu respectes énormément Viktor, je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en lui." Des yeux bruns débordants de larmes rencontrent les siens. Yuuri ne répond pas. "Yuuri, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?" Il acquiesce silencieusement et desserre sa prise sur ses mains. "Je veux que tu tentes d'être son âme-sœur aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Je veux que tu le fasses de sorte à n'avoir aucun regret, et que tu le fasses  _correctement_."

Yuuri est un perfectionniste, et il veut bien essayer.

* * *

Il s'arrête à la banque sur le chemin du retour de son jogging matinal, escomptant retirer un peu de liquide pour récompenser les filles qui travaillent dur à l'auberge.

"Oh, Katsuki," le salut l'homme du village derrière le comptoir, "Content que tu sois là. J'ai quelques papiers à te faire remplir aujourd'hui."

Papiers à remplir... Quelque chose que Yuuri a appris à craindre.

"Pourrais-je demander... à quel sujet ?"

"A propos de ton nouveau compte, bien sûr," glousse l'autre. "Ton étranger est venu il n'y pas longtemps pour l'ouvrir."

Hébété, il acquiesce, et signe dans les cases désignées. Puis il court à la maison, oublie de donner l'argent aux filles, se cogne le pied sur l'un des montants de son lit et se jette sur son ordinateur portable. Il se connecte rapidement sur son compte en ligne, et ouvre les récentes notifications, puis regarde le montant affiché. Il essuie le verre de ses lunettes. Regarde à nouveau. Puis encore une fois. Il sort dans le couloir.

"Viktor." Le Russe est dans sa chambre, affalé sur son matelas, et se roule immédiatement sur le côté à son arrivée, levant les bras comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne s'y blottir. Yuuri reste planté là, encore sous le choc. "Tu as accidentellement partagé cent millions de yen avec moi."

"Oh, mon compte pour les cas d'urgence. Bien sûr que je l'ai partagé avec toi, tu es  _mon âme-sœur_." Il lui fait un clin d'œil, clairement satisfait.

"Cent millions de yen, Viktor."

"Tu ne trouves pas que la conversion entre nos monnaies respectives est incroyable, Yuuri ?"

"Je ne te  _paye_  même pas," panique Yuuri, et Viktor plisse les yeux avec un soupir.

"Ça n'a aucun intérêt de me verser de l'argent maintenant que nous avons un compte commun."

"Je dois m'allonger," s'étouffe Yuuri, et il croit entendre un  _Et après c'est moi le dramatique des deux,_ marmonné avant que Viktor ne lève les bras à nouveau, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

"Bonne idée. J'ai ce qu'il faut juste là."

Yuuri claque la porte.

* * *

Sa nuit se passe dans une agonie prudemment silencieuse. Viktor est devenu son coach par intérêt et son âme-sœur par gentillesse, a partagé son argent avec lui, ainsi que sa maison et apparemment souhaite partager ses nuits aussi. Et c'est trop. Yuuri n'a rien à lui donner en retour, à part ses performances sur la glace. Mais il ne sera jamais assez doué. Au moins il  _essaie._

Ils dînent ensemble, et il fait étonnamment chaud dehors, aussi il gigote sur sa chaise tandis que Viktor assis à côté de lui publie des photos sur Instagram, jusqu'à ce que le Russe ne lève la tête et lui sourit tendrement. "Oui ?" "Tu voudrais ... faire du tourisme ?"

"Ça fait des mois que je suis ici," réplique franchement Viktor. Ses sourcils sont froncés sous la confusion.

"Hasetsu a ses secrets," Tente de l'appâter Yuuri, mais ses paroles sonnent horriblement peu convaincantes à ses oreilles. Viktor s'enthousiasme quand même.

"Montre-moi, montre-moi !"

Alors il le fait. Il lui montre le magasin de bonbons devant lequel il passait tous les jours avec envie étant enfant, la colline sur laquelle Yuuko et lui avaient l'habitude de dévaler, le chien trois pâtés de maison plus loin qui vient d'avoir une portée de chiots. Ce ne sont pas des caniches, mais Viktor s'extasie quand même devant eux, caressent leur ventre et en passe un à Yuuri pour qu'il puisse en prendre deux autres dans les bras. La propriétaire les regarde depuis le pas de la porte et les salue d'un geste de la main ensommeillé.

"Elle m'a demandé un autographe, une fois, quand j'avais treize ans," lui avoue Yuuri. Il se sent aussitôt stupide. Viktor a probablement dû signer des centaines d'autographes à plein de fans dans le monde entier dès son entrée dans la compétition internationale des Juniors.

"On n'oublie jamais le premier," dit son idole à la place, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. "C'était vraiment une grande surprise pour moi." Le cœur de Yuuri bat fort dans sa poitrine.

"Encore une dernière chose," déclare-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'inclinant en signe d'au-revoir à la propriétaire du chien.

Il y a une serre, cachée sur la gauche dans une impasse. Yuuri sait que la clé est sous le paillasson, Mari ayant souvent fait office de baby-sitter pour les enfants de la famille, qui accueille volontiers les visiteurs. Viktor s'enthousiasme devant le bonsaï, met sa main à côté de la plante pour comparer la hauteur et prend des photos malgré l'obscurité. Le tirant gentiment par la manche, Yuuri l'amène au centre de la serre.

"Des roses bleues !"

"Fais attention," l'avertit Yuuri, mais Viktor grimace déjà légèrement, suçant son doigt où perle quelques gouttes de sang, la peau écorchée par les épines. Yuuri essaie de ne pas le regarder faire de manière trop évidente.

"J'ai eu une couronne de ces fleurs une fois," se rappelle chaleureusement Viktor, et Yuuri hoche silencieusement la tête. "Mais tu le savais déjà."

"Je -" Yuuri rentre la tête dans ses épaules, embarrassé. "Oui." Viktor prend sa main dans la sienne (il y a encore un peu de sang qui tache sa paume et sent bizarrement), se penche en avant et respire délicatement l'odeur des roses. Il gambade encore un peu, toujours le plus exubérant des deux, discutant joyeusement et naviguant parmi les fleurs et plantes.

"Qu'y a-t-il ensuite au programme ?"

"L'étape lit," répond Yuuri en baillant. Le Russe hausse un sourcil de manière suggestive, mais Yuuri ne le remarque pas.

"Je n'ai pas pu tout voir en si peu de temps," gémit Viktor.

"Tu disais que tu n'avais même pas besoin de venir au début," lui rappelle Yuuri. Ce qui fait bouder Viktor, qui reste silencieux pendant un instant.

"Hasetsu est une ville agréable," dit-il soudainement, tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie de la serre, "Et maintenant que je commence à la connaître un peu mieux, je trouve qu'elle est encore plus que ça. Je veux en apprendre plus sur elle." Il sourit, et place une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Yuuri. "Tu as clairement été élevé à Hasetsu. Tu l'incarnes parfaitement."

Yuuri frissonne. Assez pour que Viktor fronce les sourcils. Quand il essaie de faire lâcher prise à Viktor pour qu'il puisse remettre la clef à sa place, il lui semble que Viktor le serre au contraire un peu plus fort contre lui. Juste avant de le lâcher. Comme s'il refuse de le laisser partir.

Le Russe est magnifique, brillant, et mérite d'être emmené dans des soirées romantiques au sein de jardins exotiques et grandioses, minutieusement travaillées, pense Yuuri, il mérite d'être gâté par quelqu'un qui le chérit, qui soit son égal. Yuuri est pauvre et intiment lié à sa petite ville à côté de la plage, qui meurt de l'intérieur, cherchant désespérément des touristes pour la faire vivre. Yuuri est en train de tuer sa carrière, et maintenant c'est au tour de la vie de Viktor, et Yuuri ne peut lui rendre que ce qu'il possède, c'est-à-dire si peu, et ce ne sera jamais assez.

"Je ne te mérite pas," lui dit Viktor sur le chemin du retour à l'auberge. Il embrasse chastement la joue de Yuuri, son bras s'est niché autour de sa taille. La honte se répand dans le ventre du Japonais; il a envie de vomir.

_Je ne te crois pas._

"Tu mérites tellement mieux," murmure Yuuri, et son coach dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage, lui sourit comme dans un rêve incroyable. C'est une des meilleures nuits de la vie de Yuuri, comme s'ils étaient vraiment amoureux et sortaient vraiment ensemble. Cela ne fait que le rendre plus déterminé pour la suite.

_Je prends ma retraite, et je te rends ta liberté, Viktor._

* * *

Changer le vol du retour après le programme court de la coupe de Russie est un cauchemar téléphonique, mais Yuuri est déterminé à le faire lui-même. Après qu'il ait annoncé ses intentions à son coach, le Russe s'est calmement changé en vêtements de sport et a disparu quelque part dans l'hôtel.

Il parle pendant plusieurs minutes en anglais à l'hôtesse d'accueil (après avoir dû en attendre vingt au préalable) et arrive finalement à la convaincre de changer le vol.

"J'aurais besoin de la confirmation de l'identité de M. Nikiforov avant de valider le changement d'avion." Yuuri fouille du regard la pièce, désespéré. L'ordinateur de Viktor et son téléphone portable ne sont pas là ou sont verrouillés, et tout ce qu'a Yuuri est la carte de crédit que Viktor lui a donnée. "Il devrait avoir reçu un mail."

"Ah," plaide Yuuri, à court d'idées, "Ne pourrais-je pas -"

"Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais seul le conjoint ou l'âme-sœur peut changer le vol sans le mail de confirmation."

"Je -" Yuuri prend une grande inspiration, "Je suis Katsuki Yuuri. Nous sommes âmes-sœurs, est-ce que ça veut dire... ?"

"Oh !" Elle s'interrompt, et il entend le cliquetis de touches en bruit de fond. "C'est vrai. M. Nikiforov vous a en effet mentionné, nous avons un second mail enregistré. Je vous l'envoie immédiatement."

"Merci," répond-il de manière automatique.

"C'est bon !" C'est plus facile que ce qu'il avait craint. Il clique de manière absente sur les cases correspondantes sur son ordinateur.

Il se demande si un jour mentir comme ça deviendra naturel pour lui. Ils sont âmes-sœurs, mais en même temps ils _ne_  le _sont pas_ , ils sont juste...

Viktor rentre dans la chambre et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Yuuri, alternant les soupirs fervents de  _merci_ et _je suis désolé_. Il vient de prendre sa douche et sent le savon et une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui, de pins et d'air hivernal. Et c'est magnifique. Et rien ne sera jamais facile.

* * *

Yuuri vibre d'excitation, prêt à sentir sous ses patins la patinoire du GPF, mais avant ils doivent déposer leurs bagages à l'hôtel. Yuuri traîne derrière lui sa valise, ses patins et le plus petit sac des trois que Viktor a emportés ("Et si jamais j'achète des souvenirs, Yuuri ? Je dois être préparé."). Naturellement, il ne peut rester que bouche bée devant l'extravagance de l'entrée luxueuse d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, tandis que Viktor n'y accorde pas un regard et va directement à l'accueil. Yuuri sait qu'il y aura des selfies plus tard.

"Bonjour, je suis Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri est quasiment certain que la réceptionniste le sait déjà, comme en témoigne ses yeux brillants d'excitation, "et nous avons réservé une suite avec un lit king size sous le nom de Katsuki."

La réceptionniste tambourine de ses doigts sur le bureau, clairement nerveuse, et Yuuri entend à peine sa réponse penaude, "Je suis désolée, M. Nikiforov, mais celui qui a réservé pour vous s'est trompé et vous a attribué deux chambres avec deux lits deux places."

"Oh, c'est regrettable." Le sourire de Viktor est piteux. "Par curiosité - est-ce que c'est un protocole normal pour des clients mariés ?" Yuuri a un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle clique sur son ordinateur plusieurs fois, rougit. "Celui qui a pris vos informations clients ce jour-là ne vous a pas enregistrés en tant qu'âmes-sœurs. Nous allons vous rembourser - ceci est inacceptable."

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," lui assure Viktor, retirant ses lunettes de soleil d'un mouvement élégant et les fourrant dans la poche de son manteau. Cela fait des années que des milliards de caméras sont fixées sur lui, et Yuuri pense vaguement que leurs flashs ont quelque chose à voir avec son sourire aveuglant. Le Japonais blêmit, anticipant les prochaines paroles de Viktor. "Je suis absolument certain que cette absence de communication n'est pas imputable à votre staff."

La montée dans l'ascenseur est longue. Viktor tapote sur son portable, absorbé et la sangle du sac à dos de Yuuri s'enfonce dans son épaule. Ils se tiennent ensuite devant la porte, et le coach sort la carte de la chambre de sa poche, mais la tient en l'air.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faudra pour surpasser ta timidité, Yuuri. Tu es réservé. Et pourtant tu me lances des piques, tu me surprends, tu me bouleverses. Si tu regrettes que nous soyons devenus âmes-sœurs, dis-le je t'en prie. Si tu veux juste que nous soyons amants -"

Yuuri relève la tête, interloqué, et arrache la carte de la main de Viktor, se hâtant de déverrouiller la porte. Une fois ouverte, Viktor le presse contre la porte.

"Message reçu," dit-il calmement, penchant la tête pour l'embrasser, mais Yuuri l'évite.

"Je te montrerai," halète-t-il, "Je te montrerai ce que je veux. A propos de nous. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps."

Viktor penche la tête, attend un peu, puis glousse doucement, ses yeux restant sérieux. "Je ne pourrai jamais te prédire, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri espère qu'il dit vrai. Son coach semble effectivement surpris, quand il donne sa carte de crédit à la bijouterie pour acheter les alliances, quand il les emmène à la cathédrale. Les âmes-sœurs ont déjà plus d'avantages légaux que de simples concubins; les mariages sont rares, le plus souvent pour ceux qui ont perdu leurs âmes-sœurs ou ceux qui n'y croient pas. Yuuri s'en moque. C'est différent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont obligés, par gentillesse, ou pour perfectionner son patinage. Peut-être que Viktor ne comprend pas, ou qu'il est convaincu par la vague affirmation de Yuuri comme quoi les bagues sont un porte-bonheur et qu'il en plaisante avec les autres patineurs, mais le rosissement sur ses joues et la façon dont il crie le nom de Yuuri lorsque ce dernier le pénètre lentement et le ravage de plaisir de l'intérieur cette nuit-là disent tout autre chose.

(La plupart des autres patineurs au dîner ne comprennent même pas la signification des alliances, le mariage étant tellement mis en retrait dans leur société.

"Je me sens tout excité et je ne sais pas pourquoi," chuchote Phichit, les fixant intensément.

"Ce sont des bagues de fiançailles," les informe Viktor, "On se mariera quand Yuuri gagnera l'or." La médaille d'or est un mot que tous comprennent.

"Vous êtes déjà des  _âmes-sœurs_ ," Se sent obligé de leur dire Yurio avant que le groupe ne se disperse dans les divers étages de l'hôtel. Yuuri se mord la lèvre. "T'as déjà oublié, le vieux ? Vous devez vraiment être ensemble de toutes les façons possibles ?"

"Tu pourras nous acheter un cadeau de mariage comme ça," chantonne Viktor. Il lui souffle un baiser.

"Peut-être que si tu es chanceux je te donnerais une photo encadrée de moi avec ma médaille d'or," ricane l'adolescent.)

"Tu les as achetées avec ta propre carte bancaire, même si je t'en ai donné une pour notre compte commun," réalise lentement Viktor le matin suivant, avant qu'ils n'affrontent le programme court, s'arrêtant dans sa toilette. Son rire est incertain. "Pourquoi ?"

Yuuri ne lui répond pas.

"Finissons-en," lui dit-il plus tard. Il ne sait pas quoi faire quand Viktor se met à pleurer.

"Je croyais que nous aurions plus de temps ensemble," admet Viktor, les poings serrés.

"Tu es le meilleur entraîneur que j'aurais pu avoir," ajoute doucement Yuuri, et il le pense.

"Pourquoi en finir alors ?"

"Je suis fatigué," s'étrangle Yuuri, "Je suis si fatigué."  _De prétendre et faire semblant et de me demander ce qu'il adviendra de nous et que je ne sois jamais suffisant et - de te tuer à petit feu, Viktor._

"Fais ce que tu veux," déclare froidement Viktor, énervé. "Fais ce que tu veux et ne pense pas à moi. Tu n'as jamais voulu prétendre être mon âme-sœur de toute façon. Tu attends toujours que ton âme-sœur, la seule, la vraie arrive, je le sais bien -"

"Je n'ai  _toujours_  pensé qu'à toi," sanglote Yuuri parce qu'il n'en peut plus, ne peut pas survivre à un Viktor vulnérable émotionnellement et acerbe, "Toujours. Je ne serai jamais l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas." Il essaie de rassembler assez de courage au fond de lui pour lui dire la vérité, mais elle a été enfouie dans son cœur pendant si longtemps qu'il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Viktor jure sourdement en russe. Yuuri crie silencieusement dans son oreiller. Ils vont se coucher fâchés.

"Je suis désolé," dit Yuuri au réveil. Il se tourne et contemple le dos de Viktor allongé à côté de lui.

"Alors ne t'en va pas." Viktor est mesquin. Désespéré. "Reste. En tant que mon âme-sœur. Je serai ton coach. Nous serons ensemble."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que ces choses dont tu parles sont forcément indissociables," plaide Yuuri, la gorge horriblement serrée. "Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Viktor."

"C'est ce que je fais égoïstement depuis vingt ans," crache Viktor, et Yuuri secoue lentement la tête, n'est pas d'accord, pense pendant un instant que Viktor va se mettre à pleurer encore une fois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il laisse Yuuri prendre sa main dans la sienne. "Je te fais confiance," parvient-il à dire d'une voix terriblement rauque. Yuuri ne le mérite pas. Ils s'enlacent et puis Yuuri s'en va pulvériser son record du monde.

* * *

Quand ils rentrent à Hasetsu, Yuuri propose à Viktor de remplir les papiers de divorce avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite, et son coach prend Makkachin dans ses bras et s'enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Yuuri s'excuse à travers le montant de la porte. Ils parlent pendant des heures. Quand ils ont fini, ils laissent Makkachin se défouler les pattes dehors puis s'installent dans la chambre et parlent encore. Yuuri ne fera plus jamais cette proposition.

Ils décident d'emménager ensemble, comme fiancés, âmes-sœurs, entraîneur et son élève. Ils sont trop liés l'un à l'autre pour penser faire autre chose.

"Pourquoi tu demandes mon passeport comme si je n'étais qu'un étranger lambda ?" demande Yuuri un jour à un Viktor blotti dans le canapé du salon, son ordinateur sur les genoux. "La Russie doit me laisser passer. On est liés après tout." Viktor tape sur le clavier de manière hésitante.

"Je pensais que si nous demandions des privilèges réservés aux âmes-sœurs la Russie allait vérifier notre enregistrement et à la fin allait voir que le gouvernement japonais nous avait déclarés liés par accident."

Yuuri est fatigué et préférerait largement être couché dans son lit, ou enlever la chemise de Viktor et caresser sa peau. Le timing ne sera jamais le bon de toute façon, alors il dit ce qu'il a dans la tête. "Il n'en sera rien. Le Japon n'a pas fait d'erreurs." Viktor le fixe, bouche bée. "Ne te réjouis pas trop. On va commencer à recevoir des mails haineux quand on participera aux compétitions nationales de l'autre. On peut maintenant."

"Ça fait combien de temps," L'interroge Viktor, un doigt enfoncé dans son ventre. " _Combien de temps_  que tu le sais ?"

"Je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûr," avoue Yuuri. "C'est juste que j'ai été... disons convaincu que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre."

" _Je_  t'ai convaincu," s'écrie Viktor joyeusement. "Même si je dois admettre que te faire la cour en te donnant une nouvelle carte de crédit ou en prenant les décisions médicales à ta place le jour où tu tombes dans le coma n'est pas aussi romantique que je l'aurais voulu." Il pose son ordinateur portable sur la table basse, emmène Yuuri dans leur chambre et presse leurs alliances l'une contre l'autre. "Ah, quand tu gagneras l'or aux championnats du monde, j'ai pensé à un mariage hivernal. Il y aura une patinoire, bien évidemment ! J'ai aussi regardé les prix pour réserver un attelage, et puis il faudra qu'on accorde nos costumes -"

"J'ai déjà un costume," le coupe Yuuri, et Viktor s'insurge, le prend par le menton, se penche en avant et lui promet, le regardant intensément dans les yeux,

"Je vais mettre le feu à ton armoire et brûler tous tes sweats bien chauds et confortables si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu te débarrasses de cet horrible costume. Il ne te met absolument pas en valeur. Bref ! Je veux aussi un buffet avec du katsudon et des pirojki, et j'ai regardé comment marchaient les feux d'artifice pour les particuliers, et je veux engager une chorale pour nous rappeler ce magnifique moment à Barcelone - oh, et Chris sera si déçu si nous organisons notre mariage dans une patinoire, il pourra pas ramener sa barre de pole dance - et puis je suis inquiet, et si Yurio me frappe alors qu'il porte ses patins, ça risque de faire très mal - qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Yuuri enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son bien-aimé, et rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Viktor est brutal mais plein de douceur, ridicule et extravagant, et il lui appartient officiellement. "J'aurais mieux fait de prendre ma retraite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Yuuri : J'ai faim
> 
> Viktor : Allons manger quelque chose. J'ai une confiance absolue dans ce que tu choisiras, Yuuri
> 
> Yuuri : De quoi tu parles, tu ne me laisses jamais choisir au restaurant
> 
> Viktor : C'était un monologue à propos de notre amour respectueux et mutuel
> 
> Yuuri : Du coup on peut prendre des tapas ?
> 
> Viktor : Bien sûr que non chéri, mangeons du borscht
> 
> Hello les gens. D'abord, pardonnez-moi car ce n'est pas un UA qui provient d'une review mais c'est une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps (avant que je ne poste cette fic) que j'avais partiellement écrite et qui se plaignait et tempêtait pour que je la finisse, et comme je voulais poster quelque chose cette semaine, la voilà. Ensuite, je vais poster un UA qui entremêle chansons et liens d'âme-sœur, idée suggérée par vous lecteurs, parce que j'ai lu les commentaires de tout le monde plein de fois et que je suis très excitée par vos idées. Voilà ! A plus les gens, je vous adore !
> 
> P.S. : Si jamais vous vous demandez pourquoi le Japon vous laisse savoir qui est votre âme-sœur à l'âge de 10 ans, c'est 100% parce que vous pouvez devenir un dresseur de Pokémon à cet âge-là.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> *smoking hot - parce qu'il y avait un jeu de mots que je n'avais pas du tout vu lorsque j'ai lu la version originale et que je ne savais pas comment le traduire ^^'
> 
> En anglais : ""Smoker?" She questions, pen hovering over her clipboard.
> 
> "He's smoking," Viktor corrects, already incredibly pleased with himself, "smoking hot," "
> 
> En fait, smoking hot veut dire incroyablement sexy, Viktor fait un jeu de mots entre ça et fumeur, (je ne savais même pas que cette expression existait !)
> 
> Donc ça a donné ça en français : ""Fumeur ?" Demande-t-elle, prête à noter les informations correspondantes sur sa fiche patient.
> 
> "Il fume," répond joyeusement Viktor, incroyablement fier de lui, "il est chaud bouillant*""
> 
> J'espère que ça vous va ^^'
> 
> солнышко / solnyshko : mon rayon de soleil


	7. Bruit et silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un UA où chacun produit de la musique, mais vous ne pouvez entendre votre propre musique que lorsque vous êtes aux côtés de votre âme-sœur. Vous pouvez également 'projeter' la musique de votre choix, comme chanter en beaucoup plus difficile, et cette activité fait partie intégrante du patinage artistique de compétition.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Hello les gens ! Merci pour votre patience, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis étudiante et apparemment je ne suis pas maître de ma vie ^^'. Comme toujours, merci beaucoup d'être aussi nombreux à me lire et de commenter, vous êtes géniaux ! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos idées et suggestions ! Je ne pourrai écrire ses one-shots sans vous =)
> 
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un UA où chacun produit de la musique, mais vous ne pouvez entendre votre propre musique que lorsque vous êtes aux côtés de votre âme-sœur. Vous pouvez également 'projeter' la musique de votre choix, comme chanter en beaucoup plus difficile, et cette activité fait partie intégrante du patinage artistique de compétition.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, il est plutôt complexe je trouve, mais vraiment très poétique ^^ A très bientôt pour le prochain !

Le patinage artistique consiste à faire de la musique avec votre corps, avec votre cœur, avec votre âme.

Ou, tout au moins, un grand nombre de points dans ce sport récompense votre habileté à le faire.

Pouvoir être témoin de la chanson que Viktor projette d'une manière impeccable en patinant ne manque jamais d'émouvoir les juges. Il n'y a que peu de patineurs qui peuvent projeter de la musique avec autant de précision (bien que Yakov clame qu'un jeune Américain semble prometteur, et qu'un autre Japonais pourrait être encore  _mieux_  que lui), mais personne ne peut le faire en exécutant des quadruple sauts parfaits.

_Et Nikiforov l'a encore fait, toute la patinoire résonne de la musique qu'il crée avec son âme, une projection prodigieuse qui ne peut être égalée que par la perfection de ses sauts !_

Viktor est intouchable, il semble voler sur la musique douce et tendre qu'il émet, c'est un maître - la clameur de la foule est assourdissante, les encouragements, les félicitations, les fans hurlant son nom, année après année après année.

Silence. Il sort de la patinoire en silence.

Même Yakov, qui le connait bien, n'entend que quelques morceaux du refrain de sa musique de tous les jours.

"Vraiment," grommelle-t-il un jour, tandis que Viktor se plaint piteusement de son  _pauvre Makkacchin, tout seul dans son appartement_ , "Je ne pense pas que la musique Les Misérables soit appropriée pour cette situation. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas amener ton chien à l'entraînement, et c'est toujours d'actualité."

"Quelle chanson ?" demande Viktor, peut-être un peu trop curieux, parce qu'il n'entend pas la musique qu'il produit, à moins qu'il ne la projette. Il n'entendra sa musique quotidienne, celle qui l'entoure tout le temps, à son insu, que lorsqu'il sera aux côtés de son âme-sœur.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce n'étaient que quelques notes." La musique que produit Yakov est composée des chefs-d'oeuvre de la musique classique russe des années 60, ponctuée de roulements de tambour militaires. Quand Viktor, âgé de 22 ans, se blesse et récolte une tendinite, Yakov chante des berceuses russes, alors même qu'il lui crie dessus, des mélodies nostalgiques qui le soulagent sous les reproches  _Vitya, espèce d'imbécile_. Yakov est un bon coach, et Viktor devrait l'écouter plus souvent. Mais il ne le fait pas. "Maintenant, c'est l'heure de s'entraîner."

Viktor ne fait que s'entraîner.

Katsuki Yuuri fait beaucoup d'autres choses à côté de l'entraînement. Quand il était plus jeune, il aidait sa famille aux sources chaudes, emmenait Vicchan en promenade, et travaillait sa projection avec Yuuko, qui jurait que ses notes de musique étaient adorables et pures, même s'il savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup de fausses. Et là, il entre dans son appartement à 8 heures du soir, accueilli par le son jovial du  _ranat ek_  de Phichit en arrière-fond. Il se cuisine quelque chose, se tient devant le miroir et fait des mouvements de danse classique par la force de l'habitude. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Il regarde le programme libre de Viktor Nikiforov au Trophée de France, et puis il pleure doucement, et il remercie les dieux que Katsuki Yuuri ait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Grand Prix de Sotchi.

Plus tard, il pense que les dieux sont en réalité cruels.

* * *

Viktor ne sent plus les regards posés sur lui. Tout le monde le regarde toujours; c'est le lot de la vie de champion, cette conscience inconfortable de ce sentiment  _on me regarde_.

Ce ne sont donc pas les yeux du jeune homme japonais posé sur lui qui attire son attention - non, c'est le volume du bruit qui l'assaille. Ses vieilles musiques qui datent de lorsqu'il était encore en compétition Junior claironnent, réarrangées bizarrement dans des harmonies qui s'affrontent avec un nouvel instrument dont Viktor ne connaît pas le nom.

Le champion l'interpelle, contemple les yeux bruns qui s'agrandissent sous la surprise, et la musique s'arrête brusquement. Le bruit blanc qui s'ensuit résonne dans les oreilles de Viktor pendant des heures, un bruit horrible, insoutenable, pendant bien trop longtemps.

"Yakov," implore-t-il, "Yakov, je ne peux pas aller au banquet. Mes oreilles saignent." Mais ils savent tous les deux que sa présence est obligatoire. Il y aura le boucan des sponsors, les hurlements de journalistes surexcités et le grincement des dents des plus jeunes patineurs.

Des heures de bruit à subir, pense Viktor. Et pourtant il y va. Il n'aurait pas dû.

L'écho de la musique qui entoure Yuuri au banquet reste dans ses oreilles pendant des  _mois_ , une musique incroyablement belle et magnifique, tentatrice, qui le nargue, et il n'y a qu'un moyen de la réduire au silence.

* * *

Les bruits qu'il entend sont différents au Japon. Peu après son arrivée, Yuuri toque poliment à sa porte un matin, et bouge nerveusement sa jambe, comme s'il attendait que sa musique parle à sa place.

"Les cerisiers sont en pleine floraison," finit-il par dire, "Veux-tu venir avec moi les écouter ?"

"Les écouter ?" demande Viktor, et Yuuri ne lui répond pas, mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire.

Les pétales tombent, et chacun résonne d'une puissante vibration de corde de  _koto_ , lorsqu'ils se déposent délicatement sur les épaules de Viktor et effleurent les joues douces de Yuuri, jusqu'à fredonner gentiment sur le sol.

"Je ne savais pas que les plantes pouvaient aussi produire de la musique," est tout ce que Viktor peut dire. Yuuri est doux lorsqu'il l'emmène s'asseoir près d'une pile de pétales roses - il ne le pousse pas dedans d'un air taquin, bien que parfois Viktor souhaiterait ça plus que tout - et lui sourit tandis que la musique vibre autour d'eux, douce et mélodieuse. "Je ne veux pas que ça finisse."

Le bourdonnement des pétales sur ses mains s'estompe doucement, devient de plus en plus faible, et Yuuri baisse la tête.

"Tout a une fin," dit-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Yuuri s'assied à côté de Viktor, aussi près qu'il l'ose, jusqu'à ce que la floraison ne devienne silencieuse.

Il est temps.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky, malgré ses vestes aux motifs de léopard et son amour pour les oreilles de chat, est constamment accompagné de metal et de riffs de guitare électrique. Yuuri plaint la pauvre âme-sœur du jeune homme, qui devra écouter un concert de hard rock dès qu'ils seront côte à côte. Tandis qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble, Yuuri commence à se douter que certains morceaux de heavy metal sont projetés et ne proviennent pas, contrairement à ce qu'il veut faire croire, de sa musique naturelle, mais il n'expose jamais cette théorie à Yurio. Il essaie tellement de jouer au dur, après tout.

Il patine et freine à côté d'eux un jour, alors qu'ils sont tous les trois à l'entraînement et que c'est au tour de Yuuri de s'entraîner avec Viktor.

"Urgh," leur dit Yuri, "Vous émettez la même musique stupide tous les deux, je peux l'entendre à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Arrêtez ça."

"Oh," fredonne Viktor, clignant des yeux d'un air surpris, "Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte." Yuri peut parfois mieux l'entendre que Yakov, et il est certain que l'intensité naturelle de la musique de Yuuri aide à mieux discerner leur musique. "Est-ce qu'on sonne bien ensemble, Yurio ?"

"J'ai envie d'être sourd à jamais," réplique-t-il férocement. "Et puis ça fait saigner du nez cette fille, Yuuko. Je rêve de vous assommer avec vos deux têtes d'abruti, mais je suis plus que prêt à travailler sur mon  _Agape_ là, alors dégage le cochon de la patinoire, hors d'atteinte de ton flirt immonde !"

Et pour appuyer son propos, il réalise un féroce quadruple salchow ponctué d'un solo de guitare électrique.

"Je pense," déclare prudemment Viktor, "Que tu n'es pas exactement dans l'état d'esprit requis pour l' _Agape_."

"RIEN A FOUTRE DE L'ETAT D'ESPRIT," lui rétorque Yuri en braillant.

Une semaine plus tard, Yuuri gagne leur compétition, mais Yurio en a profité pour trouver son  _Agape_.

* * *

Après avoir suggéré à Yuuri de trouver un programme libre qui lui corresponde, Viktor rentre un matin de sa promenade avec Makkachin pour entendre à son arrivée à l'auberge des grincements de violons frénétiques ponctués de bruit blanc. Il aperçoit Mari avec des bouchons d'oreille.

"Oh," dit-elle, le voyant grimacer, "tu en as besoin aussi ? J'imagine que tu le connais assez bien maintenant pour l'entendre toi aussi."

"C'est  _horrible_ ," s'exclame-t-il, et elle pince les lèvres et soupire.

"C'est Yuuri."

"Il est en train de mourir ?" Demande Viktor, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du bruit, faisant quelques pas en avant sans s'en rendre compte. "Ce ne serait pas des plus judicieux."

"Je suis certaine qu'il pense agoniser," grogne Mari. "Ça lui arrive parfois. Tu dois juste le laisser faire et attendre que ça passe."

Viktor n'a absolument aucune intention de laisser son protégé se noyer dans l'anxiété et "attendre que ça se passe." Les actions produisent des résultats. S'asseoir et réfléchir, analyser les conséquences et les implications, stresser et s'inquiéter, n'a jamais été le point fort de Viktor. Mais ça ne le rend pas impatient pour autant - non, il n'a que faire du nombre de fois où il doit essayer.

"Bonjour, Yuuri. On va se balader sur la plage ?"

"D'accord," lui répond un tas de couvertures tremblante.

Son élève est inhabituellement silencieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le sable, la tête dans les genoux. Sa musique manque à Viktor, les doux accords de  _Yuuri_  qui l'accompagnent toujours. L' _écouter_  de nouveau le démange atrocement.

A la fin de leur discussion, quand ils se serrent la main et que les rayons du soleil percent à travers les nuages, Viktor se rend compte que les chansons qu'il a écoutées durant sa vie, celles qu'il a projetées durant sa carrière, rien n'est comparable à la musique que produit Yuuri à présent. Maintenant que Yuuri s'est confié - maintenant qu'il a permis à Viktor de se confier aussi, de trouver sa place, maintenant qu'il lui a dit d'être lui-même. Viktor veut plus que tout essayer.

 _Ah_ , pense-t-il,  _alors c'est ça la musique_.

* * *

Il a adopté Makkachin car il pouvait entendre pincer les cordes d'un  _balalaïka_  tandis qu'elle remuait la queue et sautait sur ses genoux, un agréable petit jingle l'accompagnant toujours, qu'il ne percevait que quelques fois, presque comme pour les humains. Parfois, quand elle faisait irruption dans leur chambre à Yu-topia, Yuuri sursautait, avec un début de sourire sur les lèvres, et sa musique s'emballait, sa tonalité passant de majeure à mineure pendant un court instant.

"Tu avais un chien." murmure Viktor. "Ça se voit." Ça rend généralement les gens mal-à-l'aise de parler de la musique qu'ils produisent, particulièrement en sachant que Viktor n'en émet pas beaucoup en retour. Mais Yuuri ne semble pas s'en offusquer.

"La musique de Vicchan était différente." Yuuri cligne des yeux. "J'aurais dû le remarquer." Son coach n'avait pas osé s'approcher de l'autel qu'il avait remarqué dans l'une des pièces, incertain de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

"A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Sa musique."

Yuuri se mord la lèvre. "Je l'ai enregistrée." Il ne bouge pas. Viktor ne dit rien. Finalement, le jeune homme attrape son téléphone. "Je vais probablement aller..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase, s'essuie les yeux, et puis pose gentiment le portable dans la main de Viktor, prétextant aller voir ce que faisait sa mère, Hiroko. Viktor a l'impression de violer un sanctuaire sacré, mais il démarre quand même la vidéo.

"Vicchan," chuchote une voix d'enfant, suivi d'un flot de paroles en japonais.

La vidéo est floue et tremble un peu, et même quand elle se fait plus nette, cela reste évident qu'elle a été prise il y a des années. Le caniche est plus petit que Makkachin, mais il est tout aussi adorable, se réveillant de sa sieste et trottinant à côté des baskets que l'on peut voir dans la vidéo, ses oreilles frétillantes d'excitation.

La voix murmure de doux et tendres encouragements à Vicchan dans une langue étrangère. Le caniche aboie gentiment - il est plus bavard que Makkachin - et la caméra se stabilise. "可愛い, Vicchan," roucoule la voix. Viktor ne peut voir que le sol, qui s'approche de plus en plus, et ne peut voir ce qui se passe, mais il _entend_  la réponse. Il sait instinctivement que le jeune Yuuri couvre son chiot de baisers, débordant d'affection. Le chiot répond d'un rapide enchaînement de flûte, et il y a des gloussements, et Viktor sent sa poitrine se serrer. Il a pris des milliers de vidéos de Makkachin, et un jour il la regardera comme ça, sur une vidéo, entendra sa musique enregistrée, et n'aura plus la chance de l'entendre autre part. "Viktor," l'appelle Hiroko, et aussitôt Viktor lève la tête, et jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir vide qui lui fait face, pour se rendre compte avec un frisson agréable que la voix vient du téléphone portable. La conversation se poursuit en japonais, et puis ils marchent ensemble, Vicchan -  _Viktor_  - sautillant sur la route familière qui les mène à l'Ice Castle. Il ne sait pas combien de temps la vidéo dure, et il ne le saura jamais, puisque Yuuri revient en courant dans le couloir et prend le téléphone des mains d'un Viktor surpris. "J'avais oublié," s'exclame-t-il, essoufflé, un rythme rapide, tendu et effréné l'accompagnant. "Euh. Tu n'as pas... n'est-ce pas ?" "Ton chien s'appelle comme ça à cause de moi ?" "Tu  _l'as fai_ t," grogne Yuuri, et il se ferme, et sa musique s'arrête. C'est la seule réponse qu'obtiendra Viktor. "Vicchan était un chiot adorable," dit-il, " _Viktor_  était adorable. Tu étais adorable. Je vais donner ton nom à tout ce que j'aime maintenant. Mes programmes, ma voiture et même mon oreiller, comme ça je pourrais enfin dire que je dors avec toi sans mentir." Son élève, horriblement gêné, gémit un  _non_  retentissant, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. "Ils ont déjà donné mon nom à un célèbre adolescent rageur," marmonne Yuuri dans sa barbe après un long silence, "Regarde ce que ça a donné."

Viktor est abasourdi par le  _besoin_  qui s'élève en lui, un besoin bruyant et irrépressible - il veut couvrir les paumes de Yuuri de baisers, entrouvrir ses lèvres et le faire chanter, prendre ce sentiment à l'état brut qui l'envahit et le transformer en musique, comme Yuuri le fait sur la glace et dans sa vie de tous les jours. Mais il se retient. Ne fait pas toutes ces choses.

Pas encore.

* * *

L'été arrive bientôt, dans un crescendo de  _Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri_. Ils patinent, Yuuri danse, Viktor chante et projette de doux tintements de cloches, des sons clairs et légers, tandis qu'ils longent la plage au crépuscule, sans parler.

C'est un moment serein et intime, et cette sensation se mêle à chacune de ses chansons. Parfois, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux dans la vapeur des sources chaudes, ou lorsqu'il regarde son élève patiner, et qu'il projette juste pour le plaisir de le faire, Yuuri refuse de rencontrer son regard et sa musique devient bizarre et effrayante.

Viktor est amoureux. Il perçoit de mieux en mieux la musique de Yuuri, elle gagne en puissance et en complexité un peu plus chaque jour. Viktor ne peut dire si c'est parce qu'il écoute avec plus d'attention ou si c'est parce que Yuuri le lui permet à son insu. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, n'a jamais su ce que voulait dire leurs musiques entrant en harmonie, dépassant la simple synchronisation sur un rythme, se parlant,  _communiquant_  en mots et mélodies. Il n'est pas sûr de ce que ça signifie; il ne sait pas si Yuuri ressent la même chose. Quand il est sur la glace, sa musique reste inchangée - ses suites de pas et ses pirouettes sont impeccables, sa projection de  _On Love: Eros_  si remplie d'émotions qu'elle fait s'arrêter les passants.

Et quelle _musique_. Une musique qu'il produit avec son corps, avec son être - et Viktor y pense nuit et jour. Et il peut désormais en percevoir les nuances, le fredonnement qui l'accompagne et que Viktor n'arrive pas totalement à comprendre, quelque chose de tendre, rempli de désir avec lequel il ne peut que sympathiser. Parfois, Viktor imagine que les paroles sont en russe, que le soupir de syllabes dissimulées derrière l'interprétation de _Lohengrin_  dont Yuuri lui fait le privilège de temps en temps lui est directement adressé, mais il n'en est pas sûr.

 _S'il vous plaît, faites que nous le sommes_ , prie-t-il. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu avant de rencontrer Yuuri. S'il essaye assez fort - s'il reste. Peut-être qu'il pourra entendre sa propre musique s'accorder avec celle de Yuuri.  _Âmes-sœurs._  C'est un refrain incessant -  _s'il vous plaît, des âmes-sœurs, s'il vous plaît_  - qui sonne de plus en plus désespéré au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent.

Peu importe à quel point ils sont proches, embêter gentiment Yuuri est toujours aussi divertissant.

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas dormir ensemble ?" Le questionne-t-il de manière tout à fait innocente en plein milieu du mois de septembre, "Tu laisses les triplées dormir avec toi. Je t'ai vu." Il avait pris des photos.

"Tu es un _homme_  de vingt-sept ans," lui rétorque platement Yuuri. "Pas trois petites filles."

"Je serais ce que tu veux que je sois," lui promet-il d'un ton séducteur, effleurant de ses lèvres son oreille. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Même si je ne pensais pas que ça impliquait être une petite fille de dix ans." La musique de Yuuri change soudain de rythme et quelques notes aiguës en staccato retentissent.

"Tu es ridicule," le gronde-t-il mais il sourit.

"Tu me connais si bien. On peut dormir ensemble alors ?"

Yuuri semble considérer la proposition, ce qui met à l'agonie le cœur de Viktor dont les battements s'accélèrent brusquement.

"Je n'arriverai pas à dormir," réfléchit à voix haute Yuuri. Viktor est si choqué et excité qu'il est prêt à s'exclamer  _absolument pas, compte sur moi, je m'en assurerai_ , puis Yuuri termine sa pensée, "Tu es bien trop bruyant."

"Je ne ronfle pas," rétorque Viktor, un peu vexé. Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris.

"C'est ta musique," explicite-t-il, et son expression affiche clairement ce qu'il pense intérieurement  _mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi_. "Tu es..." il s'interrompt, se mord l'intérieur de la joue. "Tu es assourdissant parfois, Viktor, tu le sais bien."

"Jamais personne ne me l'avait dit." Ses mains se crispent sur ses hanches. "Il y a en fait très peu de gens qui peuvent m' _entendre_ , à moins que je ne sois sur la glace."

"Hé bien," répond franchement Yuuri, sa main sur la poignée de la porte, "Moi je peux." Il grimace. "A travers le mur, surtout le matin, et puis j'entends ma musique se synchroniser avec la tienne, et puis après je suis réveillé et -" Il s'arrête brusquement quand des mains pâles agrippent ses épaules.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire," déclare soudain Viktor, sa voix essayant tant bien que mal de se faire entendre au sein du tourbillon d'émotions brûlantes qui le noie, une prise de conscience qui lui coupe le souffle, car Yuuri entend sa musique, l'entend à cause de  _Viktor._  "Nous sommes âmes-sœurs."

Le champion a passé des années à s'imaginer la célébration qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait trouvé son âme-sœur. Il hésite encore entre le coucher de soleil sur la plage, une danse sous la pluie, patiner sur des lacs gelés sous les étoiles - mais peu importe ce qu'il imagine, Yuuri continue de le surprendre.

"Ouais," acquiesce faiblement Yuuri. Il rentre dans sa chambre, hors d'atteinte de Viktor. Et ferme la porte.

Viktor se retrouve à fixer le bois pendant quelques instants. Puis il réalise. Il frappe à la porte de manière insistante, jusqu'à croiser de nouveau les yeux bruns.

"Quoi ?"

" _Yuuri_ ," murmure-t-il, le souffle toujours coupé. "C'est... c'est..."

"Tu ne savais pas ?" Son élève paraît mal-à-l'aise et s'agite nerveusement.

"Parce  _que toi, oui_  ?"

"Pourquoi tu aurais fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'ici sinon ?"

Viktor le fixe pendant un moment, encore plus déconcerté. "C'est ta musique qui m'a attiré. Tu patines comme si ton corps en jouait. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Tu veux dire que c'était à cause... de ma manière de patiner et de ma projection ? Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du lien ?"

C'est comme si le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Viktor.

"Tu ne me crois pas," réalise-t-il. "Tu crois que je ne suis pas sérieux. Que je t'entraîne juste à cause d'une lubie de ma part."

Yuuri croise les mains derrière son dos et pince les lèvres, l'air déterminé. "Je sais que j'avais cent de points de retard par rapport à toi," déclare-t-il calmement, "Au dernier Grand Prix. Et qu'après je me suis... laissé aller. Et que je n'ai pas encore maîtrisé mon programme court ni le libre. Et que tu... t'entraînes toujours." C'est devenu une habitude. Viktor n'a pas totalement arrêté. Peut-être qu'il ne le fera jamais. "Mais moi je suis sérieux. Je veux gagner. Je veux..." Il hésite, baisse la tête. "Gagner."

"Je veux gagner avec toi." Ces yeux l'observent, calmes, sérieux, le considérant. Viktor sent que le piédestal s'effondre sous ses pieds. Ils étaient tous les deux bien éméchés lorsque Yuuri lui a demandé d'être son coach; il n'avait pas réalisé que venir jusqu'ici pouvait être interprété comme un pari alcoolisé pris au pied de la lettre, une excuse pour partir en vacances, ou une pulsion estivale. "Yuuri. Je suis sérieux."

Yuuri rougit. "Je... sais. Plus tu restes avec moi, plus j'assume des choses que je ne devrais pas, mais..."

"On est au mois de  _septembre_. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à prendre un avion pour leurrer mon âme-sœur parce que j'ai envie de prendre des vacances." Il fronce les sourcils. "Qui fait ça ?"

"Des playboys champions du monde célèbres à l'international avec un penchant pour les flirts inconsidérés," réplique Yuuri du tac au tac, puis met une main sur sa bouche, horrifié.

"Désolé. Je sais que tu n'es pas... que tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est juste difficile à croire, pour moi, que ce que je vis est réel."

"Ce que tu vis ?"

"Que tu es bien là, avec moi. Et qu'on s'entende si bien."  _Traduction : que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre._

"Je suis un être humain, comme toi. J'ai une âme-sœur, comme tout le monde." Viktor pince des lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, et entend enfin sa _propre_  musique, cette douce mélodie cachée dans la musique de Yuuri, cette musique qui lui appartient, ce morceau de musique qui lui est étranger mais qui lui correspond et qui est là, depuis le début, attendant patiemment d'être entendu et reconnu. "Es-tu en train de dire que je suis obligé d'être seul pour toujours, parce que personne ne peut être mon égal, juste parce que je suis un patineur célèbre ?"

"N-non, pas seul pour toujours, juste pas avec - euh, moi, et..." Yuuri s'interrompt, et puis se tape la tête contre le montant de la porte. Viktor se sent rejeté, force son expression à redevenir impassible, ne pas montrer combien il est blessé par ces mots et recule. Mais Yuuri l'attrape par la manche, le priant maladroitement de rester. "Rentre ?"

Viktor ne peut jamais lui résister.

La chambre de Yuuri consiste en un chaos organisé; des vêtements empilés dans un coin sur le sol, des murs nus, des papiers froissés (annotés de ce qui ressemblent à des idées pour des futurs programmes de patinage) jonchent le bureau en désordre.

Quand il croise de nouveau le regard de Yuuri, celui-ci le fixe intensément, et des larmes dégoulinent déjà sur ses joues.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse-t-il, et sa voix tremble, et il sèche ses larmes d'un geste féroce, "Je t'ai blessé, pas vrai ? C'est injuste pour toi." Et c'est si étrange de voir celui qui pleure s'excuser. "Je dis des choses que je ne pense pas parfois. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ça, c'est juste que - bref, je t'ai fait du mal et je suis désolé." Son ton est franc, et le rythme de ses mots haché, et sa voix sincère à en couper le souffle. Viktor sent le désir fredonner tout bas dans sa poitrine, le traître. Yuuri déglutit difficilement, joue avec la manche de son T-Shirt trempé, puis lève la tête, le regard déterminé. "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais être seul. Est-ce que... tu le penses ?"

La bouche de Viktor s'assèche.

"Non," et sa langue parle à sa place, parce que son esprit n'a rien à lui offrir d'intelligent. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Yuuri continue quand même comme si sa réponse avait été  _oui_.

"Mais tu es... tu es brillant, Viktor, exceptionnel, et tout le monde le sait."

"Et je suis égocentrique, arrogant et évasif. Je n'aime pas écouter. Je suis trop calculateur et j'oublie encore certaines promesses que j'ai faites." Il attend, mettant au défi Yuuri de le contredire, et ses poings sont serrés. Soudain son élève brise le silence tendu.

"Et manipulateur," renchérit Yuuri d'une voix faible. "Et impulsif et beaucoup trop direct."

"Merci," réplique platement Viktor, curieusement soulagé. Il se concentre sur les murs dénués de posters, jusqu'à ce que son élève se racle la gorge, sa musique retrouvant son rythme habituel.

"Patient," bégaie presque Yuuri, "Patient. Et gentil. Et d'un naturel confiant, affectueux et tu prends soin des autres, travailleur, courageux, imaginatif et, hm." Il s'étrangle presque, mais Viktor l'entend, il peut entendre le rythme et les notes de musique qui s'égrènent sans sa voix, la mélodie qui se poursuit, comme s'il y avait  _plus_ , un plus que Yuuri n'arrive pas à dire mais qu'il pense sincèrement. Viktor veut tout écouter, refuse que cette chanson se termine un jour, mais lorsqu'il prend le visage de Yuuri dans ses mains, cette dernière s'estompe dans un concert de percussions.

"Est-ce que je peux ?" Demande-t-il, et Yuuri rit, un rire incrédule comme lorsque Viktor insiste pour que Makkachin goûte ses plats en premier, quand Viktor le complimente sur le mouvement de ses hanches durant son interprétation d'Eros, tout simplement  _parfait_. Mais ce n'est pas un oui. Donc Viktor attend - après tout Yuuri vient juste de dire qu'il était patient - il n'a heureusement pas à attendre longtemps.

"Juste un," se décide Yuuri et il se penche en avant. Viktor fond sur-le-champ.

Ses lèvres sont douces, son visage fiévreux et ses joues encore mouillées de larmes - Viktor le sait, car il caresse ces joues du bout des doigts, le presse contre lui aussi fort qu'il l'ose. Mon Dieu, les sons qu'ils produisent ensemble. Quand le plus jeune rompt enfin le baiser, il respire difficilement, son nez tout contre celui de Viktor. Le champion se penche un peu, presse un baiser papillon au coin de sa bouche, et Yuuri se moque gentiment de lui, sa musique se calmant de manière notable. C'est comme si la chambre est devenue leur jardin secret, un lieu sacré et intime, le contrecoup d'une explosion de sons et de sensations.

Son élève se presse à nouveau contre lui. Viktor sait, alors même qu'il penche déjà la tête pour accueillir le prochain baiser, il sait que certaines parties de son âme ne lui appartiennent déjà plus.

Ses lèvres ne rencontrent que le vide.

"J'ai dit seulement  _un_." Il glousse avant même que Yuuri ne finisse sa pensée. "Imaginatif, travailleur, brillant et incapable de compter jusqu'à deux." Viktor le porte dans ses bras avec un rire rauque, et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Yuuri. "Et," toussote Yuuri contre l'oreille de Viktor, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce, "Un talent certain pour embrasser."

"Tu n'as encore rien vu," lui promet Viktor. Il le serre contre lui, et Yuuri lui rend son étreinte, la mélodie de  _Stammi Vicino_  s'élevant dans l'air, les notes les enveloppant tous les deux.

Ça. Ça dépasse toutes ses attentes. La vie le prend par surprise parfois. Ça tombe bien. Viktor aime les surprises.

L'été laisse doucement place à l'automne, la chaleur conservée précieusement entre leurs mains enlacées.

* * *

"Est-ce que ça te gêne pas," lui demande-t-il un jour, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de Yuuri qui a posé sa tête sur ses genoux, "Que je ne fasse pas de musique parfois ?" On lui avait reproché son impassibilité, son incapacité à communiquer, avant qu'il ne soit Viktor Nikiforov et que tout le monde le reconnaisse dans la rue. Et Viktor en est complexé. Quand il est tout seul, et que le silence l'avale. A présent, avec Yuuri, il peut enfin entendre sa propre musique, et cela le réconforte grandement.

"J'aime le calme." Yuuri ne s'embête même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour lui répondre. "Certaines personnes communiquent par le biais de leur musique - d'autres parlent avec leurs actions ou utilisent leur bouche, j'imagine."

"Et je fais partie de quelle catégorie ?"

Yuuri a un petit sourire narquois. "Bouche et actions. _Tout le temps_."

"Comme si tu t'en plaignais," réplique Viktor, indigné. Yuuri attire son attention en entortillant quelques mèches de ses cheveux argentés entre ses doigts, et claque la langue d'un air pensif.

"Tu es plus du genre à agir, mais parfois tes mots portent une signification toute particulière. Je sais juste que quelques fois tu peux faire des choses beaucoup plus constructives avec ta bouche que parler."

"Vraiment," rétorque Viktor, et un sourire étire ses lèvres. "Comme t'embrasser ?"

Yuuri rougit tandis qu'il marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible, et il enfonce son épaule dans le genou de Viktor. Le Russe lui enfonce un doigt dans l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il répète, de manière plus intelligible cette fois. "Tu es si innocent, Viktor."

"Oh mon Dieu," se rend compte ce dernier, une trille enthousiaste se faisant entendre, "Tu me fais des avances. Au lit alors. A moins que tu ne préfères le faire là, par terre ?"

" _Non_ ," réplique frénétiquement Yuuri, et il le répète trois fois pour faire bonne mesure. C'est difficile cependant, lorsque la main dans ses cheveux se fait un peu plus insistante, et que les yeux bleus le dévorent du regard, le dévisageant de haut  _en bas_. "Une blague, c'était une blague -"

"Okay," les interrompt soudainement Mari, de l'autre côté de la pièce presque vide, chargée de serviettes, chevalier en armure étincelante de Yuuri. Pour un court instant, du moins. "Votre musique commence à virer interdit aux moins de 18 ans là. Vous êtes dans une auberge, vous savez. C'est pas dur de vous trouver une chambre."

* * *

C'est une chose, de  _savoir_  que Viktor est son âme-sœur, et d'entendre la musique qui imprègne son âme, et sa propre réponse en musique, de les écouter se synchroniser. C'était facile, de discuter de ça avec sa mère quand elle entra dans sa chambre quelques semaines après cette journée d'été fatidique, et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

"Yuuri," lui dit-elle gentiment, "Tu entends ta musique n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est Viktor, maman." Il a toujours appartenu à Viktor, corps et âme, musique et passion. Lui donner son cœur n'est que la suite logique; ou, au moins, que Viktor soit  _son_  âme-sœur semble logique, mais l'inverse pas toujours. Parce que c'est totalement autre chose et croire ça relève de l'exploit.

Cependant Viktor aime relever les défis et accomplir l'impossible, comme si de rien n'était. Il embrasse Yuuri sur la joue, le front, le bout des doigts. Il glousse aux blagues vaseuses de Yuuri, rit de bon cœur aux paroles qui échappent à Yuuri dans ses accès de fatigue. Yuuri ne serait peut-être jamais convaincu qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il a des moments où il reconnait qu'il se sent bien. Que ça semble  _naturel_.

"Yuuri," lui chuchote Yuuko un jour en japonais alors qu'il lace ses patins près du comptoir, après une discussion sur comment vont les affaires à Yu-topia depuis le championnat des Régions du Sud. "Est-ce tu savais que ta musique s'harmonise avec celle de Viktor ?"

"Oui," murmure-t-il, et il sent ses joues rosir. "Je peux l'entendre." Yuuko laisse tomber son chiffon de nettoyage sous la surprise.

"Ton âme-sœur. Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri !"

"Viktor," il hoche la tête, mais ne peut rien ajouter d'autre car Viktor entre sans se presser dans la pièce, ses protège-lames en place sur ses patins à lame dorée, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

"Ça c'est pour avoir parlé sur moi derrière mon dos," le réprimande-t-il gentiment en anglais, sa musique déferlant comme une vague sur Yuuri.

"Que," dit Yuuri encore confus par ce qui vient de se passer, et Yuuko glapit d'excitation.

"Quand tu parles de moi ta musique prend les accents d'un flamenco enflammé - je peux t'entendre à l'autre bout de la patinoire, tu sais." Il sourit béatement et Yuuri le contemple, bouché bée.

"A chaque fois que je - parle de toi ou pense à toi ?"  _C'est-à-dire tout le temps. Quand je patine ou quand je cours ou quand je dors ou oh mon Dieu non s'il vous plaît faites que non_  -

"Alors t'étais sérieux, hein, Viktor Nikiforov," pépie joyeusement Yuuko en japonais derrière le comptoir, l'air malicieux.

Yuuri pâlit, s'écrie, "Yuuko arrête, il est juste là -  _mmmph_."

"Ça t'apprendra," répète le Russe, quand il rompt le baiser pour la seconde fois. Yuuko plonge sous le comptoir pour échapper à sa colère et Yuuri la connait suffisamment bien pour l'imaginer riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans sa cachette. Alors que tout le monde croit que les triplées ont pris de Nishigori leur esprit retors. Comme ils se trompent. "Bien. Maintenant moins de parlotte plus de patin. Nous avons beaucoup à faire."

Ils sont âmes-sœurs. Ils sont _amoureux l'un de l'autre_. Viktor peut être absolument terrifiant quand il s'y met.

La vie ne pourrait être meilleure, pense Yuuri.

* * *

La coupe de Chine lui prouve le contraire.

Viktor le  _veut_ , lui, publiquement, les emmène voir les journalistes après la cérémonie de la remise des prix, rit quand l'un d'entre eux essaye de lui poser des questions au-dessus du vacarme de leur musique combinée -  _Je ne peux vous entendre, désolé, nous faisons beaucoup de bruit ensemble là tout de suite, mais j'espère sincèrement que vos micros parviennent à capter les notes magnifiques de Yuuri et notre harmonie. Tout le monde devrait l'entendre_. Puis il y a ce fameux clin d'œil, et il le prend par le bras, l'embrasse langoureusement dans la douche, et un lit encore intact les attend dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Et les choses se passent si bien, que Yuuri en oublie presque que...

Son esprit ne lui accorde pas toujours le droit au bonheur.

Il aurait dû reconnaître les symptômes, son cœur qui se serre, son estomac désagréablement vide. Après tout, Yuuri est sujet à de l'anxiété chronique depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais il l'avait oublié, dans la célébration de sa victoire à le coupe de Chine, et ça fait une semaine, et il a été imprudent.

Chaque crise d'angoisse le rend encore si faible. Même si c'est devenu plus facile, avec le temps, de contrôler ses émotions, de refouler avec peine les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et la boule dans sa gorge. Ruiner quinze ans de travail et d'entraînement acharné en l'espace d'un jour au Grand Prix ? Il peut au moins attendre de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour éclater en sanglots. Sentir une crise d'angoisse venir sans raison ? Yuuri peut prendre le train jusqu'à Yu-topia, le visage relativement impassible et sa voix lorsqu'il répond à Viktor paraît normale. Il arrive même à bloquer le bruit blanc qui se propage comme un incendie dans sa musique à la gare, dans le train, et arrivé à Yu-topia il arrive à ne pas s'effondrer dès le seuil passé. Sa chambre, son refuge rempli de solitude et d'obscurité est juste là, à portée. Il est presque arrivé, il y est presque -

"Yuuri." Il a presque le souffle coupé sous la surprise comme le Russe le prend par le coude devant la porte de sa chambre. "Je peux... l'entendre. Laisse-moi t'aider."

Yuuri baisse la tête, fixe ses pieds devenus flous sur le sol.

"Je -" il tremble. Ce n'est pas à Viktor de s'en occuper. Il ne sait même pas si le champion pourra l'aider. Et ça le rend honteux et vulnérable. "Laisse-moi t'aider," répète doucement Viktor, "S'il te plaît ?"

"A-allons dans la chambre."

Il plaque sa main sur l'interrupteur pour empêcher Viktor d'allumer la lumière, puis s'assoit sur le lit et sent sa respiration devenir de plus en plus irrégulière sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Ne rien faire n'est plus une option. Il fixe tout ce qu'il peut - tout ce qu'il peut qui ne soit pas Viktor, parcourt du regard sa chambre familière avec ses objets préférés et les traces de scotch sur les murs. Mais ça importe peu, puisqu'il peut toujours entendre l'autre homme, sa musique se muant en une interprétation de  _Stay Close to Me_  au rythme étrangement plus lent, mesuré, remplie d'attention.

Et puis la musique change. Il peut voir les lèvres de Viktor se pincer sous la concentration, et des mains viennent se lacer aux siennes.

"Tu projettes c'est ça ?" Il a un petit rire tremblant.

"Chut."

C'est une vieille ballade japonaise, une gravée au fond de sa mémoire accompagnée de l'image de sa mère la lui fredonnant dans la cuisine, à côté d'une ancienne radio dans la chaleur de l'été. La prononciation de Viktor est incertaine, et il oublie parfois des mots entiers. C'est un reflet de sa compréhension de la langue. Et ce n'est pas important.

Les battements de cœur de Yuuri se calment peu à peu, se calquant sur le rythme, et si l'angoisse ne s'en va pas - elle ne s'en va jamais totalement - elle reflue, elle le laisse respirer. Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se redresser et prendre le visage de son âme-sœur entre ses mains emmenant l'une des mains de Viktor au passage.

" _Mite mimashou_ ," murmure-t-il dans sa langue maternelle, et il chante en appuyant sur la prononciation, et il entend la projection vibrer puis se corriger d'elle-même. Viktor se blottit contre lui, puis presse leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Des cheveux sont devant ses yeux et Yuuri dégage son visage d'une main tremblante. Ils sont peau contre peau. " _Me wo toji te_." Pouvoir se concentrer, apaiser son esprit, est une bénédiction. Ils résonnent ensemble, laissent la musique les imprégner, immobiles à l'exception des doigts de Viktor traçant de manière absente des arabesques sur sa paume.

Être assis là, à projeter et se serrer gentiment contre lui pour atténuer son angoisse, ne peut être compatible avec l'idée que se fait Viktor d'un après-midi agréable. Mais les yeux bleus sont fixés sur lui, à moitié ouverts, mais brillants.  _Ne regarde que moi._

Et c'est trop. Il pleure, et la chanson s'évanouit et les accords qui émanent de son coach ressemblent désormais plus à son  _Stammi Vicino_  standard.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse-t-il, encore et encore, en anglais, japonais et même en russe, quand il arrive à se reprendre suffisamment pour parler. "Je suis désolé. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Ce n'est pas - toi. Tu m'apportes tant de choses. C'est juste que parfois je dois pleurer."

"Alors pleure," lui dit doucement Viktor. Ils sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, presque comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser, mais Viktor recule un peu la tête. "Pleure."

Et Yuuri pleure. Il pleure silencieusement, dans les bras de Viktor, jusqu'à ce dernier lui chuchote. "Et voilà."

"Hein ?"

"Il n'y a plus de bruit blanc," lui murmure Viktor, et il embrasse son front. "J'ai retrouvé la musique de mon Yuuri."

Yuuri ne peut que le regarder. Il voudrait l'entendre aussi, entièrement, savoir ce que Viktor trouve beau dans sa musique, mais tout ce qu'il peut entendre est le même morceau, inlassablement.

 _Je t'aime_ , veut-il dire, mais sa bouche reste scellée. Il ne fait pas attention aux accords de musique qui déferlent de son corps. Mais les yeux de Viktor s'agrandissent, et il se racle la gorge d'un air surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?" lui demande Yuuri.

"J'entends ce que je veux entendre," lui répond Viktor de manière évasive, "C'est ce que Yakov a toujours dit."

"Ah oui ?" La voix de Yuuri est encore faible, mais elle a gagné en chaleur. "Je parie que tu as souvent 'mal entendu' Yakov."

Viktor pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, fait mine de réfléchir, puis sourit largement. "Ça jamais."

"C'est vrai qu'il a sûrement dû dire 'prends une pause dans ta carrière de patinage artistique incroyablement remplie de succès pour entraîner un Japonais pris au hasard que tu ne connais absolument pas, tu en profiteras pour voir la campagne, Viktor.'" Yuuri essaie d'imiter la voix bourrue de Yakov de sa voix encore éraillée par les larmes, et Viktor ricane d'un  _pfffft_  très inapproprié pour un playboy international.

"Non, pas un Japonais pris au hasard, Yakov a entendu parler de toi tellement souvent qu'il n'en pouvait plus à la fin." Il donne un petit coup dans l'épaule de Yuuri, sa musique vibrante d'excitation et Yuuri ne peut que le regarder attendri tandis qu'il continue. "'Achète ce cabriolet rose hors de prix, Viktor.' 'Achète à Makkachin un pull de chez Burberry, elle l'appréciera, Viktor.' 'Sois le porte-parole d'une campagne pour la prévention des IST, Viktor, ça fera merveille pour ta réputation.'"

"Je me rappelle de cette campagne," renifle Yuuri. "Tu avais prétendu être atteint de la chlamydia."

Viktor se laisse tomber sur le lit dans une agonie bruyante, cachant dramatiquement son visage de ses mains, son geste ponctué d'un chœur de violons larmoyants. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies vu. C'était pour le salut de la jeunesse, Yuuri ! La  _jeunesse_  !"

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait empêché les gens de vouloir sortir avec toi," se sent obligé de préciser Yuuri.

Il faufile ses mains sous celles de Viktor pour dégager son visage, son sourire, ses joues rosies, afin que leurs nez ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Viktor," dit-il, et la musique vibre autour d'eux.

"Oui ?" demande lentement ce dernier, soutenant son regard. Il serre ses mains dans les siennes. "Tout ce que tu veux, Yuuri."

"Je suis en train de mourir de fatigue là. Je vais aller dormir."

"Oh," réalise Viktor, comme si c'était une information qu'il aurait dû savoir anticiper. "Est-ce que tu... ? Veux-tu que je reste ?"

Yuuri se sent vidé. Purifié. Il est trop fatigué pour paniquer encore, même s'il essayait. "Ça va aller."

Viktor plisse les yeux, soupçonneux et répète. "... Veux-tu que je reste ?"

Yuuri  _veut_  qu'il reste, et peu importe à quel point il est exténué, et ça devient évident d'une manière totalement embarrassante quand il entend sa musique entrelacer  _On Love: Eros_  et  _Agape_  en un seul morceau. Yuuri le veut et le voudra toujours.

"Reste avec moi," dit finalement Yuuri. Il ajoute, hésitant. "S'il te plaît."

Ils se mettent sur le lit, un peu mal-à-l'aise, méticuleusement. Viktor ne le traite pas comme s'il était en verre, non il se tourne juste sur le flanc pour pouvoir enlacer le Japonais, un bras paresseusement serré autour de sa taille, l'autre tirant inconfortablement sur son chandail.

"Enlève-le," soupire Yuuri, les yeux déjà fermés. Et puis tout est soudain plus chaud. Une agréable chaleur. Et brumeux. Sa respiration est calme et régulière, il flotte, et le sommeil est tout près, il est déjà tout engourdi, mais il est encore réveillé.

"Je peux encore projeter si tu le souhaites," propose gentiment Viktor dans l'obscurité plusieurs minutes, heures, ou seulement quelques instants plus tard. "Une berceuse." Yuuri secoue la tête, et retrace de ses doigts le dos de la main de Viktor posée sur sa hanche.

"J'ai juste besoin de ta musique."  _Juste toi. Comme tu es._

_Rien que toi._

* * *

Yuuri le traite toujours comme si la présence de Viktor à ses côtés était un cadeau qu'il fallait chérir. Et c'en est un. De cadeau. Mais c'est à Viktor qu'on l'offre.

La famille Katsuki l'a adopté. C'est encore difficile parfois de s'y habituer, de se lever en s'étirant le weekend et de les entendre profiter d'un petit-déjeuner en famille, d'écouter leurs musiques se mêler les unes aux autres, tel un orchestre s'accordant ensemble. Et il reste là, derrière la porte de la cuisine, il écoute les accords étouffés et les bruits de vaisselle dans la douce lumière du matin. N'ose pas entrer. Alors parfois il emmène promener Makkachin. Parfois il retourne dans sa chambre. Seul.

Il avait l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre aujourd'hui, mais Yuuri ouvre soudain la porte.

"Je t'entendais," dit-il, et il désigne d'un geste de la tête la cuisine, "Tu n'as pas faim ?"

"Entre," soupire Mari, "La musique de Yuuri n'arrête pas de faire des pauses comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un remplisse les blancs, et ça me tape un peu sur le système." Toshiya hoche la tête paisiblement.

Hiroko lui tend un bol. "Restez manger avec nous," fredonne-t-elle chaleureusement. Il s'assoit, sa cuisse pressée contre celle de Yuuri sous la table, et leur musique l'envahit.

Et Viktor reste.

* * *

_Et nous y voilà. Ici votre commentateur pour ce Grand Prix à Barcelone qui a défié toutes nos attentes ! Le gala de clôture se fera en couple, mesdames et messieurs, et écoutez-moi cette projection, cette pure perfection et quelle harmonie magistrale - de quoi ? Attendez, Lambiel me dit qu'ils - qu'ils ne projettent pas. Oh Seigneur, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons aujourd'hui le privilège d'être le témoin du premier patinage en couple qui danse sur leur musique naturelle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'ont tenté ! La probabilité qu'ils s'harmonisent aussi parfaitement, sur la même chanson, et à cette intensité sonore, est tout simplement infime ! Il faudrait tellement de confiance ! Mais si quiconque pouvait réaliser cet exploit, c'est bien Viktor Nikiforov sacré cinq fois champion et l'actuel détenteur du record du monde pour le programme libre, Katsuki Yuuri. Alors ouvrez grand les oreilles. Aujourd'hui - aujourd'hui nous assistons à l'écriture d'une nouvelle page de l'Histoire !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réalisateur : Et... action !
> 
> Viktor : Salut les ados, c'est la superstar internationale et playboy légendaire, Viktor Nikiforov, qui vous parle, et surtout rappelez-vous seul le sexe protégé est le bon. Remarque, en y réfléchissant, n'importe quel type de relations sexuelles avec mon mari, Katsuki Yuuri, seraient fantastiques -
> 
> Réalisateur : Ok, coupez. Il l'a encore fait. Préparez-vous pour la 35ème prise les gars.
> 
> Yuuri, dans un coin, en hyperventilation : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté ça.


	8. Substitutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans cet UA, un animal vous trouve et s'attache à vous, devenant votre animal guide. Il fera dès lors tout ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour s'assurer que vous rencontriez votre âme-sœur et que vous finissiez ensemble; si vous promenez votre animal guide dans la rue, peut-être aurez-vous l'opportunité de croiser un attirant inconnu.  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Hey, les gens. Attention : si vous n'aimez pas le Otabek/Yurio, vous n'apprécierez sûrement pas quelques paragraphes de ce chapitre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Yuri n'a que quinze ans, donc rien de très explicite, juste ce qui est montré dans l'anime essentiellement.
> 
> Dans cet UA, un animal vous trouve et s'attache à vous, devenant votre animal guide. Il fera dès lors tout ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour s'assurer que vous rencontriez votre âme-sœur et que vous finissiez ensemble; si vous promenez votre animal guide dans la rue, peut-être aurez-vous l'opportunité de croiser un attirant inconnu.
> 
> "Plutôt que m'embêter, va donc faire jouer Makkachin avec l'autre caniche qui n'arrête pas de traîner dans l'auberge," dit Yuri Plisetsky un jour, et Viktor penche la tête, surpris, puis plisse les yeux.
> 
> "Yurio. Il n'y a pas d'autre caniche que Makkachin à Yu-topia."
> 
> Yurio se lie d'amitié à un chien dont personne d'autre que lui ne semble reconnaître l'existence.
> 
> Un recueil de one-shots ayant pour thème les âmes-sœurs. 8 : Quand les âmes-sœurs ont besoin d'animaux guides pour se trouver, et que l'un d'entre d'eux décède, l'univers se doit de choisir un remplaçant. De les substituer.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre (bien qu'étonnamment plus court que les autres) m'a donné vraiment du fil à retordre au niveau traduction, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bonnes expressions pour transcrire les pensées de Yurio (alors que celles de Yuuri coulent de source pour moi), et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant... J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

Yuri Plisetsky est peut-être malpoli, mais il a quand même un peu de savoir-vivre et n'ouvre pas les portes impunément lorsqu'il n'est pas chez lui. Pourtant, un grattement insistant se fait entendre à côté, alors qu'il se prélasse dans sa chambre à Yu-topia, et même s'il sait pertinemment que les chats sont de loin supérieurs aux chiens, il refuse de laisser Makkachin enfermée dans une pièce dont elle ne peut sortir. Qui sait ce que Viktor pourrait faire s'il le découvrait, il gémirait sûrement pendant des heures avant de l'envoyer se faire chouchouter chez un toiletteur hors de prix pour compenser son expérience 'traumatisante'. Donc Yuri ouvre la porte.

Sauf que le chien qui l'accueille n'est pas Makkachin. Il est bien plus petit. Tandis qu'il fonce dans les jambes de Yuri, ce dernier est submergé par l'odeur entêtante de l'encens et de fruits trop mûrs. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et semble vide, à l'exception de la silhouette d'un meuble dessinée dans la pénombre, placé à l'extrémité de la pièce. Tout ça respire la solitude à plein nez et il y règne une atmosphère inquiétante, presque surnaturelle. Quiconque a enfermé ce chien là-dedans est un crétin.

Yuri ferme la porte et se penche vers le chien.

"Vous les chiens, vous êtes stupides," lui dit-il, mais le chien ne semble pas se vexer. Non, à la place, il trottine gentiment derrière lui et se met à le suivre partout - durant son jogging matinal sans Katsudon et l'autre idiot qui oublie ses promesses, au marché où il adore chercher de nouveaux T-Shirts avec des motifs félins, jusque dans son lit. "Les chiens sont plutôt pas mal en fait," dit Yurio au caniche, la deuxième fois qu'il le laisse dormir avec lui. Pour toute réponse, le chien halète faiblement sous les couvertures.

C'est un chien bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A la différence de Makkachin, qui n'a aucun problème à sauter sur lui pour lui dire bonjour ou à aboyer joyeusement, celui-là est calme et n'aboie presque jamais. Il trottine dans les couloirs silencieusement, ne montre aucun intérêt devant les friandises que Yuri vole dans la cuisine et ramène dans sa chambre au moment d'aller au lit et ne manifeste pas plus d'enthousiasme devant les bâtons que l'adolescent agite devant sa truffe lorsqu'ils vont en promenade.

"Mais t'es quoi comme chien toi ?" Un chien qui ressemble à un chat. Yuri achète une brosse au magasin du coin et il passe une demi-heure assis en grand écart à brosser la fourrure de l'animal tous les soirs. "Retourne chez ton maître," le gronde-t-il un jour alors que le chien tourne en rond sur son matelas. "Je suis sûr que tu lui manques." Le petit chien lui renifle le visage pour toute réponse.

Après une journée particulièrement frustrante à entendre Nikiforov continuer de rejeter inexplicablement son Agape, c'est le chien qui le laisse déverser sa colère en étouffant des mots particulièrement bien sentis en russe dans sa fourrure. C'est grâce à sa présence qu'il sent ses battements de cœur ralentir tandis qu'il se calme petit à petit, c'est lui qui lèche sa joue avec sa langue froide pour le réconforter.

C'est ce même chien qui lui apporte la pile de posters de Katsudon auparavant cachée sous son lit.

" _Tu te fous de moi_ ," il s'écrie, surpris et amusé, "Katsudon, c'est  _de l'obsession_  à ce stade !"

Et il ne pense pas que Viktor réalise jusqu'à quel point Katsudon est mordu. Yuri pourrait faire mourir de honte Katsudon pour l'éternité avec ça - et c'est une sensation bizarre, d'avoir le pouvoir pour une fois, de pouvoir influencer les gens. Yuri ne devrait pas s'impliquer entre les deux patineurs les plus nuisibles de la planète (sans compter JJ). Mais Katsudon est un peu différent au quotidien qu'au banquet, plus réservé, moins sûr de lui et Viktor n'est plus non plus l'homme indifférent et inatteignable qu'il était avant ce banquet. Les choses ont changé. Le chien donne un petit coup de truffe contre son genou, mordille les posters.  _Ne fais pas ça_ , s'interdit-il obstinément.

Mais c'est trop tard. Yuri est impliqué.

* * *

"Makkachin a besoin d'avoir un ami," boude Viktor, "Elle est coincée ici toute la journée. Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas un peu plus d'affection, Yuri ?"

Yuri lève les yeux au ciel. "Makkachin est plus que gâtée. Tu la laisses seule deux heures par jour au grand maximum. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tout simplement jouer avec l'autre caniche qui n'arrête pas de traîner dans l'auberge ? Il ferait une bien meilleure compagnie que moi."

Viktor penche la tête, pince les lèvres.

"Yuri, il n'y a pas d'autres chiens que Makkachin à Yu-topia."

Et c'est tellement typique du champion russe de patinage artistique. "Tu ne fais jamais attention à ton environnement, crétin. Ta vue est aussi mauvaise que ça ?" Viktor hausse les épaules. "Trouve-toi des lunettes, le vieux."

"Oh, mais c'est ce que je compte faire," lui répond-il avec un sourire, et Yuri résiste de justesse à son envie de crier de dégoût, parce qu'on peut voir Katsudon à travers la fenêtre, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses stupides lunettes. Nikiforov bondit sur ses pieds et s'avance dans sa direction d'un air prédateur, et il est prêt à parier qu'il a bougé avant même que son stupide cerveau n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Yuri jure que si le Russe n'ose ne serait-ce que toucher les lunettes de Katsudon il va - et voilà que Nikiforov les touche, pire, il les lui enlève. Il a de la chance que le porcelet soit trop myope pour voir son stupide visage, et que ses piètres tentatives pour récupérer ses lunettes n'impliquent que des gestes maladroits qui le font trébucher et Viktor en profite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Viktor Nikiforov est une légende éteinte maintenant, un homme qui offre sur un plateau son cœur fragile comme du verre à quelqu'un qui ne le réalise même pas, et cet imbécile en est  _ravi_.

Yuri les déteste.

"Ils s'aiment," confie-t-il au chien une nuit, "Et si Katsudon gagne l'Onsen on Ice parce que Nikiforov veut coucher avec lui, je jure que je les noie tous les deux dans les sources chaudes."

Le chien sait l'écouter. Et puis ça ne le dérange pas que Yuri s'agite dans son sommeil, qu'il sanglote après avoir appelé son grand-père - il se blottit juste contre lui, pose doucement ses pattes avant sur le torse de Yuri. Comme s'il est habitué à ce qu'on pleure devant lui. Comme si pleurer n'est en rien une faiblesse.

Yuri se demande alors un jour si le chien ne serait pas son animal guide, si dans le futur il ne tirera pas sur sa laisse et le traînera jusque devant la personne faite pour lui, son  _âme-sœur_. Parce que tout le monde en a une, d'âme-sœur, et tout le monde a un animal de compagnie qui vient à sa rencontre à un moment de sa vie et _reste_ , et le pousse en avant jusqu'à ce que les âmes-sœurs soient réunies, ayant accompli les volontés du Destin. Yuri n'aime pas les chiens, n'aurait jamais pensé que son animal totem puisse être un caniche. Mais il peut le tolérer si c'est ce chien-là.

Et ce n'est que deux jours avant que l'Onsen on Ice n'ait lieu, juste avant le lever du jour, que Yuri décide de prendre son nouvel ami en photo, roulé en boule au bout de son lit sur un tas de couvertures. Il compte bien poster cette photo après son entraînement.

Mais il n'y a rien sur le tas de couvertures. Sur la photo, pas de trace du chien.

Et c'est le mois d'avril et le froid s'engouffre dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas son animal guide. _Pas le sien_.

Yuri Plisetsky n'a que quinze ans. Il essaye désespérément de prouver sa valeur à sa famille. Il doit se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Alors il ferme sa porte à clef la nuit. Et quand Katsudon gagne l'Onsen on Ice, il retourne en Russie. Puis, il se force à ne plus y penser. Il n'y pense plus, refuse d'y penser, désespérément.

* * *

Yuri essaye férocement de ne pas penser à la relation qui se tisse entre Katsudon et Viktor, mais c'est difficile quand le baiser qu'ils ont échangé passe en boucle sur toutes les chaînes d'informations.

Yuuri décroche dès la première sonnerie d'appel vidéo Skype.

"Bonjour Yurio," dit-il gentiment.

"Tu me dois une nouvelle paire d'yeux," lui rétorque sèchement Yuri.

"Toi aussi tu me manques," rit-il doucement.

"Je peux pas croire que tu l'aies laissé t'embrasser. Il a genre trois neurones !"

"Quatre, en fait, tu as oublié celui qui était dédié tout entier au patinage." Parfois Yuri oublie que Katsudon peut être  _drôle_. Et ce n'est qu'une raison de plus qui fait que Viktor Nikiforov, insupportable idiot, ne le méritera jamais. "Euh. Yuri."

Et la manière dont il dit son nom sonne étrangement vulnérable à ses oreilles.

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que... tu étais là ... ? Quand Viktor a rencontré son âme-sœur ?"

Yuri en jette presque son portable. "Porcelet, pourquoi est-ce que Viktor t'embrasserait comme ça s'il n'était pas ton âme-sœur ?"

L'autre Yuuri soupire, mais il détourne le regard, et Yuri est bien conscient (et ça le met dans une colère noire) qu'il s'apprête à avoir un autre discours de On N'a Pas Toujours Ce Qu'on Veut Dans La Vie C'est Compliqué Tu Comprendras Quand Tu Seras Plus grand et  _il le sait déjà_. Il n'y a que ces deux idiots qui ont besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apprendre un peu, certainement pas lui.

"Pas la peine de répondre. Je le vois bien à ta stupide expression que tu penses que ce n'est pas toi." Yuri se force à respirer profondément pour se calmer. "Viktor n'a jamais rencontré son âme-sœur avant toi. Tout le monde sait que c'est Makkachin son animal guide. Après tout aucun caniche n'a une espérance de vie aussi longue et Viktor est fou d'elle, c'est flippant. Et devine qui Makkachin aime, Katsudon ?"

"Viktor."

Yurio enragé le pointe du doigt à travers l'écran. "TOI, abruti. Makkachin t'adore."

Le visage de Katsudon prend une teinte rose peu flatteuse. "Je... oui. Mais le mien, je veux dire  _mon_  animal guide - n'a jamais fait son apparition. Donc on ne peut pas... être ... On ne peut pas être des âmes-sœurs."

"Alors tu considères que l'animal guide de Viktor se trompe et que son avis sur qui est son âme-sœur importe peu ?"

"Makkachin est un gentil chien," proteste Yuuri.

Makkachin avait uriné sur tous les amants de Viktor en plus d'avoir mâchouillé leurs chaussures. Mais Yuri ne le dit pas à Katsudon, parce que ce n'est pas l'évidente affection de Makkachin à son égard le problème. Non, ce qui bloque, c'est dans la tête de Katsudon.

"C'est toi crétin, aie un peu confiance en toi." Il le fusille du regard pour faire bonne mesure, puis tripote sa capuche, mal-à-l'aise. "N'abandonne pas," rajoute-t-il, "Viktor a besoin de toi." A ces paroles, Yuuri rit faiblement, et Yuri se hérisse immédiatement. "T'avise pas de me décevoir, Katsudon."

Et le Japonais est peut-être un idiot, mais il est persévérant et plus que déterminé.

"Je vais essayer."

* * *

Appeler Viktor, c'est la jouer quitte ou double, puisque soit la légende du patinage divague sur sa vie inintéressante pendant des heures et des heures soit il reste silencieux pendant la majeure partie de la conversation, à part quelques phrases dramatiques placées stratégiquement ici ou là lorsqu'il en a la force.

Aujourd'hui est un jour de monologue incessant.

"La ferme," s'écrie Yuri tandis que Viktor lui souligne la merveilleuse façon (selon lui) qu'a Katsudon de plier son petit doigt lors d'une pirouette, ou alors combien la nuque du jeune homme est un endroit doux et chaud. Yuri a arrêté d'y prêter attention à partir de la deuxième envolée lyrique sur combien les cheveux de Katsudon étaient adorables au réveil. "J'ai une question pour toi."

"Je t'en prie, Yurio, vas-y," gazouille joyeusement l'autre.

"Le porcelet est ton âme-sœur pas vrai ?"

Viktor a un sourire tendu. "Evidemment. Makkachin refuse de le laisser seul. Elle me pousse vers lui à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Tout le monde le sait depuis des mois."

"Est-ce que Katsudon le sait ?"

"Oh, je le lui ai clairement  _montré_  la nuit dernière," soupire Viktor, et Yuri se précipite sur le bouton 'raccrocher' si vite que son écran se fissure presque à cause de son geste brusque. Puis il joue à un jeu vidéo hyper violent pour se défouler pendant au moins une bonne heure, avant de reprendre son téléphone.

 _T'es qu'un crétin_ , lui envoie-t-il,  _Katsudon et toi vous parlez pas la même langue._

Si Viktor ne capte pas, s'il ne fait pas les choses bien, Yuri Plisetsky n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas un entremetteur. Et certainement pas un adepte de l'amour ou ce genre de merde. Après tout, il n'est qu'un ado de quinze ans hyper frustré par son entourage, qui n'a toujours pas été guidé jusqu'à son âme-sœur.

Ce n'est pas à lui d'agir.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'écrire  _l'autre débile veut te parler_  avant de presser le bouton envoyer à Katsuki.

* * *

Quand Yuri était plus jeune, il avait passé un été à s'entraîner chez son père. Son père beau, charmant.

Et distant.

"Un chaton m'a suivi aujourd'hui sur le chemin du retour," dit Yuri un jour, "il était roux, c'était joli."

"Tant qu'il ne te suit pas jusqu'à la maison." Son père fronce les sourcils. "Les chats errants sont les pires."

Yuri se préoccupait de l'entraînement, il voulait travailler dur à cette époque-là. Il était jeune et s'entraîner lui permettait de voir le sourire de sa maman rayonner de fierté lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Son père lui ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de choses; son père ne se souciait pas de grand-chose.

Pas même de Yuri.

Ça avait été son dernier été passé avec son père. Et il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, à part de douleurs aux pieds, de la barre du studio de danse et d'un chaton roux qui ronronnait sous ses caresses dans une ruelle.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à la coupe de Russie que Yuri Plisetsky regrette. Il aurait tellement voulu que ces deux-là ne se soient pas embrassés sur la bouche à la coupe de Chine; mais maintenant être obligé de supporter l'alternative, à savoir voir Viktor embrasser Katsudon  _absolument partout_ , est bien pire. Ils sont l'un sur l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Ils ont de la chance d'être des mecs tous les deux, parce s'ils auraient dû se séparer pour aller aux toilettes Katsudon aurait pleuré au moins trois fois par jour et Viktor aurait été réduit à une pathétique pile de vêtements hors de prix gémissant sur le sol.

Yuri les  _déteste_.

Mais il partage quand même le temps de son entraîneur avec Yuuri, quand il voit l'expression sur leurs visages après avoir passé le programme court.  _On a appelé le vétérinaire mais ça se présente mal_... Makkachin est la partie la moins ennuyeuse de la vie de Viktor Nikiforov, pense Yuri. Il écrit un message à Viktor pour avoir des nouvelles, le soir quand il ne s'entraîne pas et il lui envoie des photos du Katsudon. Un animal guide mourant est une épreuve que personne ne devrait avoir à traverser - la plupart des cultures pensent qu'un animal guide peut voir à travers votre âme, pour pouvoir vous guider à votre âme-sœur, mais la civilisation russe est l'une des rares à croire qu'un animal guide en fait partie intégrante.

Katsudon se qualifie pour la finale du Grand Prix. Yuri n'est pas certain qu'il arrive à retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel par contre, vu son expression hébétée. Il a clairement besoin d'avoir un guide.

"Yakov," déclare Yuri, "J'ai un truc à dire à Katsuki."

"Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est," grommelle Yakov, "Et puis tu veux lui parler ? Alors même que tu fuyais ses câlins i peine une minute ?"

Yuri s'était enfui, c'est vrai, parce que l'idée d'être étreint par ce visage à l'expression absente et vide le faisait frémir. Mais penser à Katsudon, laissé tout seul après sa performance, est encore pire. Du coup Yuri marche (court) à travers les couloirs, cherche dans les coins, mais en vain; Katsudon a disparu. Il a des pirojki faits maison dans sa main, et même s'ils sont encore chauds, ils refroidissent vite dans l'air glacial. Yuri est prêt à taper du pied et laisser un cinquième message rageur et acerbe sur la messagerie vocale de Katsudon, quand soudain le sachet de pirojki lui est arraché des mains.

Il fait volte face pour trouver le coupable - et c'est un chien, qui s'enfuit en remuant la queue avec sa délicieuse prise, et Yuri lui court après en le couvrant d'insultes et de menaces pour le moins imagées. Il tourne au coin d'une rue, criant encore, et soudain il voit Katsudon qui se tient immobile sous un lampadaire.

Le caniche pose soigneusement le sachet contenant les pirojki sur le trottoir. Il est assez petit, avec de grands yeux bruns chaleureux.

"Merci," le remercie Yuri, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, le chien s'est évaporé dans les ténèbres.

Yuri ramasse les pirojki et avance vers le Japonais.

"Vous devriez jamais être séparés," dit-il une fois que Katsudon eut mangé la dernière bouchée de son pirojki, "C'est  _tellement chiant_."

Le regard de Katsudon se fait vague. "J'aimerais n'avoir jamais à être séparé de lui," répond-il doucement.

"Mais tu  _n'as pas à l'être_ ," lui rétorque Yuri.

"Après la finale." Katsudon remet son masque d'hygiène et regarde pensif la neige tomber dans la nuit qui semble infinie, "Après la finale, Viktor va retourner en Russie. Prends soin de lui pour moi, d'accord ?"

"Eurk," s'exclame Yuri, "fais-le toi-même."

* * *

Les choses changent à Barcelone. Elles changent à partir du moment où il monte derrière Otabek sur sa moto rutilante, et ils s'échappent tous les deux.

"Comment tu m'as trouvé ?" lui demande-t-il quand Otabek éteint le moteur. L'autre retire son casque et passe la main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvé." Otabek lui désigne quelque chose de la main, et Yuri sursaute lorsqu'il voit l'aigle royal qui descend en piqué pour venir se poser sur un lampadaire. L'animal guide d'Otabek. "C'est elle."  _L'animal guide_  d'Otabek.

"Merde," jure Yuri. C'est pour le moins surprenant. Et Yakov va piquer une crise.

"Un problème ?" Lui demande calmement Otabek.

Yuri ne déteste pas son style ni le son de sa voix. Et pourtant Yuri déteste beaucoup de choses.

"Je connais un endroit où la vue est belle," propose le Kazakh.

"Ça me va."

Yuri ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose de son enfance. Mais Otabek lui s'en souvient apparemment. A la fin de leur discussion, Yuri arrête de se méfier de chacun de ses mots.

"Tu veux devenir mon ami ?"

Yuri plisse les yeux. "Tu ne vas me demander d'être ton âme-sœur ou un autre truc niais dans ce genre-là ?"

Otabek ne soupire même pas d'agacement, non il ne laisse rien perturber le calme qui semble constamment imprégner son attitude.

"Non," dit-il simplement, "Tu as quinze ans. Et puis, puisque tu ne t'en souviens pas, aujourd'hui c'est comme si c'était notre première rencontre. Donc. Tu veux devenir mon ami ? Ou pas ?"

Ils se serrent la main. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'aigle royal se lisse les plumes.

* * *

Yakov voulait qu'il s'échauffe, mais Yuri voit le caniche qui semble l'attendre à l'entrée. Maintenant - juste avant son programme libre. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le laisser tout seul.

"J'ai besoin de faire un tour," informe-t-il Yakov, qui est plus qu'heureux de l'y autoriser.

Il ne trouve pas le caniche, mais Viktor les trouve dans le couloir. Viktor les trouve, et supplie le tigre des glaces de Russie de redresser la situation.

Alors Yuri gagne la médaille d'or pour eux trois.

* * *

La famille Katsuki l'accueille dans son ancienne chambre quand il arrive pour le mariage. Il est arrivé quelques jours en avance mais n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il entend des grattements à la porte. Yurio est allongé sur son lit, totalement réveillé, mais il ne se lève pas pour l'ouvrir.

Le jour suivant, ça lui prend pas mal de temps pour trouver la pièce dans laquelle il avait trouvé le chien enfermé la première fois. Toutes les pièces dans l'auberge se ressemblent à la lumière du jour. Mais il n'y en a qu'une qui sent l'odeur d'encens qu'on brûle. Il n'y en a qu'une dans laquelle on peut voir un autel.

"C'était quoi le nom de ton chien, Katsudon ?"

"Vicchan," est la réponse faible et tremblante qu'il reçoit. Mais rien ne peut faire disparaître le sourire de son visage, pas quand le lendemain il va se marier avec Viktor Nikiforov, son âme-sœur.

Yuri retourne dans la pièce la nuit suivante, s'éclipsant de la réception qui se tient dans la salle principale. De toute façon Katsudon et Viktor sont trop ivres et épris l'un de l'autre pour remarquer son absence.

"Vicchan," appelle-t-il dans le noir. Il entend le brouhaha de discussions et de rires étouffés, le tintement des verres et des assiettes. "Vicchan."

Le chien répond à l'appel de son nom. Il émerge des ténèbres, trottinant sans un bruit sur le tatami. Yuri le caresse derrière les oreilles, lui gratte le ventre, tous deux éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Yuuri lui avait accroché une rose bleue à la boutonnière, une de son bouquet de mariage, après la cérémonie, puis était parti non sans lui avoir ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux. Yuri prend la fleur et la pose révérencieusement sur le petit autel, allume un bâton d'encens et l'observe brûler.

"Ils sont mariés, tu sais." Le caniche pose ses pattes avant sur l'autel, reniflant la rose. "Et c'est horrible. Ils sont dégueulasses. Ils ont déjà prévu d'adopter ensemble trois gamins et une portée de chiots. Je pense pas qu'ils arrêteront d'être aussi heureux un jour."

Vicchan se blottit contre sa jambe, et l'air est soudain saturé par l'odeur de fruits. De fruits trop mûrs. Yuri en a les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est de ta faute," l'accuse l'adolescent avec un sourire douloureux, et les grands yeux bruns chaleureux du chien le regardent d'un air doux. Il sort dans le couloir, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et se met au lit, et le chien le rejoint sous les couvertures, et il ne pèse rien sur ses genoux. Yuri repense à Katsudon pleurant devant l'autel, à l'expression d' _adoration_ sur le visage de l'autre idiot de Viktor lorsqu'ils ont échangé leurs vœux, à Makkachin qui aboyait joyeusement au premier rang. Il pense aux âmes-sœurs, à Otabek, à l'avenir, à des chatons dans des ruelles et au cri d'un aigle royal.

"Tu es un bon chien, Vicchan." Yuri peigne d'une main tremblante la fourrure froide entre ses doigts. "Tu es un bon chien."

Il se réveille seul le lendemain. Les couvertures sont vides. Et dans son cœur baigne une agréable chaleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. J'ai juste réussi à être à fleur de peau émotionnellement parlant.
> 
> Merci pour votre soutien et tous vos gentils commentaires. Ils me donnent le sourire !
> 
> Si jamais vous êtes curieux, c'est lors d'un voyage scolaire lorsqu'il était enfant, à l'une des réserves naturelles du Kazakhstan, qu'Otabek a rencontré son animal guide et s'est ramené à la maison avec un ****** d'aigle royal qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Et la mère d'Otabek a dit, "D'accord. Fais juste en sorte qu'il ne mange pas l'animal de ta sœur." La famille Altin sera à jamais stoïque. Oh, et quand Yuri retournera en Russie, il va se lier avec un chat errant roux et l'adopter. Mais, en dépit de tous ses efforts, son adoration et ses innombrables cadeaux, le chat préférera toujours dormir du côté d'Otabek dans le lit.


	9. Pour toujours, Avec toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor est piégé dans une boucle temporelle durant le Grand Prix à Sotchi. Et malheureusement pour lui, dans le corps de son coach.
> 
> "Je sais pertinemment ce que tu essayes de faire, je l'ai fait un bon million de fois," le menace Viktor avec la voix grondante de Yakov, "alors n'y pense même pas. Tu m'as entendu. Alors maintenant tu m'attends, parce que je dois te parler et c'est important, Vitya."
> 
> "Ah là là, le réseau est terrible ici ! Si jamais tu as un problème concernant l'entraînement, envoie-moi un message !"
> 
> " Tu -"
> 
> "Salut, Yakov !"
> 
> Puis la tonalité se fait entendre. Vitya a raccroché.
> 
> Il fixe, éberlué, sa propre image s'estompant de l'écran de son téléphone. Ce ton taquin, ce sourire de façade, la manière qu'il a de congédier son propre entraîneur, ce salut joyeux...
> 
> Piégé dans cette boucle temporelle, il devra faire face à Viktor Nikiforov. C'est-à-dire... lui-même. Et apparemment, son âme-sœur ne se presse pas de se dévoiler à lui sous sa véritable identité.
> 
> Un UA où vous échangez de corps et où l'univers ne se remettra pas en marche tant que vous n'aurez pas rencontré votre âme-sœur de la "bonne manière."  
> (Un recueil de one-shots sur le thème des âmes-sœurs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Avertissement : Vous allez avoir à faire avec beaucoup de Viktor Nikiforov. Genre, le double de sa présence habituelle. Et aussi ... Yuuri. En quelque sorte.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Ce one-shot est le plus long que j'ai jamais traduit ! Il fait un peu plus de 18 000 mots en français (pour vous donner un ordre d'idée c'est un peu plus que la longueur des trois premiers one-shots réunis de ce recueil ^^) donc vous avez beaucoup de lecture en perspective pour compenser =) 
> 
> Merci aussi à vous tous, d'avoir pris le temps de lire et j'espère d'avoir apprécié cette traduction =) Ce one-shot est pour l'instant le dernier disponible du recueil posté par kiaronna (je mets donc cette fanfiction en complete par défaut pour l'instant) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'elle en postera un nouveau, je m'empresserai de le traduire pour le mettre en ligne !

Viktor se rend compte qu'il commence à trouver certaines choses dans le patinage artistique monotones. Ennuyantes.

Il y a toujours les mêmes banquets. Les mêmes applaudissements. Les mêmes rivaux, même si parfois ce ne sont pas les mêmes visages qu'il rencontre, avec des personnalités légèrement différentes, mais en fin de compte ça revient au même. Et ça lui arrive de ne plus savoir quelle est la compétition qu'il vient de gagner, le nom de l'hôtel où il a pris sa chambre cette semaine ou combien de temps s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu Christophe ou ses parents. Les jours défilent telle une aquarelle délavée, jusqu'à ce que les couleurs ne soient plus qu'un gris sale, gris,  _gris_.

Mais même lui remarque la différence lorsqu'il se réveille ce matin, le surlendemain matin de la finale du programme court au Grand Prix de Sotchi, et que le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet lui dit, en lettre rouges aveuglantes, qu'il est hier. Ce n'est pas important, les réveils ça se casse. Sa chambre d'hôtel n'est pas comme il se la rappelait non plus; la porte et la salle de bains sont de l'autre côté. Mais après tout, il ne se rappelle pas vraiment des pièces où il séjourne, il a dû confondre.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se voit dans le miroir, aucune raison qui pourrait expliquer ce qui lui arrive ne lui vient à l'esprit.

"Yakov !" Glapit-il quand il voit son reflet, et Yakov semble aussi surpris que lui de le voir dans sa salle de bains. Pire, lorsque Viktor fait un bond en arrière, Yakov fait de même.

Viktor baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains. Elles sont larges et trop roses. Ridées. Chaque pas qu'il fait lui parait si lourd, si différent de sa propre démarche souple d'athlète.  _Yakov a de l'arthrite dans les genoux_ , remarque-t-il douloureusement.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et considère un instant sa situation, quand il se souvient de bribes d'une vieille conversation. Yakov s'est senti obligé de lui parler de plein de choses lorsqu'il a eu quatorze ans, et une fois avoir été prévenu de ne  _jamais_  suivre une fangirl dans un endroit intime, il lui avait dit la chose suivante :  _Vitya, il arrive que les âmes-sœurs ne se rencontrent pas de la... bonne manière. L'univers leur donne alors autant de chances qu'il leur en faut pour rendre cette première rencontre parfaite, et le temps reprend son cours lorsqu'ils y sont parvenus. Mais_ , il avait alors haussé la voix, levant son doigt en avertissement devant le visage captivé d'un Viktor encore enfant,  _parfois l'univers sait que certaines circonstances ne dépendent pas de toi. Dans ce cas, un baiser est la seule chose qui fera de nouveau le temps s'écouler._

Mais Viktor avait stupidement pensé que sa rencontre avec son âme-sœur serait parfaite  _dès le premier instant_  où il poserait les yeux sur elle.

Il avait aussi stupidement pensé qu'il vivrait cette expérience dans son propre corps. Pas dans celui de Yakov, encore moins piégé dans une boucle temporelle.

Mais à présent -

Le téléphone sur la table de chevet se met à vibrer. Viktor se sent gêné d'envahir comme ça l'intimité de Yakov, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce dernier ne s'embêterait jamais avec un mot de passe.

Il voit une photo de son propre visage, lunettes de soleil et menton relevé, au-dessus du nom du contact,  _Vitya_. Il décroche.

"Yakov~ " chantonne sa propre voix à travers le haut-parleur. "Devine qui est arrivé avant toi à la patinoire aujourd'hui."

"Qui êtes-vous ?" S'il occupe le corps de Yakov, est-ce que ça veut dire que... Yakov est dans le sien ? Il frissonne. Yakov commencerait sans doute immédiatement à mettre son corps à la diète, en plus d'enlever certains mouvements du programme de Viktor qu'il juge 'trop flashy et outrageusement suggestif.'

"C'est méchant," se plaint la voix, toujours avec ces intonations qu'il connaît par cœur car ce sont les siennes. "C'est moi, ton patineur favori, même si tu prétends n'avoir pas de chouchou."

"Surtout ne bouge pas," ordonne Viktor. S'il pose les yeux sur son corps, peut-être que toute cette situation lui apparaîtra plus claire. "Je dois te parler."

"Hein ?" Il y a du bruit en arrière-fond. "Yakov, désolé, mais je ne t'entends pas bien. Christophe et moi on va aller voir le programme court des dames ! Ensuite on va aller manger ensemble avant de reprendre l'entraînement à 15 heures, à plus !"

Viktor se moque légèrement de cette piètre tentative, un sourire incrédule traçant son chemin sur son visage. "Je sais pertinemment ce que tu essayes de faire, je l'ai fait un bon million de fois," l'avertit Viktor avec la voix grondante de Yakov, "alors n'y pense même pas. Tu m'as entendu. Alors maintenant tu m'attends, parce que je dois te parler et c'est important, Vitya."

"Ah là là, le réseau est terrible ici ! Si jamais tu as un problème concernant l'entraînement, envoie-moi un message !"

" Tu -"

"Salut, Yakov !"

Puis la tonalité se fait entendre. Vitya a raccroché.

Il fixe, éberlué, sa propre image s'estompant de l'écran de son téléphone. Yakov  _n'est pas_  dans son corps. Non. Ce ton taquin, ce sourire de façade, la manière qu'il a de congédier son propre entraîneur, ce salut joyeux...

Piégé dans cette boucle temporelle, il devra faire face à Viktor Nikiforov. C'est-à-dire... lui-même.

Mais c'est Viktor, un sujet avec lequel il  _devrait_  être on ne peut plus familier. Donc ça devrait aller, pas vrai ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il se décide à dire la vérité à Vitya - c'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de nommer son étrange alter-ego - il se retrouve dans un hôpital à passer trois scanners cérébraux, à ses frais bien évidemment.

"Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Yakov !" Vitya lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, le borde.

 _Oh_ , pense-t-il très sérieusement,  _alors c'est à ça que je ressemble quand je mens_. Il avait déjà pu voir cette expression dans le miroir. Mais c'est différent de le voir à travers les yeux de Yakov. Les yeux fuyants de Vitya, ses yeux bleus qui regardent partout sauf en sa direction et son sourire forcé plein de dents.

"Je suis sérieux," lui dit Viktor par le biais de Yakov, "on va rencontrer notre âme-sœur. Alors prépare-toi."

Vitya reste avec lui à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais ne répond pas.

Quand Viktor éteint l'alarme de son réveil le matin suivant, la date est toujours la même.

"Coucou, Yakov !" Le salue Viktor quand il appelle son propre portable, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne s'était pas dit rendez-vous à la patinoire à 15 heures ?"

"Est-ce que tu m'as emmené à l'hôpital hier ?"

Vitya ne répond pas tout de suite. "Non... est-ce que tu veux que je t'y emmène ?"

"Absolument pas," tranche-t-il, puis il raccroche. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rappeler Vitya et de tout lui raconter, il doit être honnête avec lui-même pour s'en sortir, il en est persuadé. Il lui explique ce qu'il se passe, d'une manière qu'il trouve extrêmement convaincante.

Vingt minutes plus tard une ambulance arrive à l'hôtel.

"Ceci," déclare-t-il tandis que Vitya le nourrit de crackers dans son lit d'hôpital, "n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Sincèrement."

"Tout ira bien, Yakov," lui ment Vitya et il lui tend un autre cracker.

Convaincre l'homme qu'ils sont la même personne avec des informations extrêmement personnelles que personne d'autre ne sait ne devrait pas être aussi difficile. Mais ça l'est. Parce que Yakov sait tellement de choses sur lui - ou plutôt il y a très peu de choses qu'il n'a pas avoué à Yakov lorsque ce dernier le récupérait à la sortie d'une soirée bien arrosée.

"Encore un," insiste Vitya.

Viktor, en dépit de sa tendance à acheter tous les produits dérivés à son effigie, à faire très attention à son habillement à être célibataire, n'aime pas vraiment passer du temps seul avec lui-même. C'est pour ça qu'il va dans les bars, sort avec Christophe aussi souvent que possible, adule Makkachin, traîne dans la patinoire bondée même lorsque Yakov le jette hors de la glace. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est le meilleur patineur artistique au monde. Parce que quand tout le monde le regarde, l'admire, il peut être ce que les gens veulent qu'il soit. Il peut exister à travers leurs yeux, être  _quelqu'un_ ,  _peu importe qui_ , quelqu'un qu'on aime et qu'on admire. Et c'est tellement plus facile que d'exister par lui-même.

Mais il s'est lassé des voies faciles. Il est fatigué de cet amour distant, de cette admiration. Il en a assez d'être seul pour continuer à patiner, pour poursuivre sa passion. Il veut être aimé, en tant que personne, pour lui, et peut-être que son âme-sœur...

Et lorsqu'il regarde le Viktor Nikiforov de seulement deux jours dans le passé, perché sur une chaise dans une chambre d'hôpital, les jambes croisées, jouant mollement sur son téléphone, Viktor sent un sentiment de pitié et de dégoût le prendre à la gorge.

 _Au final_ , conclut-il,  _je ne peux même pas me dire à moi-même ce qui se passe, sinon Yakov finira dans un lit d'hôpital_.

Il devra donc s'appuyer sur l'esprit vif et le charme légendaire de Nikiforov et compter sur l'incertaine coopération de Vitya.

* * *

Vitya qui ne coopère pas.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la vingtième répétition du même jour qu'il parvient à enfin convaincre Vitya de se rencontrer avant leur entraînement prévu à 15 heures. Il commence à élever la voix malgré lui à la boucle numéro 15, et encore, il ne se le permet que parce que c'est à lui-même qu'il s'adresse.

Mais élever la voix suffit juste à rendre Viktor plus à l'aise avec lui, plus détendu et allègre lorsqu'il lui parle.  _Oh_ , se rend alors compte Viktor,  _c'est vrai, pour lui je suis Yakov. Et Yakov n'arrête pas de crier_.

Et Viktor réalise alors qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de le corrompre pour parvenir à ses fins.

"Je," soupire-t-il dans ce corps plus vieux que le sien, cherchant parmi la foule comme un désespéré, "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Soudain un homme portant des lunettes de soleil de marque et un coûteux manteau brun se dirige à sa rencontre, rempli d'une confiance en lui évidente, la voix suave et S _eigneur_ , Viktor souhaite plus que tout secouer cette version de lui et lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que son apparence en jeu, qu'il n'a pas à vivre comme ça, flottant au milieu de son succès et des attentes que les gens ont de lui, le cœur vide.

"Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi, Yakov ? Tout va bien ?" Il se penche en avant, le sourire facile, et lui chuchote, "C'est Plisetsky c'est ça ? Je sais qu'il peut être un peu difficile à gérer."

"Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi, tu as rencontré qui aujourd'hui ?" Lui demande-t-il, parce que s'il le sait, il pourra découvrir l'identité de son âme-sœur et alors... alors, il verra bien une fois qu'il y sera.

Vitya sourit. Hausse les épaules. Après tout, pour lui, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Rien de particulièrement mémorable n'est arrivé.

Viktor réalise rapidement qu'il ne l'aidera vraiment pas.

Il lit des livres sur les âmes-sœurs à la bibliothèque universitaire de Sotchi, mais ses lectures ne lui apportent rien. Lors de certaines boucles il regarde Vitya s'entraîner et espère. Chaque visage qu'il croise est son âme-sœur potentielle. Mais aucune ne sort particulièrement du lot.

Le matin suivant, il envoie un message à Vitya et, après mûre réflexion, à Yuri Plisetsky.  _Je me prends un jour de congé_.

Il vagabonde dans Sotchi, et se demande ce qu'il est censé faire de tout ce temps, sans savoir où aller.

* * *

Viktor a perdu le compte des boucles temporelles, de combien de fois il a vécu le même jour, jusqu'à cette fois où il aperçoit un accident sur le point de se produire.

C'est une petite fille, traversant la route dans les rues de Sotchi alors que le feu est rouge, et un camion va la renverser sans pouvoir l'éviter.

 _Non_ , crie Viktor en son for intérieur,  _non, non_  -

Puis il y a un homme, de taille et corpulence moyenne, avec des yeux bruns déterminés, qui semble sortir de nulle part, se déplaçant si vite, bien plus vite que Viktor pourrait espérer.

Il regarde, ébahi, l'homme tirer avec une confiance en lui inébranlable sur le manteau de l'enfant, la rattrapant gentiment avant de la déposer sur le trottoir, là où elle sera en sécurité. Le camion passe à toute vitesse et évite l'enfant, mais les trempe de boue et neige fondue à la place.

 _Merci mon Dieu_ , pense Viktor, et il se dépêche de les rejoindre. Il arrive juste à temps pour capter le grognement de l'homme brun.

"Pas encore."

Viktor est perplexe un moment suite à ces paroles pour le moins étranges, tandis que l'homme examine d'un œil critique ses vêtements et ceux de l'enfant salis.

"On va être trempés pour le reste de la journée. Désolé, Svetlana."

"Wow," chuchote d'une voix timide la petite fille. "Vous êtes qui ?"

"Oh, je suis -" Il bégaye puis se reprend, clairement embarrassé. "Je suis un journaliste."

"Mon nom à moi c'est Svetlana," s'exclame joyeusement l'enfant, comme si le journaliste ne le savait pas déjà, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Puis, "merci beaucoup." Ils se regardent pensivement pendant un instant.

"Vous parlez russe ?" Demande la petite fille. Le journaliste secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, puis déclare dans un russe terriblement prononcé.

"Va rejoindre ta maman." Svetlana lui fait un grand sourire puis disparaît dans la foule, mais Viktor ne peut détacher le regard de cet homme, qui essaie en vain de défroisser son manteau taché de neige fondue.

"Excusez-moi," tente-t-il et l'homme sursaute aussi.

"Je - oh, bonjour. Est-ce que vous êtes... de passage dans cette rue à cette heure-ci d'habitude ?" Il plisse les yeux en direction de Viktor, comme s'il avait des problèmes de vue, puis soupire et tremble de froid dans ses vêtements trempés.

"Plus tôt, vous avez dit... Pas encore ?" Lui demande Viktor avec précaution. "Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par là ? Ou c'est une habitude, chez vous, de secourir des enfants dans les rues ?"

"Tout le monde devrait avoir cette habitude," marmonne le journaliste, puis il détourne les yeux. "J'imagine que je peux vous le dire. Ce n'est pas comme si ça importera demain de toute façon."

"Parce que," s'exclame Viktor, et l'excitation monte dans sa poitrine, "parce que demain ne va pas arriver ?"

Les yeux bruns le fixent intensément et soudainement, le journaliste se paralyse.

"Vous," murmure-t-il, "vous êtes aussi piégé dans cette boucle temporelle."

"Oui," acquiesce-t-il avec soulagement.  _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre !_  L'autre homme est visiblement tendu, une boule de nerfs, tandis qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il se couvre les yeux d'une main et parle à voix basse dans une autre langue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?" L'interroge Viktor, et il a presque peur de la réponse. _Non je n'ai rien dit, je ne suis pas piégé dans une boucle temporelle, c'est vous qui avez un problème, et maintenant vous êtes de retour à la case départ ! Vous êtes taré !_

"Merci mon Dieu," traduit-il visiblement ébranlé. "Ça fait... des semaines. Je pensais que j'étais devenu fou."

"Vous n'êtes pas fou," lui assure Viktor, "c'est une boucle d'âme-soeur."

L'autre homme se tend douloureusement et il se passe la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés dans un tic nerveux.

"Je sais," chuchote-t-il doucement après un moment.

"Bien." Et c'est bizarre, d'étudier cet homme, ses mouvements nerveux remplis de grâce et d'entendre ses mots délivrés au compte-goutte. "Je sais que je ressemble à un vieil homme, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai corps. Est-ce que ça vous dirait... d'aller prendre un café ? A moins que vous n'avez déjà quelqu'un ?" Tout le monde ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs. Viktor, avec sa chance en amour, ne serait pas étonné de découvrir que son âme-sœur fait partie de ces gens qui n'attendent pas l'univers pour prendre un amant.

"Quelqu' -  _non_ ," le corrige brusquement son âme-sœur, les yeux écarquillés. "Non, non. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas même si je le voulais. Il y a bien une personne que... j'admire, mais ce n'est qu'un fantasme de ma part, certainement pas la réalité."

"Un fantasme ?" Viktor lève un sourcil intrigué.

"Il ne sait même pas que j'existe." Il s'humidifie les lèvres d'un air anxieux. "Enfin, pas encore. Et je ne devrais probablement pas consommer de la - caféine, à moins que..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase, fixant ses mains de manière incompréhensible.

"Si vous ne voulez pas prendre un café, il suffit de le dire."

"Du thé m'irait très bien !" Et cela sort comme une excuse. Viktor prend ce qu'on lui offre. Ils se frayent un chemin dans le froid, le Russe les guidant, le journaliste jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre de temps à autre. Quand Viktor lui en fait la remarque en levant un sourcil étonné, l'autre homme tapote sa montre et lâche, "J'ai un emploi du temps serré. Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de ne pas le respecter à la lettre."

"Un... emploi du temps ?"

"Il y a plein d'accidents, comme celui avec cette petite fille, aussi quand j'ai compris ça, je me devais de faire quelque chose."

"Vous les sauvez chaque jour," débute Viktor, les yeux écarquillés, "chaque jour depuis que cette boucle temporelle a commencé ?" Un acquiescement. "Ecoutez," soupire-t-il, "Je ne pense pas que nous allons réussi à sortir de la boucle dans un avenir proche. Malheureusement. On a beaucoup de pain sur la planche avant d'en arriver là. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous faites n'est pas admirable, loin de là, mais... si vous voulez sauver ces gens, il va bien falloir sortir de cette boucle à un moment ou à un autre. Est-ce que vous pourriez me consacrer quelques jours de votre temps dans ce but ?"

Le journaliste se mord la lèvre. "D'accord."

Ils s'installent dans un café. L'un des préférés de Viktor. C'est ce qu'il annonce, tandis qu'il enlève son chapeau, son écharpe, et ôte le lourd manteau de Yakov. Une excitation et un enthousiasme grandissants s'épanouissent dans sa poitrine - son  _âme-sœur_  est assise en face de lui, avec son regard doux et chaleureux et son air plaisant. Et ça le fait rêver. En tant que Yakov, il n'y a bien sûr aucune velléité de relation romantique entre eux, mais il espère être l'ami de l'autre homme et pouvoir apprendre à le connaître.

"Monsieur... Feltsman ?" Sa voix est presque inaudible.

Viktor rit. "Vous avez entendu parler de Yakov ?"

Le journaliste joue nerveusement avec sa sacoche. "Presque tout le monde a entendu parler de lui." Viktor n'est pas d'accord. Tout le monde a entendu parler de Viktor Nikiforov - mais de son entraîneur, pas forcément, surtout si l'homme en face de lui est américain, comme son accent le laisse supposer.

"Oui, hé bien, je suis Yakov. Pour le moment." Son portable vibre dans la poche de son pantalon. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant," dit-il d'un air désolé, sortant son téléphone et le posant sur la table. Le contact  _Vitya_  s'affiche sur l'écran, cette photo de lui-même qu'il trouve si peu engageante. "Vitya," le salue-t-il en russe, "Je suis actuellement occupé avec un sponsor. Quelle est la raison de ton appel ?"

"Il est 15 heures," se plaint Vitya. "Tu n'as jamais manqué un seul entraînement en plein milieu d'une compétition, Yakov. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Est-ce que je dois aller te chercher pour m'assurer que tout va bien ?"

"Ça fait partie de mon nouveau programme d'entraînement," réplique-t-il, "C'est révolutionnaire. C'est pour améliorer ton autonomie. Je te fais confiance pour être suffisamment responsable, Vitya." Viktor manque de rire jaune à ses mots. Il ne se fait pas du tout confiance pour être responsable. Même à l'entraînement il a une tendance incontrôlable à ne pas tenir compte de ses limites.

"Ta voix sonne bizarre," note Vitya suspicieux. "Et tu parais si... calme. Yakov ?"

"Je  _n'ai pas_ besoin d'aller à l'hôpital." Il raccroche, et lève les yeux pour croiser le regard du journaliste, son cerveau essayant tant bien que mal de formuler ses pensées en anglais. "Désolé. Si je n'avais pas décroché, il m'aurait causé encore plus de problèmes."

"Vous - ah - Viktor Nikiforov ?" Le journaliste est bien pâle tout à coup. "Je veux dire, bien sûr que vous... après tout vous êtes son entraîneur. Bien sûr que vous vous appelez régulièrement."

Viktor souffle pour refroidir son café brûlant. Il se demande s'il aura le même goût, maintenant qu'il est coincé dans le corps de Yakov. Son coach a toujours fui les saveurs complexes que Viktor adore.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous présentions convenablement," propose-t-il. "Vous savez qui je suis, je pense." Il tend la main. "Viktor Nikiforov, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer." Le journaliste ne lui serre pas la main. Non, il le fixe bouche bée, d'un regard étrange, presque comme si son pire cauchemar venait de prendre vie sous ses yeux. "Est-ce que vous êtes venu dans cette ville pour voir la finale du Grand Prix de patinage artistique, ou pour faire du tourisme, peut-être ?"

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, juste une respiration haletante et des regards furtifs en direction de la sortie du café. Viktor entrecroise ses doigts, se penche en avant, et lui donne un petit coup sous la table. Mais ça ne semble pas aider l'autre à sortir de ce qui ressemble fortement à une crise de panique.

"Hum," parvient finalement à dire le journaliste, après trois bonnes minutes de silence, et il remue nerveusement sur sa chaise, "Oui, je suis à Sotchi pour la finale du Grand Prix."

"Oh, est-ce que vous y êtes parce que vous êtes un de mes fans ?" Le taquine Viktor, et ça lui vient comme une habitude, mais sonne bizarrement dans le corps de Yakov, avec sa voix rocailleuse. "Ce serait drôle, je trouve, d'avoir une âme-sœur qui aime regarder le patinage artistique."

"Hé bien, oui - ah, enfin, non, je veux dire, pas... exactement."

Il rougit et semble atrocement gêné, et c'est étrange de voir cette attitude si timide sur un homme qui s'habille manifestement pour être remarqué et possède à la fois une voix qui porte et des rides au coin de la bouche qui indiquent son habitude de sourire très souvent. Peut-être que l'âme-sœur de Viktor ne partage pas ces traits de caractère. Une curiosité dévorante, brûlante, monte dans sa gorge, le besoin désespéré d'en  _apprendre plus sur lui_.

"Juste pour que vous sachiez," déclare soudain gravement le journaliste, "je, ah, mon sexe n'est pas différent de celui de ce corps. Je suis... un homme."

Viktor rit, et les cheveux gris de Yakov suivent le mouvement tandis qu'il rejette la tête en arrière. "J'adore être surpris, je l'avoue, et vous m'avez grandement étonné aujourd'hui, mais me dire que vous êtes un homme n'est pas une surprise pour moi."

"Oh," marmonne l'âme-sœur de Viktor, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, "Oh. D'accord."

"Donc ? Est-ce que votre corps et la version de vous-même revivent le même jour à vadrouiller aux quatre coins de la ville, encore et encore, comme moi ?"

"Je n'appellerai pas ça vadrouiller." Il grimace. "Je suis la plupart du temps cloîtré dans ma chambre. Mais oui, on peut dire ça."

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?" L'autre homme ne répond pas, et Viktor se lasse d'attendre. "Vous ne m'avez jamais dit votre nom, d'ailleurs."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Morooka."

Viktor plisse les yeux. "Je peux vous  _appeler_  comme ça ?" Mais la menace sonne différemment dans le corps de Yakov, plus brutale, moins subtile.

"C'est mon nom," rétorque faiblement Morooka, désespéré. Viktor ne le croit pas. Mais Viktor ne va pas causer une autre crise d'angoisse en le disant à voix haute. Il prend donc une gorgée de son café à la place, mais il grimace aussitôt comme un enfant.

"C'est trop sucré," s'étrangle-t-il, et Morooka rit, tapote le bord de sa tasse rempli de thé vert, puis baisse les yeux vers la table.

"On met un peu de temps à s'habituer à un autre corps," admet-il avec un sourire un peu tordu.

"Vraiment ?" l'incite à poursuivre Viktor. Morooka baisse la tête.

"Ce corps est allergique à _tellement_  de choses," confesse-t-il. "J'ai passé les trois premiers jours à l'hôpital avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par mourir."

Viktor rit et hoche la tête, compréhensif. "Moi aussi j'ai fini à l'hôpital, mais pour des raisons totalement ridicules," avoue-t-il. Un sourire amusé commence à faire son apparition sur le visage de Morooka. "C'est à cause de Vitya - en fait, c'est moi, enfin c'est comme ça que j'appelle mon alter-ego qui vit encore et toujours le même jour dans le corps de Viktor Nikiforov - il n'arrêtait pas de me traîner aux urgences. A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui dire la vérité."

Il regarde Morooka, gloussant encore, mais l'autre homme s'est de nouveau renfermé dans sa coquille, et il refuse de rencontrer son regard, les mâchoires serrées.

"Vous n'aimez pas Viktor Nikiforov," conclut Viktor. Morooka faillit renverser la table en se levant brusquement.

"Quoi - non, c'est - Je," bégaye-t-il misérablement, et il se rassoit lentement. Les autres clients du café commencent à les regarder bizarrement, mais Viktor doute que beaucoup d'entre eux comprennent l'anglais. "... Je vous aime bien."

"Ça ne me dérange pas," le rassure Viktor, "si vous préférez soutenir le représentant japonais au Grand Prix. En supposant que votre nationalité n'est pas différente de celle de ce corps bien sûr. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, c'était du japonais que vous parliez tout à l'heure, non ?"

"Je ne veux pas encourager le représentant japonais," réplique l'autre homme d'un air sombre.

Viktor pensif, le menton posé entre ses deux mains ouvertes sur ses joues. Yakov n'a clairement pas utilisé la crème que Viktor lui a achetée, ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer - sa peau est toute rugueuse. "Hé bien, moi je l'encouragerais à votre place. Il a dominé le Trophée NHK et la Skate America, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par Chris. Je n'ai pas pu y assister."

Une autre grimace, et un murmure étouffé, "c'est probablement pour ça que - " avant qu'il ne s'interrompe. "N'y faites pas attention."

"Ce n'est pas grave," réaffirme Viktor, "si vous ne m'appréciez guère. Je comprends. Je peux être difficile à vivre. J'aimerais seulement vous convaincre de coopérer avec moi pour nous en sortir."

"Tout le monde vous apprécie," rétorque Morooka, comme choqué, et sa voix est remplie d'une affection si palpable que Viktor sent tout son corps se réchauffer agréablement. "Tout le monde... devrait."

Viktor hausse les épaules. "Hé bien, dites-moi si jamais vous changez d'avis. Jusque-là, que dites-vous de faire un peu de tourisme ?"

* * *

Sotchi - Viktor pensait connaître Sotchi, en dépit d'avoir vécu la majeure partie de sa vie à Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais tout est différent aux côtés de Morooka. Ils parlent de tout ce qu'ils savent sur les boucles temporelles, se promènent et entrent dans les différents magasins. Morooka regarde les pâtisseries avec une envie muette, et Viktor sourit et lui achète un khatchapouri.

"Je ne devrais pas," proteste-t-il. "Je suis au régime."

Viktor rit."Au régime ? Ce n'est même pas votre corps et demain n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Donc mangez ! A moins que ce corps soit aussi allergique au pain et au fromage." Morooka secoue la tête. Viktor s'achète un autre khatchapouri. Il y a une certaine liberté à vivre dans une boucle temporelle, une liberté que Viktor compte bien exploiter jusqu'à la moelle mais que Morooka semble réticent et anxieux à apprécier véritablement. Ce sont les vacances que Viktor n'a jamais demandées - et tandis qu'ils font les magasins et que les muscles crispés des épaules de Morooka se détendent progressivement, il se rend compte que ce sont des vacances qui sont plus que bienvenues.

Le temps avait toujours été une contrainte pour Viktor Nikiforov. Une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui attend patiemment son heure, qui s'attaque à ses genoux meurtris, bientôt trop usés pour soutenir la cadence de ses sauts, et qui lui chuchote qu'il aura déjà été forcé de prendre sa retraite avant qu'il ne trouve l'inspiration qui lui fait cruellement défaut. Aussi, lorsque le temps s'arrête, il réalise qu'il peut échapper à tout ça. Et ironie du sort, il y échappe en habitant le corps d'un vieil homme.

Il tourne la tête, croise le regard de Morooka, qui se recule soudainement comme si Viktor allait se rapprocher pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Nous devrions utiliser ce temps," dit-il, "pour apprendre à mieux se connaître." Et il ne se rend compte que plus tard combien ses mots sont stupides, comme s'ils ne faisaient justement pas ça - assis tranquillement sur un banc dans les rues de Sotchi, regardant paisiblement les gens passer. Morooka ferme les yeux.

"Vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi," lui répond-il finalement. "Vous pourriez dépenser tant d'argent, vivre dans le luxe, et vous réveillez le lendemain pour faire la même chose. Vous pourriez dire ce que vous voulez, à qui voulez, faire ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez." Viktor cligne des yeux, ne sachant pas trop où il veut en venir. Morooka se prend la tête dans ses mains. "Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'amuser," avoue Viktor. "Mais apparemment, vous non plus." Il gagne un petit rire tremblant. Il souhaite pouvoir l'enregistrer, pour pouvoir le réécouter encore et encore. Il y une question qui reste sans réponse cependant, en filigrane de leur discussion :  _mais alors qu'est-ce que tu_  sais  _faire_  ? La réponse est évidente. "Je sais patiner par contre."

* * *

Quand vous êtes coincé dans une boucle temporelle, vos actes n'ont aucune conséquence. Cela devrait être libérateur. Jouissif. Viktor a toujours vécu sa vie comme une suite de conséquences fastidieuses : vous choisissez d'être le meilleur patineur de Russie, puis le meilleur du monde, et puis c'est tout ce que vous pouvez choisir, et vous devez faire avec les conséquences. Votre vie quotidienne est toute tracée. Vos mots aux médias, aussi novateurs et sincères semblent-ils, restent anodins et superficiels. Morooka a raison : il pourrait s'envoler visiter d'autres pays, déjeuner dans les restaurants les plus luxueux, s'acheter une portée de chiots à l'animalerie tout près de son hôtel pour passer la journée à les pouponner.

Mais il n'y a pas pensé. Cela fait longtemps que Viktor Nikiforov n'a pas ressenti le besoin d'avoir de la variété dans sa vie, bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti libre d'accomplir ses propres désirs. Il joue avec Makkachin et est créatif dans ses programmes. Peut-être qu'il devrait se lâcher un peu plus, qu'il devrait être plus impulsif et imprévisible, qu'il devrait courir nu dans la rue et crier parce qu'il est dans une boucle temporelle, que tout ça sera oublié le lendemain, que c'est la chance de sa vie. Personne ne le jugera. Personne ne se rappellera que Viktor Nikiforov, le héros de la Russie, n'est pas toujours parfait.

A la place, lui et Morooka choisissent de passer leur temps avec la seule autre personne qui se rappellera de leurs faits et gestes, la seule personne avec qui les conséquences ne s'effaceront pas miraculeusement. Et, ensemble, ils sont impulsifs.

Ils vont au cinéma, à la bibliothèque, dans des cafés. Des sorties innocentes, enfin la première semaine. Au bout de la troisième, ils nagent dans des fontaines publiques et font des batailles d'oreillers dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

"On ne peut pas faire ça," proteste Morooka, secouant la tête avec ferveur la première fois que Viktor avait trempé un orteil dans la fontaine. L'eau est chaude pour Sotchi, mais elle reste glacée.

"Alors on sera arrêté," Viktor hausse les épaules, les yeux brillants d'excitation, "et le lendemain on pourra se réveiller, faire la même chose, et se faire arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur encore une fois. Et puis, ils penseront juste que je suis devenu sénile."

Morooka est celui qui s'excuse et s'incline quand ils sortent trempés de leur baignade dans la fontaine. Quand ils sont en plein milieu d'une bataille d'oreillers devant les femmes de ménage et le concierge, il est celui qui continue à crier, "Prends ça, le vieux !"

"Mais je  _suis_  vieux," se plaint Viktor. "Ce n'est pas drôle, Morooka, arrête de me rappeler mon grand âge, espèce de sans cœur !" Morooka lui donne un petit coup d'oreiller, comme pour s'excuser. Les femmes de ménage sont scandalisées. Chaque fois que lui et Morooka font ça, ils écopent d'un  _s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Feltsman, asseyez-vous et reposez-vous_  avec un sous-entendu très clair de  _vous gênez les autres clients de l'hôtel_.

Parfois effectivement il s'accorde un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, tandis que Morooka s'assoit à côté de lui et lui rapporte quelques anecdotes sur de vieilles performances de patineurs artistiques. Ils se sont tous deux vite lassés des mêmes messages et photos sur leurs réseaux sociaux respectifs.

Morooka l'invite dans sa chambre quand Viktor essaye d'éviter Vitya et Yuri Plisetsky, qui n'acceptent pas aussi facilement de se séparer de leur coach. Un jour, Morooka se connecte avec son compte Instagram et envoie un message à un ami "célèbre sur Internet", prédisant son prochain selfie une minute exactement avant qu'il ne soit posté. Il ne laisse pas Viktor voir son téléphone, mais lit à voix haute les réponses de son ami avec un amusement serein que Viktor ne peut s'empêcher de partager. Ils commandent des plats outrageusement chers et mangent par terre, goûtant à tout même si Morooka plisse le nez devant tant de nourriture gâchée.

"Alors mange tout," dit Viktor, impatient, vicieusement, et le journaliste pousse un petit cri, et proteste,

"Je vais - je vais devenir  _si gros_ , Viktor, si jamais je récupère mon corps un jour."

"J'aime l'idée," chantonne Viktor, puis il se met à réfléchir à voix haute, un doigt pensif posé sur ses lèvres. "Je pense que... j'aime les rondeurs chez les gens ? Est-ce que tu... " Et c'est risqué. Morooka ne parle _jamais_  de comment est son vrai corps, de ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie avant d'être piégé dans la boucle temporelle. Et c'est la seule chose frustrante chez lui, sa réticence à partager des choses de sa vie, alors que Viktor essaie de lui faire partager la sienne, maladroitement, de lui parler de son appartement, de Makkachin, des livres qu'il lit dans son maigre temps libre, de son voisin français avec qui il discute occasionnellement lorsqu'il promène Makkachin dans le voisinage. Morooka au contraire brandit son corps emprunté comme un bouclier, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter que Viktor le voit, comme si sa véritable apparence était quelque chose de honteux, qu'il fallait cacher. Viktor n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut penser ça.

Morooka, à la stature haute et bâti comme un patineur artistique, fin et élancé, enfouit la tête dans ses mains, embarrassé.

"Pas en ce moment mais je gagne du poids... facilement. Tu ne trouveras pas ça beau." Viktor pense à un corps souple, tendre, aussi tendre qu'est le regard de Morooka lorsque Viktor dit quelque chose qui fait rire l'autre homme.

"Au contraire," réfute-t-il, tendant le bol contenant leur dernière portion de bortsch à Morooka, "Je pense que j'adorerai ça."

C'est bizarre, d'être dans le corps de son coach. S'il était dans son propre corps, il est certain que Viktor Nikiforov aurait déjà embrassé passionnément son âme-sœur depuis des lustres, ou au moins aurait déjà fait courir ses mains sur les épaules et le dos de l'homme en face de lui. Viktor n'a jamais été avare en contacts physiques. Et pourtant, ses pulsions lui paraissent étouffées dans cette apparence. Il n'y a rien de sexuel dans son attachement et son affection pour cet homme, non, rien que le plaisir sincère, tout simple, d'être en sa compagnie. _Un baiser est la seule chose qui fera de nouveau le temps s'écouler,_ lui avait dit Yakov, mais Viktor veut l'embrasser avec son propre corps, lui témoigner avec ses propres lèvres de toute l'affection et du respect qu'il lui porte, sentir les lèvres de l'autre homme répondre aux siennes, entendre sa voix.

Un soir, alors qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans la chambre d'hôtel de Morooka, ils regardent la télévision russe après avoir vidé les assiettes, Viktor traduisant exprès de la mauvaise manière et rendant chaque parole dramatique, jusqu'à ce que Morooka lève les yeux au ciel juste avant d'éclater de rire. Ils commandent du champagne, des desserts. Viktor se réhabitue à toutes sortes d'alcool. Le palais de Yakov apprécie le goût du vin rouge et les breuvages fortement alcoolisés de la boutique au coin de la rue. Le corps de Morooka n'a pas du tout l'habitude de l'alcool, ou tout du moins c'est ce que clame Morooka après cinq verres de vin en l'espace d'une heure, s'écroulant sur le canapé en marmonnant une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

Deux mois passent en un rien de temps, et Viktor commence à considérer ce jour sans fin non plus comme une contrainte mais comme quelque chose de libérateur. Le matin, ils ont leur routine - prévenir les accidents dans la ville - puis ils se gardent l'après-midi pour faire du tourisme ou tout simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils pourrait vivre ainsi pour toujours, dans cet endroit secret, réservé pour eux. Et peut-être que les choses se seraient passées ainsi, s'ils n'avais pas tous deux une passion qui les retenait dans le monde réel.

"Viktor," dit un jour Morooka, alors que Viktor savoure un café en plein milieu de la journée, après avoir avalé les antidouleurs de Yakov, "est-ce que ça te dirait de patiner ?"

* * *

Il y a une vieille patinoire, cachée dans les profondeurs de Sotchi. Viktor aurait eu du mal avec la glace rugueuse et les patins usés jusqu'à la corde s'il avait été dans son propre corps, mais les genoux de Yakov sont flingués, ses os fragiles et ses muscles pour la plupart fondus, ravivés parfois d'une étincelle de ce qu'ils étaient à l'apogée de sa gloire. Aussi patine-t-il prudemment, respirant à plein poumons l'air glacé de la patinoire, revigorant son cœur après tant de jours passés sans patiner.  _Enfin chez moi_. Morooka, lui, ne semble pas s'offusquer du bâtiment délabré, de la glace inégale avant qu'un employé louche finisse par retrouver la surfaceuse. Une heure après et Morooka réalise des sauts simples avec une aisance remarquable; deux heures plus tard et il exécute des doubles.

"Morooka est un ancien patineur," confie-t-il à Viktor, glissant avec souplesse à côte de lui. "Son corps... se souvient."

Viktor le regarde, examine sa posture, la grâce de ses mouvements. "Tu," dit-il lentement, savourant la joie qu'il ressent, "tu es aussi un patineur."

Morooka baisse le regard, frottant nerveusement son pied derrière sa jambe, restant en équilibre sur un patin.

"Oui," murmure-t-il faiblement. "Oui, j'en suis un."

Viktor l'enlace. Enfin, tente de l'enlacer. C'est un mouvement qui aurait dû être simple à réaliser, aurait-il été dans son propre corps, avec son équilibre à toute épreuve, mais Yakov trébuche et tombe sur Morooka.

"Désolé, désolé," s'excuse Viktor, et la joie qu'il sent éclater en bulles dans sa poitrine lui parait si étrange et si bienvenue. Partager sa vie avec son âme-sœur ; ne pas avoir à abandonner le patin, ni à devoir sacrifier son amour ? Est-ce que c'est seulement  _possible_  ? Morooka l'aide à se relever, à débarrasser son vieux corps de la glace qui le macule d'une main attentionnée, même s'il ne croise délibérément pas le regard de Viktor. "Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas trop de mes câlins tant que je suis coincé dans le corps de Yakov mais... Quand nous serons de retour dans nos corps, quand on avancera... J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître."

Morooka pivote, l'expression soudain lugubre.

"Je, ah... mon vrai corps n'est pas aussi grand."

"D'accord," dit Viktor, les sourcils froncés.

"Ma voix est plus aiguë. Mes cheveux sont totalement décoiffés peu importe combien de fois j'essaie de les peigner. Je dois porter des lunettes ou alors je rentre dans les murs et je ne pourrais pas reconnaître ma propre mère à moins qu'elle ne soit à moins de dix centimètres de moi." Il s'interrompt. "On ne peut pas dire que j'ai... le poids idéal considérant ma taille, pas exactement, comme je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Morooka." Cette fois lorsque Viktor s'approche pour prendre le journaliste par les épaules, il est plus prudent dans ses mouvements.

"Je te préviens, c'est tout," finit par dire Morooka, faiblement. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois... "

"Déçu," réalise Viktor. "Tu ne veux pas que je sois déçu ?" Les muscles qui se tendent sous ses mains lui donnent raison. "Ecoute. J'occupe actuellement le corps d'un homme qui a dépassé la soixantaine et tu es celui qui s'inquiète de son apparence ? Je suis chauve, Morooka, mon pire cauchemar devenu réalité."

L'autre homme glousse, mais bien trop vite le sourire s'estompe. "Mais quand on retrouvera nos corps, tu seras de nouveau parfait, et moi... je serai juste un type quelconque comme on en trouve partout."

Et c'est tout simplement effarant. Cette simple phrase. Totalement dingue, illogique et incompréhensible. Déjà, Morooka n'est pas un type quelconque. Loin de là. Et puis Viktor est loin d'être parfait. Il est beau, c'est vrai. Admiré, définitivement. Mais pas parfait. Et ça lui pince le cœur, un peu, de savoir que même son âme-sœur a de telles attentes à son égard. Il faut qu'il corrige ça. S'il en est capable.

"Tu resteras l'homme qui a choisi de passer ses trente premières boucles à sauver des gens, alors même que tu savais que demain n'arriverait pas et que tu devrais tout recommencer à chaque fois. Tu resteras la personne qui comprend, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce qu'est être un patineur." Il rit, donne un petit coup dans l'épaule du journaliste. "Et puis je peux t'apprendre. Les gens pensent que je suis bon dans ce que je fais, du coup je suis sûr que je serais un bon entraîneur." Un petit cri de surprise. Viktor le prend comme un bon signe. "Tu réussiras à faire des triples et des quadruples en un rien de temps." Il plaisante. Les quadruples sont impossibles à réaliser pour la majorité des patineurs artistiques, Viktor en est bien conscient.

Morooka s'éloigne de lui. Viktor a soudain un doute et plisse les yeux.

"Tu peux exécuter des triples," réalise-t-il, et Morooka se mord la lèvre. La mâchoire de Viktor se décroche. "Tu peux faire des quadruples aussi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as arrêté la compétition ?"

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, juste un tremblement nerveux de sa jambe.

"Tu participes _encore_  aux compétitions," se rend compte Viktor avec un temps de retard, et il jure en russe. "Morooka. Tu  _fais partie_  des compétiteurs à la finale du Grand Prix !"

"Mmm," répond vaguement Morooka.

"Un type quelconque,  _mon cul oui_." Et le sang lui bat aux tempes sous la réalisation. "Ne dis plus  _jamais_  ça. C'est ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle on est bloqué dans cette boucle d'âme-sœur. On a dû se rencontrer à ce moment-là. Est-ce que tu t'entraînais à la patinoire aux alentours de 15 heures ?" Il essaye de se rappeler - c'est difficile, de se rappeler d'un jour qui est en train de se passer pour son alter-ego mais qui pour lui date d'il y a des semaines - d'essayer de se souvenir de ses rivaux présents sur la patinoire. Il y avait Christophe, Cao Bin... Peut-être Cao Bin. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Ou si ? Il a un trou de mémoire.

"Non," le contredit doucement Morooka, "J'étais à l'hôtel. Je ne suis allé m'entraîner que bien plus tard." Viktor cligne des yeux, attendant la suite, mais rien ne vient, juste un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du corps dans lequel Viktor réside actuellement. "Ta jambe tremble."

"Je devrais probablement sortir de la patinoire et me reposer."

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche lors de leur retour tendu à l'hôtel, soupire lorsqu'il voit les trois appels manqués de Vitya. D'habitude, un simple message  _je rencontre des sponsors, entraînez-vous en autonomie_ envoyé à Vitya et Yuri suffit à lui libérer la majorité de la journée.

Mais apparemment son absence aujourd'hui a plongé Vitya dans un état que Viktor reconnaît très bien alors qu'il écoute le message laissé sur son répondeur, "La seconde partie de ma séquence de pas est inacceptable. C'est trop terne, Yakov. Je sais que tu vas me dire d'arrêter d'être prétentieux mais - je peux faire mieux que ça, hein ? Je ne peux pas être meilleur, plus surprenant que ça ?"

Et Viktor réalise avec une peur horrifiée que peut-être que c'est à cause de lui, de ses défauts, de son insuffisance à faire les choses bien. Il s'est senti freiné et piégé et maintenant c'est réel, et maintenant que Viktor souhaite désespérément pouvoir changer - changer ce qu'est devenue sa vie - il n'y arrive pas, parce qu'il en est _incapable_ , incapable d'être celui qu'il doit être pour son âme-sœur, pour qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble. Il a passé sa vie à être  _le_  Viktor Nikiforov que tout le monde voulait, à combler les attentes des gens, et maintenant, quand ça importe le plus, il ne peut pas se conformer à ce qu'on attend de lui ?

"Hé," l'interpelle Morooka gentiment, "hé. Tout va bien ? Le patinage était trop intense pour ce corps, tu es fatigué ?"

"Non," il rassure l'autre homme en tremblant légèrement. "C'est juste que - parfois j'ai le sentiment que cette situation est arrivée à cause de moi. Que quelque part, l'univers pense qu'aujourd'hui ne s'est pas passé de la bonne manière et que je devrais être capable de changer ça, de rendre ce jour parfait. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'y arrive pas."

"Viktor," commence Morooka d'une voix hésitante, "Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, ça devrait être de la mienne. Mais... je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment désigner  _un coupable_. Je veux dire, la vie n'est jamais parfaite, pas quand je suis impliqué en tout cas, et je trouve ça bien de continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce que les choses changent. Et quand l'univers sera satisfait de la tournure des choses, il nous laissera peut-être avancer."

Viktor hoche la tête, avalant douloureusement sa salive. "J'ai l'impression que tu es un patineur bien plus patient que moi. Et bien plus endurant."

Morooka a un rire étranglé. "Je ne suis pas meilleur que toi sur n'importe quel terrain, et certainement pas sur la glace. Mais de l'endurance... ça j'en ai à revendre."

Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment.

"Essayons," propose soudainement Viktor. "Rencontrons-nous demain matin et faisons en sorte de réparer ce qui va mal, afin de sortir de cette boucle une fois pour toutes."

"D'accord," dit Morooka d'une voix haletante, "J'en suis."

Ils se séparent dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

* * *

A l'étage, Vitya est dans un sale état. Même si ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, la tension qui l'habite se voit dans sa posture alors qu'il regarde un enregistrement d'une de ses anciennes performances, comme s'il pouvait absorber les émotions qu'il transmettait alors par la seule force de sa volonté. Ses émotions, des sentiments, tout plutôt que son manque d'inspiration, désespérément sans relief qui le consume un peu plus chaque jour.

Viktor, en tant que Yakov, lui prend son téléphone et met Youtube.

"Tu connais Youtube ?" lui demande un Vitya surpris et Viktor renifle de dédain.  _Oui, c'est Yakov qui ne connaît pas_.

"Et si nous regardions tes rivaux sur la glace, hm ? Ils sont jeunes. Et passionnés pour la majorité d'entre eux."

Et ils regardent en silence. Cao Bin, méticuleux et calme, débordant d'une émotion refoulée. Christophe, qui consacre bien trop d'énergie à rouler des hanches. Katsuki, qui -

 _Katsuki_.

Oh, Seigneur. Ses mouvements, de la pure musique. Voir Morooka exécuter des doubles maladroits et des séquences de pas peu soignées mais rythmées dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas avait été impressionnant, mais là, c'est tout autre chose. Dans son propre corps, Katsuki  _chantait_.

"Remets-la au début," lui demande pensivement Vitya, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ils la re-regardent, et un doigt sur les lèvres Vitya s'exclame avec un petit rire, "Il est fan de moi. Tu vois ce mouvement, là ? Ça vient de mon programme court de 2010."

Ils passent à une autre vidéo. "Et ça c'est tiré du programme libre aux Jeux Olympiques de 2012," fait remarquer calmement Viktor, pointant l'écran avec le doigt de Yakov. Ils continuent de regarder, subjugués. " _Et_   _là_ , c'est un hommage à m - notre programme libre de notre dernière compétition en Junior, là où nous avons raflé l'or, pas vrai ?"

"Nous ?" Le reprend Vitya, joueur. "Tu étais sur la glace avec moi, Yakov ?"

Ils regardent d'autres vidéos, encore et encore, et un picotement d'excitation, une sensation de chaleur électrisante le traverse de la tête aux pieds.  _Depuis combien de temps_  Katsuki fait-il tant attention à lui ?

"Je ne savais pas," déclare soudainement Vitya, une expression complexe sur le visage. "Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ? N'était-il pas présent à la coupe de Russie cette saison ?"

Viktor fouille dans ses souvenirs, même si pour lui tout ça est beaucoup plus lointain que pour Vitya. "Peut-être bien."

"Je l'aime bien," décide Vitya. C'est, selon Viktor, un euphémisme. Katsuki Yuuri est parfait. "Je suis heureux qu'il soit à la troisième place."

Ils ne disent rien d'autre. Et même si Vitya ne se rappellera de rien, même si ça n'aura aucun impact sur sa vie, Viktor est content qu'ils aient fait cette découverte.

 _Yuuri_ , pense-t-il,  _Yuuri, je t'ai trouvé_.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas si ça changera quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Quand il se réveille le matin suivant, l'affichage rouge aveuglant sur son réveil a changé.

Et Viktor manque de le casser, dans sa hâte de le prendre pour mieux voir. Il rit, soulagé, d'un rire libérateur, le repose sur sa table de chevet et -

Sa chambre, elle, n'a pas changé. C'est  _celle de Yakov_. Après avoir rencontré Morooka, mémoriser son numéro de téléphone était devenu essentiel - et malgré sa tendance à oublier pas mal de choses, Viktor s'en souvient par cœur - aussi compose-t-il son numéro avec des mains qui ne sont pas les siennes, et parle d'une voix aux accents bourrus.

"Morooka," plaide-t-il dans le haut-parleur, "Morooka, est-ce que tu es là ?"

Il entend des sanglotements. "Oui," finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante. "Oui, je suis encore là, Viktor,  _mon Dieu_ , mais  _pourquoi_."

Encore là, et -  _tu pleures_ , et Viktor se sent mal. Il est en train de pleurer. Viktor n'avait pas voulu être laissé là, seul dans cette boucle temporelle, mais maintenant il souhaite plus que tout l'avoir été et que Morooka n'ait pas eu à subir tout ça.

"J'arrive," dit-il après un moment, "Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. Et... " Il ne sait absolument pas consoler les gens. Il est horrible à ça. Horrible. "S'il te plait ne pleure pas," et les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres avec précipitation. De l'autre côté de la ligne, l'autre homme prend une grande inspiration tremblante. "En fait, oublie ce que j'ai dit - pleure, Morooka, ça te fera du bien."

"Je ne veux pas que tu te forces," est la réponse qu'il obtient, faible et misérable. "Tu n'as pas à dire ça, ou à faire ça ou..."

"Je vais raccrocher," lui assène fermement Viktor, "et c'est seulement parce que je vais descendre, nous chercher à manger et te rejoindre aussi vite que je peux."

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Morooka se mouche dans ses mouchoirs hors de prix, mâchonne sans grand appétit son petit-déjeuner. Viktor lui tapote sur l'épaule d'un air réconfortant, tente de lui remonter le moral avec des photos de chiots toutes mignonnes sur Internet. Morooka pleure encore plus fort. Viktor ne sait pas quoi faire, donc il s'exile dans un coin. Cela marche environ deux minutes avant que Morooka ne se lève brusquement, aille dans la salle de bains se laver le visage et revienne dans la pièce principale avec une serviette mouillée et deux verres d'eau.

"Je suis désolé. Ça doit t'impacter aussi," se risque-t-il. "Est-ce que... ça va ?" Viktor acquiesce machinalement, balaye la question d'un geste. Morooka plisse les yeux.

"En fait, non," admet Viktor. Il sourit. "Pas vraiment." Et Morooka n'essaie pas de le saouler dans un bar pour oublier qu'il ne va pas bien, ne lui montre pas des photos de chiens, n'essaie pas de le forcer à sourire. Ils s'assoient côte à côte, en silence, une présence constante dans la vie de l'autre, et c'est intime, bien plus intime que tout ce qu'il a connu. Parce Viktor a le droit de ne pas se sentir bien. Il a le droit de se sentir comme ça, sans jugement. De ressentir et montrer ses émotions.

A dix heures du matin, quelqu'un appelle. Morooka sursaute, décroche.

"Bonjour," dit-il timidement. Un instant plus tard, il se mord la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à Viktor, et puis parle rapidement en japonais. Il devient soudainement blanc comme un linge.

"Quoi ?" lui demande Viktor, inquiet, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je, euh." Morooka déglutit difficilement. "... Je dois commenter une compétition internationale de patinage artistique ? Devant des millions de gens ?"

"Tu seras parfait," lui promet Viktor.

* * *

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, et c'est la compétition des Juniors. Viktor est coincé dans une pièce avec Yuri Plisetsky, qui passe en dernier, à regarder les programmes de ses rivaux. Ou, plutôt, à écouter Morooka commenter les programmes.

"Aïe," s'exclame Morooka dans le micro, "c'était une sacrée chute, même si le nombre de rotations est là. A sa place, je m'en serais mordu les doigts pendant tout le reste de ma performance. Je serai aussi en train de pleurer dans un coin après, remarque." Il a un rire nerveux. "Et maintenant, le prochain à prendre place est un jeune patineur qui nous vient de Finlande, dont le thème cette saison est..." il y a une pause suivie d'évidents échanges plus ou moins étouffés. " _Quoi_  ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, c'est beaucoup trop osé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est trop jeune. Oh, en fait il a dix-huit ans, d'accord ! Hum, alors, hé bien... son thème cette saison est 'Désir et passion.'" Et il dit tout ça sur le même ton plat, impersonnel, robotique, comme il aurait dit  _passe-moi le sel_.

"S'il vous plaît," supplie Viktor. "Que quelqu'un lui prenne son micro."

"C'est vraiment incroyable," ricane Yuri Plisetsky, qui ne manque presque jamais une occasion de se moquer de quelqu'un. "C'est genre le plus mauvais commentateur que j'ai jamais entendu."

Yuri gagne la médaille d'or avec une facilité déconcertante. La compétition se poursuit. Sur le patinage en couple, Morooka multiplie les gaffes : "Et le couple qui nous vient de Suisse sont frère et sœur, enfin c'est ce que me disent mes fiches, contemplez cet amour fraternel, ils sont si proches - qu'ils s'embrassent avec la langue,  _quoi_ , attendez - oh non, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, ils sont mariés en fait, ce sont les  _Canadiens_ qui sont frère et sœur. Oh _mon Dieu_ , mais comment on éteint ce micro -"

Il arrive d'une manière ou un autre à se calmer jusqu'au début des programmes libres du patinage individuel des hommes en Senior. Quand il n'est pas assailli par ses nerfs, songe Viktor, il n'est plutôt pas mal comme commentateur. Il sait au moins exactement ce que font les patineurs, connait leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses, leur passé - leurs  _noms_ , bien plus que ce que Viktor peut dire sur ses propres rivaux.

Puis c'est au tour de Katsuki Yuuri.

C'est la seule fois où Morooka est forcé à se taire. Les critiques sont tellement brutales que la personne qui commente avec lui éteint son micro à la hâte, s'excuse platement, choquée, avant de reprendre les commentaires à son compte, tandis que pendant ce temps Katsuki tombe, tombe.

Tombe.

"C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre de Katsuki Yuuri," la voix de Morooka retentit une nouvelle fois dans le micro avant d'être brusquement étouffée. Viktor se lève dans les vestiaires, jette un coup d'œil à Vitya qui répète une dernière fois sa séquence de pas en dansant, et sait qu'il ne peut pas rejoindre Morooka. Pas tout de suite.

Vitya gagne la médaille d'or. Viktor n'arrive pas à s'en soucier assez pour s'en réjouir, même si c'est techniquement sa victoire. Il sait que Vitya ne s'en préoccupe guère non plus. Quand tous les patineurs sont passés, il lance un 'félicitations' à Vitya, puis sort en trombe, et court presque jusqu'à la salle de conférences.

"Comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles ?" Et il essaye tant bien que mal de garder son calme, tandis qu'il traîne Morooka dans un couloir désert, traversant sans mal grâce à la notoriété et l'aura colérique qui se dégage de Yakov la marée de reporters et de membres de la fédération de patinage artistique. "Comment as-tu  _osé_  dire des choses pareilles sur toi ?"

La mâchoire de Morooka se décroche. "Tu sais," dit-il bêtement.

"J'ai deviné, oui." Il déglutit, tentant de faire un pas en avant.

"Et tu as vu mon programme libre," poursuit Morooka, le visage sombre.

"Morooka," le coupe-t-il gentiment, puis il se reprend, "Je veux dire, Yuuri, ce n'était pas... " Il veut dire que c'était pas si mauvais. Mais c'était mauvais. Ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il savait que Katsuki était capable de faire. Capable de créer de la musique rien qu'avec ses mouvements sur la glace.

"Je le savais," s'étrangle Morooka et il ferme les yeux férocement. "Je savais que ça arriverait quand tu aurais découvert qui j'étais. Je savais que je ne serai pas capable d'y arriver aujourd'hui parce que je suis  _faible_ , et que tu me verrais, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment moi, pas comme ça, tu me verrais enfin mais pas de la manière dont j'aurais aimée et..."

"C'était douloureux à regarder," conclut calmement Viktor. "Mais seulement parce qu'il était évident que tu avais mal. Tu n'as pas pu être dans le bon état d'esprit et ça a affecté ton programme." Il s'interrompt, réfléchit. "Yuuri, tu m'as dit que tu étais cloîtré dans ta chambre toute la première journée de la boucle temporelle. Pourquoi étais-tu..."

Morooka regarde dans le lointain, par les baies vitrées et dans l'obscurité de la ville enneigée.

"Mon chien," finit-il par dire, et il se mord les lèvres et tremble. "Mon chien est mort. La nuit avant qu'on ne soit piégé dans la boucle temporelle. Il a été percuté par une voiture." Il serre les poings, essuie ses larmes rageusement. "Juste avant que la boucle temporelle - j'aurais  _pu le sauver_ , Viktor, pourquoi cette foutue boucle a débuté un jour après, pourquoi... pourquoi ils ne m'ont appelé que le lendemain après-midi, et quand la boucle temporelle a débuté, je me suis dit,  _merci mon Dieu, comme ça je peux le sauver_ , mais peu importe à quel moment j'appelais ma famille, c'était déjà trop tard."

Et il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire, juste de la souffrance.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il doucement. "Je suis tellement désolé, Yuuri. Si ça avait été Makkachin, j'aurais été dévasté."

Yuuri se frotte les yeux, se prend la tête dans les mains pendant un instant, puis marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Oui ?" Lui demande Viktor tendrement.

"Maintenant, je t'ai perdu, toi aussi," répète Yuuri, d'une voix faible et il refuse de rencontrer son regard. Ses mains pendent comme mortes le long de ses flancs. Le cœur de Viktor se serre à lui en faire mal.

"Oh, Yuuri. Bien sûr que non." Yuuri a un petit rire moqueur, secoue la tête.

"Tu  _m'as vu_  patiner il y a juste un instant, non ? A moins que - je veux dire, Vitya se préparait à passer, donc peut-être que -"

"Je t'ai vu, oui," l'interrompt brutalement Viktor. "Et j'ai vu tes autres programmes. Vitya aussi. Et on a adoré." Yuuri respire profondément, tremblant légèrement, se mord la lèvre. "Au final, le plus dur, le plus critique avec toi-même, c'est toi. A part ça, non je ne changerai absolument rien à cette magnifique personne qu'est Katsuki Yuuri."

L'autre homme se raidit, frémit, puis quelque chose brille dans ses yeux.

"Quand as-tu regardé ?" L'interroge-t-il, puis il développe, "quand m'avez-vous regardé, toi et Vitya ?"

"Hier soir," répond Viktor, confus. "Enfin je veux dire, ce qui est la nuit dernière... pour nous. Il était fasciné, Yuuri, je te l'assure."

"C'est ça," s'exclame Yuuri. "Viktor, c'est la raison pour laquelle on a avancé d'un jour."

"Yakov a dit que la boucle temporelle se dissiperait quand nous... serions proches. Quand nous nous serions rencontrés de la bonne manière."

"Oui," renchérit Yuuri, "et on se connait à peine pour le moment." Viktor serre les poing, un pincement douloureux le lançant dans sa poitrine suite à ces mots. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis un mois ou deux. Ce n'est pas parce que Yuuri est la personne la plus proche de Viktor depuis... des années, de sa vie entière, que c'est le cas pour lui. Yuuri, qui est certainement chéri et aimé par de nombreuses personnes, qui écrit sur Messenger à sa famille et ses amis au moins une fois par jour, alors même qu'ils sont bloqués dans cette boucle temporelle. Puisqu'il est dans le corps de Morooka, il ne peut pas les appeler ni faire des appels vidéo via Skype, mais leur amour est évident.

Yuuri fronce les sourcils. Il désigne d'un geste la patinoire, où Vitya et l'alter-ego de Yuuri doivent certainement être, et se corrige : " _Ils_  se connaissent à peine."

Viktor pousse un cri de surprise. Puis il se met à rire. Yuuri le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou, mais Viktor s'en moque, parce que sa mine tendrement inquiète est magnifique à regarder.

"On," explique-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents, "on doit jouer les entremetteurs entre nos alter-ego."

Ils reviennent ensemble dans le hall principal, là où Yuri et Vitya l'attendent, enfin attendre est un mot bien pacifique pour décrire la féroce interaction entre eux deux. Vitya sourit tel un requin, désamorçant sans effort l'hostilité de Yuri.

"Voici Morooka," présente Viktor. Yuri renifle de dédain.

" _Rentrons_ ," grogne Yuri, "rentrons à l'hôtel. J'en ai marre de cet endroit." Et de ses fangirls. Et de Vitya.

Viktor aperçoit plus loin Celestino Cialdini, qu'il connaît comme coach de Yuuri. Il attire l'attention de Morooka, et lui demande à voix basse, "où est Katsuki ?" Ils ont décidé d'appeler Katsuki l'alter-ego de Yuuri, de la même manière que celui de Viktor a été rebaptisé Vitya. "Je vois Celestino."

Morooka soupire. "Il est juste à côté de lui."

Il y a bien une silhouette vêtue de bleue, avec des lunettes, les cheveux ébouriffés et les épaules voûtés. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Katsuki Yuuri, la fierté du Japon, le sixième meilleur patineur artistique masculin au monde. Dont le rang serait encore plus élevé si on prenait en compte ses scores à l'entraînement.

"Yuuri !" crie Viktor et Yuri Plisetsky sursaute comme s'il avait entendu un coup de feu. La silhouette vêtue de bleu se tourne vers lui et son regard se pose sur les trois Russes et Morooka. Viktor lui fait signe de s'approcher et Katsuki se déplace rapidement. Rapidement, vers la sortie. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ?" Demande-t-il à Morooka. Morooka soupire de nouveau. Viktor se rappelle, soudainement, des mois qu'il lui a fallu pour que l'autre homme sorte de sa coquille. Pendant ce temps, Vitya est absorbé dans sa vague contemplation des mouvements de la foule, de la neige qui tourbillonne au-dehors.

Les faire se rencontrer n'aboutit pas vraiment à la perfection qu'il espérait.

Il lève les yeux et trouve le regard de Morooka posé sur lui, l'expression inquiète. Et peu importe si c'est parfait ou pas, réalise-t-il - quelle importance avec cette camaraderie, ce sens de la famille. Ça vaut le coup de passer outre les insécurités de Katsuki, de sortir Vitya de sa torpeur, quasi-dépression, s'il peut goûter à ces sucreries japonaises bizarres à l'épicerie du monde dans la rue au coin de l'hôtel ou regarder des films de série B en éclatant de rire. S'il peut écouter Yuuri lui raconter des anecdotes sur son enfance et regarder le sourire crispé et gêné de Yuuri s'épanouir en un magnifique sourire sincère.

"Demain," dit-il et Yuuri, dans le corps de Morooka, acquiesce.

* * *

Ils essaient beaucoup d'approches différentes.

Viktor se rend compte qu'il a le numéro de téléphone de Celestino et essaie de leur arranger un dîner. Katsuki refuse de venir sans donner d'explications. Morooka, après avoir vu échouer Viktor trois fois de suite, a pitié de lui et lui révèle finalement que Katsuki ne viendra jamais à un dîner où il  _sait_  que Vitya sera, pas après l'horrible journée qu'il vient de vivre.

Aussi Viktor convainc Celestino de mentir et de dire qu'il n'est qu'un sponsor, et de cacher le fait que Vitya est aussi invité. Le dîner est tout aussi affreux pour autant. Bien qu'il veuille bien faire, Vitya met les pieds dans le plat au moins une demi-douzaine de fois en évoquant la performance de Katsuki, et Katsuki, au lieu de s'énerver, semble perdre progressivement toute volonté de continuer à vivre. Il s'enfile trois flûtes de champagne et ce n'est pas encore assez pour calmer ses nerfs.

"Il était mignon," regrette Viktor, une fois dans la voiture sur le chemin de l'hôtel, "Yakov, je crois qu'il me déteste."

"Il aura bien raison," déclare Viktor, et le stress qu'il ressent est perceptible dans sa voix malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Vitya enfouit son visage contre le torse de son coach, et soupire.

"Est-ce que tu serais surpris," demande-t-il lentement, "si je te demandais de me laisser prendre une année sabbatique ? Moi et Makkachin ? Si je... m'éloignais du patinage pour un temps ?"  _Pour découvrir comment devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait discuter avec une personne magnifique sans tout gâcher dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ?_

"Non," répond Viktor. "Je ne serais pas surpris."

Quelqu'un appelle Viktor tard dans la nuit. "Katsuki vient d'annoncer publiquement qu'il prenait sa retraite et se retirait de la compétition. Il est en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation," l'informe Morooka, confus. "... Viktor, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Le jour se répète. Viktor n'essaie plus jamais de leur arranger un dîner.

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais à ça de prendre ma retraite," lui avoue Morooka, se mordant la lèvre devant son petit-déjeuner. "Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais - dit ça. Réagi comme ça. Si j'étais poussé à bout, après avoir fini dernier au Grand Prix."

Viktor baisse les yeux, contemple son sandwich fourré à la kielbasa. Et ça a le goût de caoutchouc dans sa bouche.

"S'il te plaît ne prends pas ta retraite," les mots s'échappent involontairement. Morooka est clairement confus.

"Pourquoi ?"

"On se connait bien, maintenant, non ?" Viktor avait décidé de ne pas trop en dire. Mais bien sûr il fait exactement le contraire, et creuse sa tombe désespérément. "... On pourrait patiner ensemble ?" Il veut revivre les moments passés à la patinoire avec l'autre homme. Mais il veut l'expérimenter dans son propre corps, il veut faire des quadruples sauts avec Yuuri. Des pirouettes. Il veut danser, patiner avec Yuuri, l'aimer inconditionnellement et qu'ils rentrent ensemble à la maison le soir leurs muscles criant grâce mais le cœur léger.

Morooka en a le souffle coupé. Il fait tomber son assiette de blinis sur le lit, de la confiture à la framboise maculant les draps. Heureusement que dans une boucle temporelle les taches disparaissent d'elles-mêmes.

"Tu - hum - tu veux ça," bégaie-t-il de manière incompréhensible, et Viktor rit gentiment avant que l'autre homme n'enfouisse la tête dans ses mains et reprenne, "Oui, s'il te plaît. Je le veux aussi."

* * *

Les commentaires de Morooka gagnent en finesse de jour en jour. Viktor, malheureusement, reste le seul à pouvoir apprécier ses progrès.

Le patinage de Katsuki, en revanche, laisse encore beaucoup à désirer.

"Je pourrais essayer de parler à Katsuki," propose Viktor. Morooka secoue lentement la tête.

"Je suis certain que j'ai passé la nuit dernière à me goinfrer, à ne pas dormir et à lire des commentaires sur les réseaux sociaux jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point de non-retour niveau anxiété. Il n'y a rien... rien qu'on puisse faire."

Ils n'approchent donc pas Katsuki avant son passage sur la glace.

Un jour, Morooka coince Katsuki juste après son programme libre. Viktor l'aperçoit lui parler, son expression pleine de passion refoulée, tandis que lui, Yuri et Vitya passent auprès d'eux.

"Ne baisse pas les bras ! Faut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin..." Et ça, ces mots, de la part de l'homme qui voulait tout arrêter il y a un mois et avait annoncé sa retraite publiquement sur une chaîne d'information internationale, c'est sans prix. Tout ça parce qu'il veut patiner avec Viktor, parce que Viktor a réussi à lui rappeler combien ce sport compte pour lui, son amour du patin, à lui redonner espoir dans son avenir dans cette discipline.

Une agréable chaleur s'épanouit à l'intérieur de Viktor.

Yuri parle mal à Vitya et Viktor décide de lui donner quelques conseils (après tout, il peut bien s'entraîner non ? Il sera coach un jour, décide-t-il, même s'il ne sait pas encore quand ni comment).

Yuri l'ignore et détourne les yeux, rebelle et jouant au dur et Viktor suit son regard. Katsuki les fixe, même si Morooka essaye vaillamment de conserver son attention. Viktor donne un coup de coude à Vitya, qui sort de sa rêverie quelconque avec laquelle il essayait désespérément de se distraire, et regarde lui aussi en direction de Katsuki.

Viktor voit son visage s'illuminer quand il le reconnaît.

"Tu veux une photo ? C'est d'accord."  _Mon fan, mon rival, Katsuki, il a réalisé une mauvaise performance aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois, j'en suis sûr, il va montrer au monde ce qu'il est capable_  -

Viktor sait pertinemment que c'est ce que son alter-ego pense, il est plus que familier avec ses monologues intérieurs. Mais malheureusement, il sait aussi désormais comment Katsuki fonctionne, la fâcheuse habitude qu'il a de tout mal interpréter, de sublimer ses défauts et de nourrir son anxiété avec ce qu'il croit que les gens pensent de lui. Donc Viktor n'est pas du tout surpris par la suite des événements.

Katsuki s'éloigne. Le sourire de Vitya s'estompe.

"Katsuki ! Viktor te propose une photo !" plaide Morooka. Ça fait trois semaines qu'ils sont bloqués au même endroit. Vitya et Katsuki ne les aident pas du tout. Katsuki et sa petite valise sortent du bâtiment, et même de loin Viktor peut voir combien il serre fort la poignée.

"Je ne comprends pas," marmonne Vitya, presque hébété. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... " Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Viktor lui pose une main sur l'épaule, et il a soudain un peu pitié de son alter-ego. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de bien à dire sur lui, mais il sait qu'il veut toujours bien faire.

Il appelle Yuuri juste avant d'aller au lit.

"On peut faire mieux que ça," lui promet Viktor. "Je peux... je peux contrôler Vitya. Je peux l'amener à..."

"Viktor," l'arrête l'autre homme, sa voix rassurante et apaisante même si ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne, "Viktor, ça va. Ça ira, un jour et ça se passera bien, tu verras. C'est juste l'anxiété de mon alter-ego qui parle, c'est sûr, mais on n'y peut rien. On ne peut pas les forcer. On ne peut pas les forcer, ni fausser leurs sentiments, promets-moi que tu n'essayerais jamais de le faire, d'accord ? On doit croire en eux."

"Et en nous," renchérit Viktor après un moment, et il réalise alors combien c'est vrai.

Viktor souhaite parfois savoir comment ne pas forcer les choses. Avec Yuuri c'est plus facile. Avec Yuuri, tout est plus facile.

* * *

Quand ils se réveillent le jour du gala de clôture et du banquet le matin suivant, ils sont deux à être surpris.

Viktor pensait que la majeure partie du problème au banquet serait de les mettre ensemble.

En fait, une fois Katsuki bien alcoolisé, c'est plutôt  _les séparer_  qui devient difficile.

"Oh mon Dieu," panique Morooka, "oh non, j'ai bu,  _ne laisse pas Vitya voir ça_ , ça va être une catastrophe."

"Vitya," l'appelle calmement Viktor. Mais Vitya ne l'écoute pas. Ses yeux sont rivés sur Yuri Plisetsky et Katsuki en train de danser du hip-hop. "Vitya, viens là et... " Oh, et puis merde. Viktor veut voir aussi, parce que l'enthousiasme de Katsuki est contagieux. C'est un banquet qui ne peut être oublié - avec ses cravates dénouées, ses chemises trempés de sueur et les photos scandaleuses prises sur l'instant pour partager la joie et non humilier. Et il y a cette étincelle dans les yeux de Vitya. Viktor sait bien que son dos droit est dû à des années de patinage, de danse, d'avoir le regard du monde braqué sur lui, mais ce soir la légèreté de ses pas et la droiture de sa colonne vertébrale viennent de son désir de voir par-delà la foule, de la traverser pour y apercevoir de plus près la magie qui s'y trouve.

Yuri Plisetsky perd leur dance battle.

Morooka a rejoint Celestino sur le balcon à l'extérieur mais a ensuite été interpellé par un sponsor. Puis l'Italien jette un coup d'œil à Katsuki, qui prend une bouteille de vin pour partenaire de danse, et le ramène à l'hôtel.

"Est-ce que tu as vu ?" Vitya l'approche, subjugué, le souffle coupé, "Tu as vu ça, Yakov ?"

"Qui ne l'a pas vu ?" lui rétorque-t-il avec un sourire. Vitya parcourt déjà avec enthousiasme les photos prises sur son téléphone, un sourire irrépressible sur le visage.

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'il voudra bien danser avec moi ?"

"Demain, il le fera, je te le promets," lui répond Viktor. Vitya pousse un soupir énamouré, puis penche la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, avant de laisser tomber.

Morooka est inconsolable.

"Devant Vitya," bafouille-t-il misérablement. "Juste devant lui. Et bien sûr qu'on doit le refaire aujourd'hui, après avoir pété un câble comme ça, évidemment que je foirerais notre rencontre d'âme-sœur -"

Katsuki est inarrêtable et s'arrange pour se saouler à chaque fois. Parfois il se livre à une féroce dance battle avec Yuri Plisetsky, d'autres fois c'est un concours d'haltères avec Mila. Ou les deux certains soirs. Et puis une fois il affronte un Michele Crispino furieux avec comme prix pour le gagnant la main de Sara Crispino, sa sœur, et quand Katsuki gagne et que Sara lui rappelle qu'il a le "droit de se marier" il croise le regard de Vitya et parvient presque à le rejoindre avant que Celestino, envoyé par Morooka, l'intercepte. Viktor a hâte de voir ses alter-ego être ivres ensemble. Pourtant, lorsque ça arrive, Morooka se débrouille pour traîner un Katsuki totalement bourré dans un taxi avant de retourner au banquet et de s'excuser platement. Vitya n'en a que faire, absorbé comme il est par les photos de Katsuki qu'il a prises lors de la dance battle.

Viktor pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'un Morooka désespéré.

"Yuuri," dit-il, et peu importe si Vitya les entend, "Yuuri,  _regarde_  Vitya."

"Quoi," chuchote l'autre homme. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est..." Puis Yuuri comprend, et l'incrédulité laisse place au soulagement, soulagement qui laissera couler quelques larmes plus tard. "Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?"

"Vraiment," lui confirme doucement Viktor. "Laisse-les faire."

A leur quinzième boucle de ce moment, il fait bien plus que 'les laisser faire.'

"Occupe-toi de Celestino s'il te plaît," lui demande Morooka. Viktor hausse les épaules, approche l'Italien puis l'entraîne dans une conversation sur ce qu'est le métier d'entraîneur qui se révèle extrêmement enrichissante.

Morooka tend une flûte de champagne à Katsuki, puis lui pose une question qui fait que Katsuki l'avale cul sec.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Lui demande Viktor lorsque Morooka le rejoint.

"Disons que je l'ai un peu poussé à bout," admet le journaliste. "Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur. Pourquoi il n'allait pas parler aux sponsors. Assez pour... qu'il veuille augmenter son taux d'alcoolémie. Katsuki va, euh, être bourré plus tôt dans la soirée aujourd'hui ?"

Viktor rit.

"C'est probablement une mauvaise idée," le prévient Morooka. "Mais j'ai juste pensé que... pourquoi pas."

Deux couches de vêtements en moins et une session de pole dance plus tard, Morooka se corrige, "c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée."

Vitya et Viktor ne sont pas du tout d'accord.

Katsuki invite Vitya à danser avec lui avec ses yeux et son corps à l'autre bout de la pièce, et les yeux bleus croisent ceux de Yakov. Viktor ne sait pas vraiment si Vitya lui demande sa permission ou veut son conseil sur la marche à suivre.

"Va," dit-il, "va, Vitya. Ne te préoccupe pas des sponsors ou du banquet, rejoins-le."

Et lorsqu'il voit l'empressement de Vitya à s'exécuter, Viktor sait que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

C'est étrange, de se voir sur la piste de danse, de voir Katsuki tourner sur lui-même, empli d'une grâce ivre incomparable, grand sourire aux lèvres, de se voir rire avec abandon. De se voir tomber amoureux.

C'est addictif. Katsuki fait chavirer Vitya, et les derniers morceaux du masque que le champion porte en permanence s'effritent. Ne reste plus que l'adoration la plus pure, et de l'excitation, de l'enthousiasme si brut que voir ses expressions sur son propre visage lui coupe le souffle. Et comme ça, pense Viktor, comme ça il peut se mettre à apprécier Vitya. Vitya, débarrassé de son armure, de son désintérêt pour les autres, de son aspiration futile et larmoyante à connaître l'amour et à retrouver l'inspiration. Viktor peut enfin s'aimer, un peu. Mais il aime tellement plus Yuuri.

Et Katsuki demande à Vitya d'être son  _coach_.

Et peut-être que cette suggestion avait-elle été depuis longtemps sur le bout de la langue de Katsuki, et Viktor se demande si Morooka le veut lui aussi, s'il a continué à le vouloir après avoir appris qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, après avoir été piégés ensemble dans cette boucle temporelle.

Morooka et lui regardent, sans un mot, leurs alter-ego s'effondrer dans un coin de la pièce, leurs membres enchevêtrés et la respiration haletante. Puis Viktor s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol dans son costume Armani hors de prix. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

"Est-ce que je peux - est-ce que je peux le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre ?" lui demande, le supplie Vitya la soirée terminée, parce que ça lui accorde quelques précieuses minutes de plus avec l'autre homme, et Celestino hésite.

"Ça ira," le rassure Morooka, s'adressant à l'Italien, "Nikiforov est un gentleman."

Donc Celestino l'y autorise. Vitya aide le patineur japonais, qui marmonne d'une voix ensommeillée et adorable des mots incompréhensibles, à se lever, puis lui offre son bras comme si seule la galanterie l'exigeait, et non parce que l'autre homme voit flou et qu'il trébuche tous les trois pas.

Ils sont sur le seuil quand soudain Katsuki se retourne.

"Oh !" S'écrie-t-il. "Oh, j'ai oublié, je dois... Je dois lui dire." Il se tortille, tire sur le bras de Vitya, Vitya qui ne peut supporter de détourner les yeux de l'homme à ses côtés un seul instant, pas même pour savoir à qui il s'adresse. "Morooka !"

Morooka se raidit. "Euh, oui ? ... Katsuki ?"

"Je ne vais... " Il s'interrompt, ferme ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées un instant. Les paroles mal articulées qui suivent ne sont pas de l'anglais. Morooka rit puis lui répond quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Demande Viktor, atrocement curieux. Morooka se passe la main dans ses cheveux, puis regarde Viktor avec un sourire hésitant.

"Il a dit qu'il avait réfléchi et qu'il ne va pas prendre sa retraite finalement," déclare-t-il doucement, "il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau coach, donc maintenant il ne se retirera pas de la compétition. Il m'a remercié pour... avoir cru en lui tout à l'heure. Et il espérait aussi que certaines personnes arrêtent de le chercher exprès pour lui crier dessus quand il est à Sotchi, il trouve ça très fatiguant."

Viktor souhaiterait savoir quoi répondre, mais sa gorge serrée ne lui permettrait même pas de parler s'il savait quoi dire.

Katsuki le sauve. Encore une fois. Viktor n'a pas à dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Katsuki attire Vitya par sa cravate et lui donne un baiser hésitant sur la joue.

"Je t'adore," chantonne-t-il, "tu es encore mieux que ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

Vitya, ivre plus que de raison, les yeux bleus écarquillés, en a le souffle coupé, puis rit, d'un rire émerveillé, et attire à son tour Katsuki contre lui, supporte son poids, le touche, le vénère de toutes les manières possibles.

"Toi aussi tu es mieux que ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

* * *

"On est mièvre," déclare Morooka - non, Yuuri. "Est-ce qu'on est vraiment si mièvre ? On est un peu trop romantique, là, non ?"

"Jamais," rétorque Viktor, offensé, "on ne peut jamais être trop romantique." Son âme-sœur glousse.

"Je te vois demain ?" lui demande Yuuri, l'espoir transparaissant dans sa voix, tandis qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux dans le couloir de l'hôtel, et Viktor hoche la tête. Dépasse le seuil de la chambre de Yakov, pendant que Yuuri rentre dans celle de Morooka.

"Demain."

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux et voit l'affichage aveuglant de son réveil qui est en train de sonner. Grogne. Tend une main fine et pâle pour l'éteindre.

 _Ma main ma main ma main_  -

Il est debout en une fraction de seconde,virevoltant à travers la pièce à la recherche de vêtements - de ses vêtements, les vêtements de Viktor Nikiforov, ceux qu'il a choisis et achetés pour lui, pour son corps - et pendant tout ce temps les mots de Yuuri envahissent ses pensées, le bruit que font les lames de ses patins tandis qu'il glisse expertement sur la glace.

En tant que Morooka, Yuuri lui a  _montré_  sa véritable chambre de nombreuses fois. Et c'est facile de s'y précipiter, de toquer à la porte.

Et ce n'est qu'au moment où il se tient sur le seuil, haletant, la main levée pour toquer au battant, dans le silence de l'aube qui règne dans le couloir, qu'il se rend compte à quel point il _désire_ , il  _veut_  que la porte s'ouvre et voir Yuuri. Mais, dans le même temps, il est terrifié à l'idée que les choses  _changent_. Parce que Yuuri appréciait Viktor en tant que Yakov, quand il était dans le corps de Morooka. Quand ils étaient piégés ensemble dans cette boucle temporelle. Mais maintenant, maintenant Yuuri est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Et peut-être que -

La porte s'ouvre. Yuuri lui fait face, ses cheveux sombres adorablement ébouriffés et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Viktor se jette dans ses bras.

"Yuuri," et c'est comme s'il pouvait respirer de nouveau.

Des bras viennent soudainement lui rendre son étreinte, le serrant légèrement, et Viktor les emmène dans la chambre sans le lâcher une seule seconde, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Sa gorge lui pique et se serre, et il n'arrive pas à parler, alors il resserre juste son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yuuri. Ce dernier a la peau agréablement chaude, et sent la terre et la lave, une odeur à laquelle il n'est pas habituée mais qui lui correspond bien, d'une certaine manière.

Une voix étouffée marmonne quelque chose dans son épaule.

"Hm ?"

Yuuri soupire, se tortille, puis se recule assez pour croiser le regard de Viktor, ses yeux d'un brun chaleureux, un peu plus clair que ceux de Morooka mais tout aussi sincères.

"Tu le veux toujours ?"

Un rire s'échappe de sa bouche, spontané et complètement incrédule. "Oui." Il embrasse le bout du nez de son âme-sœur, faisant rosir ses joues. Ça - tout fait sens désormais. Tout colle parfaitement - la grâce dans les mouvements de l'autre homme, ses rondeurs et la jeunesse de ses traits. Il a toujours été Yuuri, même piégé dans ce jour sans fin dans le corps d'un autre homme, mais maintenant, il y a tellement  _plus_  de lui à admirer. "Oui," répète-t-il, pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. "... Oui ?"

Leurs lèvres se frôlent, douces et prudentes, et puis ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec la familiarité qu'ont les amants de longue date se retrouvant après la guerre, s'embrassent de manière féroce, passionnée, désespérée.

Les yeux bruns chaleureux sont fermés, et quand ils s'arrêtent finalement pour respirer, Viktor ne peut s'empêcher de parsemer de baisers papillon ses paupières. "Quoi, je ne suis pas à ton goût dans cette apparence ? Tu préfères Yakov ?"

Yuuri se dérobe et bredouille : "Trop." Quand les mains de Viktor viennent dessiner de petits cercles sur ses hanches, il développe, "Je ne suis pas habitué à toi - pas encore. Tu es juste tellement..."

"Tellement ?"

"Mignon," lâche Yuuri, puis il enterre son visage contre le torse de Viktor, embarrassé. "Je veux dire, beau. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je croyais que tu..."

"Je peux être les deux à la fois," rit Viktor. "Mais c'est troublant pour moi aussi. Morooka n'était pas si doux."

Yuuri cache son ventre de ses mains d'un mouvement brusque et Viktor reste perplexe quelques instants avant de comprendre et de se pencher pour quémander un autre baiser. "Non, pas comme ça. Juste... partout. L'atmosphère. Tout autour de toi."

Yuuri plisse les yeux. "Je ne vois rien du tout. Enfin, je suis pratiquement aveugle, maintenant."

"C'est à cause de moi," s'exclame Viktor. "Je suis trop mignon, je t'aveugle de ma beauté." Yuuri en reste bouche bée, puis il le pousse gentiment en gloussant. Viktor recule d'un pas, ses mains caressant les flancs de Yuuri, puis il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'entraîne, tendrement mais fermement, jusqu'à plaquer l'autre homme contre le mur.

"Donc," commence Viktor doucement, "techniquement, on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours."

"Hm," rétorque son partenaire, "le temps passe lentement quand tu es là alors."

"Je vais ignorer ce commentaire qui heurte ma sensibilité et continuer à nous mettre dans l'ambiance."

"Dans l'ambiance pour ?" rit Yuuri, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, puis Viktor clarifie ses propos en l'embrassant durement, langue contre langue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en ressortent tous deux pantelants. "Tu es - sérieux," halète Yuuri. "Tu veux - avec moi - maintenant ?"

"Toujours," répond sérieusement Viktor. "Avec toi, à partir de maintenant et pour toujours."

Yuuri a encore le goût du champagne. Viktor l'emmène dans la salle de bains et ils se brossent les dents leurs petits doigts entremêlés, se glissent dans la douche ensemble, se familiarisant avec un corps qui abrite l'âme qu'ils connaissent depuis si longtemps. Avec un regard révérencieux, presque incrédule de la chance qu'il a, les mains de Yuuri, ses hanches, ses lèvres bégaient contre les siennes. Et il se sent enfin chez lui.

"Lit ?" Demande-t-il, léchant les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulent sur les clavicules de Yuuri.

"Oui."

Ils sont enlacés sur le matelas, plongés dans leur béatitude amoureuse, quand une vibration se fait sentir dans la poche du pantalon de Viktor laissé par terre ; Yuuri le montre à Viktor d'un geste langoureux, n'ayant pas la force de lever sa tête qui repose sur la poitrine de Viktor.

"On ne peut plus ignorer les coups de téléphone," soupire Viktor. Lorsqu'il extirpe son portable et voit le nom de l'appelant, son attitude change et ses yeux le picotent. "C'est, ah, c'est Yakov." Yuuri s'assoit, ses cheveux en bataille et ébouriffés.

"Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des mois," lui dit-il chaleureusement. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps. "Tu devrais aller le voir."

Viktor sent le besoin de protester monter dans sa poitrine, mais en même temps, c'est Yakov, Yakov qui est sa famille à lui tout seul, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Yakov qui lui a été enlevé pendant tout le temps qu'a duré la boucle temporelle.

"Et tu vas rester ici," affirme Viktor, puis il se reprend, penaud, et transforme son affirmation en question, "et m'attendre, tu veux bien ?"

"Je vais m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre," promet Yuuri, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur son ventre avant de rouler sur le côté et d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant ce qu'il dit ensuite. "Tu te rends compte que tu m'as réveillé, hein ? Qui se réveille à  _sept heures du matin_  après un banquet qui a duré toute la nuit ?"

"Quelqu'un très excité à l'idée de te voir." Il se penche, caresse les cheveux de l'autre homme, qui soupire de contentement. "J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que ton réveil en vaille la peine."

L'autre rit - et c'est le rire de Yuuri, sa voix, son corps, mais ce rire sonne aussi sincère et amusé que lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Morooka. Moins grave, peut-être, et plus mélodieux, musical. Viktor veut l'entendre tous les jours, boucle temporelle ou pas boucle temporelle.

Il toque à la porte de la chambre de Yakov, puis écoute poliment la diatribe fulminante qui s'ensuit.

"La nuit dernière, dansant en étant totalement bourré avec un homme à moitié nu, devant tous nos sponsors, mais _à quoi tu pensais_ , bon sang, à quoi je pensais en restant planté là à contempler ce désastre, est-ce que je dois t'acheter un autre chiot pour satisfaire ton besoin irrépressible d'être au centre de l'attention - mais  _qu'est-ce que tu fais_ , Vitya ?"

"C'est-à-dire ?" Demande Viktor, d'une voix ingénue.

"Tu - tu  _m'écoutes_ ," postillonne Yakov. Son visage est écarlate et congestionné sous la colère et la surprise. Viktor veut l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Je t'aime, Yakov," déclare-t-il doucement. Son coach plisse les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu es encore bourré ? Tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part ?" Un silence. "Tu prends ta retraite ?"

"Non," rit-il, "non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu m'as juste manqué, Yakov. Et maintenant je sais à quel point je peux être frustrant parfois."

Yakov se pince pour savoir s'il ne rêve pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Boucle temporelle d'âme-sœur," répond Viktor, avec un haussement d'épaules et un grand sourire. "Oh Yakov, j'ai tant de choses à te raconter !"

Mais Yakov le regarde les yeux remplis de pitié.

"Quoi ?" demande Viktor. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Enfin, tu ne croiras pas tout ce que tu peux faire sous prétexte que tu es une personne âgée, Yakov, ils m'ont laissé me baigner dans la fontaine sur la place et... et... "

Il se rappelle de la fontaine. De l'eau glaciale. Il avait d'abord trempé un orteil, puis s'était retourné et avait arrosé d'eau la personne qui était avec lui. Ensuite il avait bu du chocolat chaud, ou alors c'était le jour d'après -

"Viktor," dit lentement et gravement Yakov, "les gens ne sont pas censés se rappeler de leur boucle temporelle d'âme-sœur. Ça - ça fait beaucoup de temps, condensé en si peu de jours, ça les rendrait fous. C'est incroyable que tu t'en rappelles des bouts. Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'étais si vague lorsque je t'ai parlé de ce phénomène ? Personne ne s'en souvient vraiment. Vitya, tu y es resté combien de temps exactement... "

Viktor se prend la tête dans ses mains. Il agrippe ses cheveux argentés avec force. "Je me souviens," rétorque-t-il. Il prend sur lui pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. "Je me souviens. On y a passé des mois. Il s'en souviendra aussi." Des morceaux s'effritent déjà, des bouts s'effacent de sa mémoire, mais Viktor n'en a pas besoin - il n'est pas assez avide pour vouloir se rappeler de chaque moment, de se rappeler d'avoir ri en buvant du café et d'en avoir mis partout, se rappeler de toutes ces choses stupides qu'il a faites et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire sans s'humilier, et pourtant à chaque fois il était couvé par un regard brun si tendre. Non, il a juste besoin de se souvenir de la personnalité de Yuuri, de son sourire hésitant et de les graver dans sa mémoire et son cœur. "On s'en souvient. Tous les deux. Comment pourrait-on seulement oublier ?" Des jours, des jours et des jours, non - rien que trois petits jours, répétés à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que le fil se casse.

"Je t'aime aussi, Vitya," déclare Yakov, et sa réponse est bien trop tardive, sa voix bien trop grave. Il ne le lui avait dit à voix haute qu'une seule fois auparavant, juste après lui avoir annoncé qu'il devait emménager avec lui et que sa mère était partie. Viktor se sent nauséeux, il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il sort en trombe de la chambre de Yakov et court dans le couloir.

"Dis-moi son nom, idiot !" Lui crie Yakov. Mais ça voudrait dire accepter l'idée que Viktor puisse oublier, accepter l'idée qu'il allait oublier, que c'est inéluctable, alors Viktor court, parce qu'il n'a qu'à rejoindre Yuuri aussi vite que possible, parce qu'il ne peut pas -

Yuuri a déjà quitté l'hôtel lorsque Viktor retourne à sa chambre vidée de toute présence.

Alors Viktor se dépêche d'aller à l'aéroport, comme un amoureux transi dans l'un de ces films américains à l'eau de rose. Il doit s'arrêter aux contrôles, mais soudain il aperçoit le patineur japonais avec ses cheveux ébouriffés patientant dans une autre queue, pour se faire enregistrer pour le vol probablement. Les yeux bruns chaleureux regardent attentivement la foule, les voyageurs et le personnel de l'aéroport, avant de, finalement, finalement, se poser sur Viktor.

 _Même s'il ne se rappelle pas du temps passé dans la boucle temporelle_ , pense Viktor, _ce n'est pas grave, on aura toujours la nuit dernière, pas vrai ?_

Yuuri se frotte vigoureusement les yeux derrière ses lunettes bleues. Son expression change, puis il regarde derrière lui, à sa gauche, comme si Viktor pouvait regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Viktor, qui n'a regardé personne d'autre depuis des mois.

Et quelque chose en lui frissonne.

Des mois ? Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? Il n'a rencontré Yuuri en personne qu'hier, et même s'il doit avouer que c'était la meilleure soirée de sa vie, ça ne lui donne aucun droit de se jeter sur le pauvre jeune homme et de lui sauter dessus. Après tout, ce n'est que trois jours plus tôt qu'il a regardé les performances du patineur sur Youtube avec Yakov, que trois jours plus tôt qu'il a découvert son existence, devenue si essentielle.

C'est gênant, se dit-il, de réaliser qu'il est capable de tomber amoureux aussi vite. Une nuit, juste une, et le voilà totalement énamouré.

Viktor s'en va, rentre chez lui, dans son appartement avec Makkachin, de retour dans ses jours vides et gris qui défilent lentement, la silhouette colorée de Katsuki Yuuri dansant à l'orée de ses rêves. Jusqu'à la vidéo, le voyage, jusqu'à inventer une nouvelle routine, une routine où Yuuri abaisse ses défenses et accepte progressivement ses avances.

Et c'est étrange, pense-t-il. Ces fois où ils marchent main dans la main sur la plage, où Yuuri et lui s'engagent dans une bataille féroce d'oreillers avant d'aller se coucher, où Yuuri lui montre le meilleur café-bar de tout Hasetsu et qu'ils passent leurs jours de repos blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un restaurant de quartier à se voler des baisers, toutes ces fois ont un air de déjà vu, sont d'une familiarité déconcertante mais réconfortante, intime et chaleureuse.

"Est-ce que tu penses," lui demande Viktor, jouant avec les doigts de Yuuri, "que l'on s'est déjà rencontré dans une autre vie ?"

Yuuri y réfléchit un instant. "Non," tranche-t-il. "Si jamais j'avais une autre vie, je choisirais de revivre ces moments avec toi."

* * *

Après que Yuuri et Yuri aient reçu leurs médailles à la finale du Grand Prix, ils décident d'aller manger tous ensemble. Viktor n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sortie idéale aurait inclus son coach, l'ex-femme de ce dernier, Yuri Plisetsky et son élève, mais le voilà, sa main dans celle douce et chaude de Yuuri, attendant patiemment que les plats soient servis dans un restaurant familial bondé, pendant que Yakov râle après la serveuse à propos de leur réservation.

"Ne les laissez pas  _s'asseoir ensemble_ ," les avertit Yuri Plisetsky. Yakov hausse les épaules, bien conscient que rien ne les empêchera de se donner la main.

"On va se faire du pied juste à côté de toi," prévient joyeusement Viktor. Yuri tire une chaise si brusquement qu'il cogne le coude de Viktor. Yuuri pour sa part tire une chaise sans faire du bruit, si bien que Viktor ne le remarque que quand son fiancé lui fait signe timidement de s'y s'asseoir et Viktor lui sourit béatement en retour.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis un an et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous comportez comme si c'était la première fois que vous sortez ensemble," renifle Yuri, sarcastique.

Yakov s'arrête d'inspecter ses couverts. "Un an ?"

"On s'est rencontré pour la première fois au banquet de Sotchi, Yakov, tu ne te rappelles pas ?" Lui dit joyeusement Viktor. "Enfin, techniquement, la veille, mais ça ne compte pas."

"Ta boucle temporelle d'âme-sœur," énonce Yakov. "Je me doutais bien que c'était lui. Mais je n'en étais pas totalement certain donc je ne te l'ai pas dit jusqu'à présent." Yuri Plisetsky renverse son verre d'eau et Viktor, grâce à ses réflexes, arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il ne déverse son contenu, avant de se retourner vers Yakov, de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, puis de lâcher le verre qui se brise sur le sol. Lilia claque sa langue d'un air désapprobateur.

"Quoi," dit-il, sonné.

"Bien sûr," grogne Yuri, "bien sûr que ça devait être vous deux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur dis ça ? Ils ne vont plus se sentir après."

"Yakov," l'interrompt Viktor, "si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais maintenant, je t'achète une île paradisiaque."

Yakov le fusille du regard. "Je t'ai déjà dit lorsque tu as émis l'idée pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire de l'année dernière que je  _ne_  veux  _pas_  d'île paradisiaque, Vitya."

La conversation va en s'améliorant.

Il y a une télévision accrochée dans un coin du restaurant, et pour faire honneur à la ville où s'est déroulée la finale du Grand Prix, une couverture médiatique exceptionnelle de la compétition de patinage artistique est diffusée. Morooka sourit sur l'écran, racontant de manière enthousiaste les événements de la journée en anglais.

"Ah," déclare Yakov au milieu du repas, "C'est le seul journaliste qui comprend vraiment les choses."

"Je croyais que tu détestais tous les journalistes sportifs, Yakov."

"Il était patineur dans le temps, tu sais, à l'époque où le Japon était sous-représenté dans ce sport. N'était pas mauvais du tout. J'ai essayé de le recruter quand il était plus jeune, mais il refusait de quitter le Japon et tu avais à peine 16 ans et requérait ma pleine attention. Je crois qu'une blessure à la jambe l'a forcé à se retirer de la compétition après sa première année en Senior. Il a gagné la médaille de bronze aux championnats du monde, Vitya, tu étais sur le podium avec lui." Une expression déconcertée passe sur son visage, et ça gêne clairement le vieil homme. "J'avais oublié moi aussi jusqu'à l'année dernière, pour une raison obscure. Maintenant je préfère la plupart du temps l'écouter lui plutôt que les commentateurs russes. Je suis impressionné de voir comment il a réussi à rester en contact avec ce sport auquel il a dédié sa vie."

"Hm," acquiesce Viktor. "Tout fan de mon élève a bon goût et ira loin."

"Tu penses que Morooka est fan de moi ?" Lui demande un Yuuri surpris. Il triture sa fourchette au-dessus de son assiette de manière adorable.

Viktor soupire. Il aime Yakov. Il aime Yuri et Lilia. Il veut ramener son âme-sœur dans leur chambre d'hôtel et passer la soirée à se câliner sur leur lit, à tracer leur chorégraphie sur son cœur du bout de ses doigts, à lui donner des frissons de plaisir, adorer sa peau plutôt que trancher la glace de ses patins.

Plus tard, ils disent au revoir à Yakov et Lilia, font un câlin à Yuri - qui, en dépit de ses bruyantes protestations et mimiques de dégoût, les étreint en retour, sa tête blonde confortablement installée entre leurs torses - puis rentrent à la maison pour faire exactement ce qu'avait projeté Viktor.

"Donc pour résumer," dit Yuuri tout en mettant son pyjama, "la boucle temporelle ne s'arrête que quand les âmes-sœurs se sont rencontrées de la bonne manière." Viktor hoche la tête. "Et notre première rencontre que l'univers estime idéale c'est que tu ne me reconnaisses pas et que tu me prennes pour un simple fan, me demandant si je veux une photo avec toi ?"

"Je savais qui tu étais." Yuuri plisse les yeux, enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table de nuit. "Je ne mens pas. Mon fiancé se rappelle de Sotchi mais en oublie la meilleure partie," déplore Viktor. "Je t'ai vu faire du pole dance. C'était magique."

Yuuri se laisse tomber sur l'un des lits qu'ils ont rapprochés pour n'en former qu'un seul. "Viktor," gémit-il à moitié convaincu.

"Franchement," reprend Viktor, embrassant tendrement les sourcils de Yuuri et tirant gentiment sur le bas de pyjama de Yuuri étendu sur le lit. "C'était idéal. Parfait. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi cette nuit-là ?" Yuuri se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde Viktor avec une affection incommensurable, presque craintive. Lentement, il acquiesce. "Je pense que l'univers a bien fait les choses."

Yuuri glousse. "Il a fait de son mieux."

Viktor enlace sa main. De l'or, de l'or, partout.

"Chaque moment passé ensemble," il dépose un baiser sur chaque doigt et Yuuri se blottit contre lui, pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et l'oreille sur son cœur pour en écouter les battements, réguliers et rassurants. "Chaque moment passé ensemble, je les savourerai avec plaisir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Yakov : J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cinq kilos durant le Grand Prix à Sotchi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi stressant d'être un coach.
> 
> Viktor : *le regard fuyant* c'est très bizarre
> 
> Yakov : Je n'ai rien dit. Je sais depuis toujours à quel point c'est stressant d'être ton coach.
> 
> Wow. Celui-là était long. J'espère que le nombre de mots n'a effrayé personne !
> 
> Merci, comme toujours, pour vos mots gentils et votre soutien. Je suis désolée de mon retard - je suis étudiante. Censée écrire sa thèse. Ouuuais.
> 
> Tellement de personnes m'ont donné de merveilleuses idées pour de futurs UA d'âmes-sœurs, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis très lente à écrire (et quand je le fais, ahem, j'écris genre 14 000 mots d'un coup et c'est un peu trop). Bref. Je vous souhaite une très belle journée !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci et à très bientôt !


End file.
